Estelle
by Katie Katherine
Summary: "I hate you." "I know. I love you." Set ten years after Arthur's death. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

_**Estelle**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Estelle never knew who her father was. She did know that she didn't look like her mother. She did know that her mother was killed by a man named Merlin. She vowed to destroy Merlin. When she was 15, she went to the lake of Avalon were this Merlin lived. She had so much hate. She knocked on the door to Merlin's house. Merlin opened. She held her hand out to stop him.

"Who are you?" Merlin asked. He saw how angry Estelle was. He realized that she looked a lot like him.

"My name is Estelle. You killed my mother." Estelle angrily said.

"Who is your mother?"

"Morgana Pendragon."

Merlin gasped. He was shocked.

"What are you gasping about?" Estelle questioned.

"That was ten years ago. I never knew that she had a daughter." Merlin replied.

"Now I'm going to kill you for the pain you've caused me."

Estelle was about to utter a spell but she couldn't. Like she felt a magical connection to Merlin.

"Go ahead. Kill me. I don't care but if you truly love your mother then don't turn into her. This won't bring her back. I loved your mother. When I killed her, I died. I'm sorry." Merlin yelled. "You were five. She loved you but not enough to change. She cared more about revenge than you."

"You know nothing about my mother." Estelle shouted as she cried. Part of her knew that Merlin was right. Merlin must have sensed it because he kept going.

"I knew enough about your mother to know that she didn't love her own family! She used an 18 year old boy to try and kill me. She killed her own family. She didn't talk to them or think about all they had done for her, she just killed them without a moments thought. Is that love?"

Merlin saw how confused and hurt Estelle looked.

"What about your father?" Merlin wondered calmly.

"I never knew him. My mother told me that I didn't deserve to know my father and that he didn't deserve me." Estelle replied.

"You deserved to know who your father was. Estelle-that means star doesn't it?"

"Yeah. She was looking at the stars when she realized she was pregnant."

"It's very beautiful."

Estelle nodded. Then Merlin tried to approach her. Estelle held her up to stop him. Merlin stopped.

"If you are like your father then you won't be able to kill." Merlin said. Merlin casted a spell in his head. He realized that Estelle was his daughter. He sighed. "I know who your father is."

"Who is he? How do you know?" Estelle asked.

"I'm your father. My magic could sense yours. You have the power of a high priestess and a dragon lord. I'm the only dragon lord alive."

Merlin saw the anger and hate towards him in her face. He felt his heart break at the sight of her being broken.

"I hate you." Estelle screamed.

"I know. I love you." Merlin replied.

Merlin looked at Estelle. Estelle was about to utter a spell to kill Merlin but she couldn't. She collapsed to the ground. She could feel all her emotions try to come out. Merlin went to her and hugged her.

"Let it out. Let that anger out." Merlin whispered. Estelle did. She hit Merlin and punched him as she cried angrily. Merlin let her. He groaned slightly as Estelle hit him. Eventually Estelle stopped. Merlin held her till she fell asleep. He pick her up and carried her inside. He put her on the bed in his guest room. Then he went to make dinner. As he was making dinner, he heard a crash. He went to Estelle's room and saw her having a nightmare. He went to her and tried to calm her down.

"Estelle, it's ok. Everything's ok." Merlin said as he grabbed Estelle's hands. Then Estelle screamed. Merlin used his magic and calmed her down. He shushed her as she started to finally calm down. Estelle woke up and saw Merlin.

"Let go of me." Estelle ordered. Merlin did.

"How long have you been having these nightmares?" Merlin asked.

"None of your business."

"Well, in a way it is. You are my daughter."

"I have no father."

"If you say so. But I'm here for you if you want me. Even if you don't, I'll be here for you. I love you."

"You're lying. You hate me. My mother said that you knew about me and you hated me!"

"I never knew. I don't even know how she ended up being pregnant with my child. She never said. If she had, I would have been happy. I'm happy now. I'm so happy that I have a beautiful daughter. I've never been happier. In the past ten years of my life, I have suffered. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"No, I'm not."

Then Estelle got up and ran out of the house.

"Estelle." Merlin said. Estelle didn't hear him. Estelle ran into the woods. Eventually, she stopped running. She thought about what Merlin and Morgana had said to her.

 _"Mother, who's my father? What's her like?" Little Estelle asked._

 _"You don't need to know. He hates you. You two don't deserve to know each other." Morgana answered. It was a week before Morgana died. Estelle sighed. "You should be grateful for what you have. Mordred loves you."_

 _"I know and I am but I wonder if he's like my real father."_

 _"Don't. It'll get you no where."_

 _"Mother, do you love me?"_

 _Morgana looked at Estelle. Estelle saw the hesitation in Morgana's eyes._

 _"Yes, I do love you." Morgana lied._

TBC

 **What do you think will happen?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Estelle pt.2**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Estelle collapsed to the ground realizing that Merlin was right. She realized that Morgana didn't love her. She thought of all the times she tried to talk to Morgana. She laid down on her side and sobbed.

"I don't want to live anymore." Estelle whispered to herself.

* * *

It had been an hour since Estelle ran out of the house. Merlin was worried about her. Her eyes looked like Morgana's and she looked a lot like him except she had dirty blonde hair. He finally decided to go find her. He went outside and used his magic to find her. It was starting to get dark and cold. When he saw Estelle, he ran to her.

"Estelle!" Merlin exclaimed. Estelle didn't move. Merlin started to panic. He kneeled next to her and rolled her over. Estelle opened her eyes. Merlin smiled. "You're ok. We're going to go back to the house and get you warmed up." Estelle just looked at the ground.

"You were right. She didn't love me. I spent my life living a lie." Estelle cried. "I don't want to live anymore. I don't deserve to."

"No. Don't say that. Don't ever say that. I love you. Morgana has lied to so many people. Just know that I love you so much."

"You don't even know me."

"It doesn't change the love that I feel for you."

Estelle started to cry even more. Merlin pulled her into a hug. He shushed her. After several minutes of Estelle crying, Merlin sighed.

"We should get you home." Merlin said. SO they got up and walked home. Merlin took his jacket over and put it on her. When they got home, Merlin watched Estelle sit down in one of the chairs. Merlin got a few blankets and covered Estelle. Estelle looked at the fire. Merlin sighed and got dinner ready. He made sure that Estelle was ok. He saw how depressed she looked. He sighed and went over to Estelle.

"Estelle, dinner will be ready soon." Merlin sighed.

"I'm not hungry." Estelle mumbled.

"Yes, you are. You need to eat."

"I don't want to."

"I'm not going to stand by and let you kill yourself because Morgana was stupid. I'm suppose to be killing myself but I haven't aged in 10 years."

"So even if I tried to kill you, I couldn't."

"Yep."

"That's why you weren't afraid of me."

"Partly. I was actually hoping that you would kill me but I knew that you would never forgive yourself when you realized the truth."

"I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for not seeing the truth."

"And I would never forgive myself if I let you die when I could have helped you. I care too much. And don't say that I can't love you because I barely know you. I still love you. Parents love their children as soon as they are born and they barely know their child."

"I'm not a baby."

"You will always be my baby. I just wish I could have seen you as a baby. You were most likely very adorable."

Estelle looked at Merlin and gave him a slight smile.

"That's what I'm looking for." Merlin whispered. "I want to see you smile."

"It's hard to." Estelle replied.

"I know it is. Believe me, I know."

Estelle started crying. Merlin hugged her and held her close.

"I don't want to let you go." Merlin said. When dinner was ready, Merlin let go of Estelle. "You need to eat. You're pale and you look really sick."

"Ok." Estelle answered. So they ate dinner and talked.

"So what have you been doing since Morgana died?" Merlin wondered.

"I traveled. I spent my time alone because the druids knew who I was. They were afraid of me. Only one druid really cared." Estelle explained.

"Iseldir."

"Yes, how do you know?"

"Because we've met before. He is peaceful to everyone. He most likely sensed my magic in you."

"No wonder he took me in and trained me. When I was 13, we were attacked. Iseldir told me to run. I don't know if he's still alive."

"What did he teach you?"

"He told me about Emyrs and how to control my magic."

"What did he tell you?"

"That he was the most powerful warlock and that he would have loved me."

"Both true."

"You're Emrys?"

"Yes."

"Mother said that she was going to kill you."

"She nearly did."

Estelle finished eating and sighed.

"You're tired. You should get some rest." Merlin suggested.

"I'm still a little cold." Estelle replied.

"The bed's warmer."

"I'm too tired."

Merlin sighed. He picked Estelle up and carried her to bed. Estelle practically fell asleep in his arms. He laid her down and covered her up. Then he cleaned the dishes and went to bed. Merlin fell asleep but it only lasted for a couple of hours. Merlin woke up from a nightmare. He sighed and went to get some water. He saw that the fire had gone out and sighed. He put more wood in the fireplace and relit the fire. Then he heard Estelle scream. He ran into her room and saw her thrashing. He grabbed Estelle and woke her up. When Estelle was awake, she started crying.

"Looks like you're like both parents." Merlin sighed.

"I've had these since I was little. My mother didn't help me." Estelle sighed.

"I will."

Estelle nodded.

"In the morning, I'll figure out something." Merlin said.

"Ok." Estelle answered.

"Go back to sleep."

Estelle nodded and laid down. Merlin waited till she was asleep. Then he went back to bed. The next morning, Estelle woke up coughing. Merlin was up making breakfast. Merlin heard her and went into the room. He saw her coughing and from a distance, he could see the sweat covering her face. He went to her and sat down on the bed. He put his hand on her forehead.

"You have a fever." Merlin whispered. "How do you feel?"

"It hurts when I cough or breathe. I'm really cold. I feel really tired and weak." Estelle groaned.

"Does your throat hurt?"

"Sort of. It doesn't really hurt when I swallow."

"Ok. I'll go get another blanket and your breakfast. You need to keep your strength up."

Then Estelle coughed. She cried out in pain.

"My chest hurts." Estelle cried.

"Shh, it's ok. I'll be right back." Merlin replied. Merlin went to get what he needed. Then someone knocked on the door.

TBC

 **What do you think will happen?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Estelle pt.3**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Merlin opened the door.

"Yes, who are you?" Merlin asked.

"I have a message from the queen." The man said.

"Which queen?"

"The queen of Camelot."

The man gave Merlin the letter.

"Thank you. You can go." Merlin said. The man left. Merlin put the letter on the table. He got what he needed for Estelle. Then he heard Estelle cry out in pain. He went back to the room and put the stuff on the night table.

"It hurts." Estelle groaned.

"What does?

"My side."

"Where exactly does it hurt?"

Estelle put her hand on her right side. Merlin began to press gently. Estelle cried out in pain.

"You might have to have your appendix removed." Merlin sighed. "You might have a cold as well. Let's just hope it doesn't get worse."

Then Estelle started coughing. Merlin helped her sit up. He hugged her as she coughed. Estelle pushed Merlin away. Merlin sighed and continued to hug her. When she was done, Merlin kissed her forehead.

"I love you." Merlin said.

"I still hate you." Estelle mumbled.

"I will never stop loving you."

Estelle remained quiet. Merlin let go of Estelle and grabbed the blanket. He covered her up. Estelle laid down. She was about to fall asleep.

"No, you need to eat first." Merlin said.

"I don't want to." Estelle replied.

"You're going to anyways."

"Leave me alone."

"No. You are going to eat."

Estelle sighed angrily. She ate her breakfast. When she was done, she gave the bowl back to Merlin.

"Now, can I sleep?" Estelle asked.

"Not if you're going to give me an attitude." Merlin answered.

"Leave me alone."

"No."

Estelle pushed Merlin.

"Leave me alone." Estelle yelled. Merlin grabbed Estelle.

"I will never leave you alone. I love you too much." Merlin answered calmly. Estelle broke free. Merlin tried to grabbed Estelle but then Estelle accidently used her magic. Merlin cried out in shock as he was thrown against the wall. He hit his head. Estelle got up and walked over to him. When she saw what she had done, she ran. She thought that Merlin would hate her. She went to the woods and walked. She hoped that Merlin didn't wake for a while and that he wouldn't find her. Ever once in a while, she would run a bit. It was night when she found a cave. It was cold and rainy outside. She went to the cave and went to sleep.

* * *

When Merlin woke, it was night. Merlin saw that Estelle was gone. He looked around the house. He couldn't find her. He saw that it was raining hard outside.

"Oh no." Merlin sighed. He used his magic to find Estelle. Then he got his horse and ode to the cave. It took him a couple hours to get to the cave. When he got to the cave, he went inside. He saw Estelle sleeping. He went to her. He kneeled next to her. "Estelle?" Estelle didn't wake. Merlin touched her skin. "You are so cold."

He picked her up and took her home. When they got home, it was almost morning. He carried her into the house. He put her in bed. He covered her up and started to get her warm and dry. An hour later, he managed to finally get her warmed up. Merlin walked to his room. He collapsed at the door. He shivered violently. He got up and went to lie down on his bed. When he got to his bed, he laid down and passed out.

Estelle woke to find that she was in her room. She looked around but didn't see Merlin. She got up and noticed how wet and cold she was. She grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her. She went to the main room and saw that Merlin wasn't there. She saw that the fire wasn't burning. She put more wood on the fire and got the fire started. Then she went to Merlin's room. Merlin was on the bed. He looked very ill. Estelle slowly walked over to Merlin. She saw blood on the pillow and a wound on the back of Merlin's head. She saw how pale and cold Merlin was. She didn't know what to do so she sat down on the bed and watched Merlin.

A few hours later, Merlin woke up. He shivered violently. He opened his eyes and saw Estelle. She looked at Merlin and then looked down at the floor. She was still wet.

"You should change." Merlin suggested.

"I don't have anything that I can wear." Estelle mumbled. Merlin sat up.

"Why are you upset?"

"I nearly killed you."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"What happened was that you couldn't control your magic. It's not your fault. I was 18 when I learned how to control my magic. When I woke, you were gone. I used my magic and sensed yours. I found you and went to find you. You were in a cave cold and wet. I took you home and got you warmed up. I was going to get changed but I collapsed. I somehow got to my bed. I think I passed out. You have nothing to be ashamed about."

"Looks like I am like my mother."

"No, you are not. Don't ever say that."

Estelle looked at Merlin. Merlin saw the angry and sadness in her eyes.

"Don't give me that. Save that look when someone hurts you." Merlin sighed.

"I'm leaving." Estelle said.

"No, you're not."

"I'm leaving."

"I said no."

"You can't keep me here."

"Ok, I change my mind. You are like your mother."

Then Estelle slapped Merlin.

"Ok, you two. Stop fighting." Freya said as she walked in.

"Freya." Merlin answered. He tried to get up but was too weak.

"No, Merlin. Lie still."

Freya went to Merlin and they kissed. Merlin pulled away.

"Estelle, this my girlfriend. Estelle is my daughter." Merlin explained.

"Nice to meet you, Estelle." Freya greeted. She tried to put her hand on Estelle's shoulder but Estelle flinched.

"Estelle needs a new dress. Her dress is wet and she's cold."

"I'll help her. You need to go to sleep."

Merlin laid down. Then he rolled over and puked.

TBC

 **What do you think will happen? The note from Gwen will be talked about hopefully in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Estelle pt.4**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Freya tried to help Merlin. Estelle became overwhelmed by all that was happening. She got up and left the room. She went back to her room and sat down on her bed. She tried not to cry. She could hear her father suffer in the other room. Several minutes later, Freya came in. She knocked on the door. Freya sat down next to Estelle.

"Estelle, your father is sleeping. I came to help you. I have some dresses that you can wear. Let's go pick one out." Freya explained.

"Ok." Estelle mumbled. The two got up and went to Freya's room. Freya showed Estelle some dresses. Estelle saw a yellow one.

"So which one do you like?"

"The yellow one."

"Do you like yellow?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because the dress you have on now is yellow and this one is yellow."

"I do like yellow."

Freya gave Estelle the yellow dress. Estelle went to her room and got dressed. When she was done, she had a coughing fit. She had finally calmed down from all that had happened and remembered that she was still sick. She went out to find Freya making breakfast.

"Looks like your magic helped your illness." Freya said.

"I guess it did." Estelle answered.

"I'll be right back. I need to take care of Merlin. Then I'll come back out and we can talk."

"Ok."

SO Freya went to care for Merlin. Estelle sat down. Several minutes later, Freya came out. She finished making breakfast and then gave Estelle a bowl of the stew. Freya got a bowl for herself; then she sat down. The two ate.

"Aren't you going to ask me how I met my father?" Estelle asked.

"No. I was there." Freya replied.

"No you weren't."

"Yes, I was. I live in the lake. I'm also called the Lady of the Lake."

"But no one can live in the lake."

"They can if they're bound to it."

"Can't you leave?"

"I'm here now."

"No, I mean, can you go to other places?"

"Not till I'm married."

"That's got to be hard."

"It is but Merlin lives near the lake so we can see each other."

"How far from the lake can you go?"

"Only a mile."

Freya explained to Estelle how she met Merlin and what happened. When she was done, she saw that Estelle looked at her with love.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Freya wondered.

"It's just, I never had a conversation like this with my mother. She wasn't kind to me like you are." Estelle answered.

"Well, Morgana was never the kindest person after what happened between her and Merlin. It doesn't mean she should treat her own daughter with disrespect."

Then they heard Merlin moan.

"I'm going to make sure he's ok." Freya sighed. Estelle nodded and finished eating. Freya went to Merlin's room. She went in and saw Merlin trying to get up. "No, Merlin." Freya sat down and made sure that Merlin was ok.

"Where's Estelle?" Merlin questioned.

"She's ok. She's eating. I'm going to get you some clean clothes."

Freya got Merlin some clean clothes. She gave them to Merlin.

"Get dressed. I'm going to go get your dinner and make sure Estelle's ok." Freya explained.

"Ok." Merlin answered. Freya kissed Merlin and left. She got Merlin his breakfast.

"How is he?" Estelle wondered.

"He's better. He's getting dressed right now but when he's done, you can see him." Freya answered.

"Ok."

Freya got Merlin's breakfast and went back to Merlin's room. Merlin had finished getting dressed. Freya gave him the bowl of stew. Merlin ate the stew.

"Do have any idea how Estelle could be your daughter?" Freya wondered.

"When Morgana put the formorrah in me, she wanted to make sure that it worked. She wanted to have you know what with me. We did. I didn't want to but I was enchanted. I guess she got pregnant. I don't know for sure but it's the only way. She probably knew around the time she attacked Camelot." Merlin explained.

"I feel bad for her. She's a child trying to find a place in the world but can't because of who her mother is."

"Yeah. I just wish she would realize that I do love her."

"Maybe she does but doesn't know how to respond. She might be scared. She thought Morgana loved her but Morgana didn't. Who knows how many times it's happened. Just give her time."

"I will."

"I found this letter on the table."

She gave Merlin the letter from Gwen. Merlin opened it and read it.

 _Dear Merlin,_

 _It's been ten years since we saw each other. As you know, Hunith is here in Camelot. Gaius and Hunith have told me a lot about your magic. I know Arthur is dead and that it was his destiny to bring magic back with your help but he didn't get the chance, so I'm doing it. It's taken ten years but magic is finally legal. I'm writing to you to ask if you would come to Camelot and be court warlock. I know this is a lot but I know you can do it. Please tell me before the end of the month._

 _From Gwen_

"What was it about?" Freya wondered.

"Gwen. She wanted to know if I would be court warlock. I have till the end of the month to decide." Merlin answered.

"You should do it."

"But what about you and Estelle?"

"Take Estelle with you. I'll stay here."

"I don't want to leave you."

"I know."

"We could get married before going to Camelot."

"You didn't ask."

"Freya, Lady of the Lake, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

They kissed.

"We should get married soon." Merlin whispered.

"How about in exactly one week?" Freya suggested.

"Perfect."

They smiled. Merlin finished eating.

"Go get Estelle." Merlin said. Freya did. Estelle came in and sat down. "Estelle, Freya and I are going to get married next week."

"Really?" Estelle wondered.

"Yes." Freya answered. Estelle smiled and hugged Freya. Freya hugged her back. Merlin put his hand on Estelle's shoulder. Estelle looked at Merlin sadly. Merlin smiled at Estelle. When the girls pulled away. "When we get married, the three of us are going to go to Camelot. Merlin has been asked to be court warlock."

"Why are you getting married so soon?"

"Because I don't want to be away from Merlin."

"And I don't want to away from Freya. You've obviously grown to like Freya. I know that Freya can help you and be the mother you need and I will try to be the father you need."

TBC

 **Will Estelle grow to like Merlin? Find out in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Estelle pt.5**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

So when Merlin and Freya got married, they went to Camelot. When they got to the Citadel, Gwen ran out. She went to Merlin and hugged him.

"It's good to see you." Gwen said.

"It's good to see you too." Merlin answered. Then he put a hand on Freya. "This is my wife, Freya and this is my daughter Estelle."

"I didn't know you had a daughter or that you were married."

"Estelle is Morgana's child. When I was kidnapped and that formorrah was in me, Morgana wanted to do it. I didn't know till a week ago that she was my daughter. When Arthur died, Freya and I started dating. She helped me. We got married two days ago. I didn't want to come without her and she didn't want me to leave her."

"Let's go to my chambers and talk."

SO they went to Gwen's chamber. They went in and saw a boy working at the table.

"Elyan, meet your father's closest friend." Gwen said.

"Hello. Did you know my father?" Elyan asked.

"Yes, I did. We were very good friends." Merlin answered.

"Come sit down. You must be tired." Gwen suggested. So they sat down. "What happened after Arthur died? Percival didn't know much. Why didn't you come back?"

"It was too hard for me to come back. When Arthur died, I wanted to die with him. I couldn't get up out of that lake. I collapsed and I cried. When Percival came with Gwaine's body, I went to them and saw that Gwaine was nearly dead. I healed him. When I did, I must've passed out because I woke up and it was night. I was in a blanket and Gwaine was tending to my fever. I tried to get up but I couldn't." Merlin explained.

"Percival said that when you passed out, Gwaine woke up. Gwaine said that you had a high fever."

Then someone knocked.

"Come in." Gwen said. Gwaine, Percival, and Leon came in.

"Merlin!" Gwaine exclaimed. Merlin got up and hugged Gwaine. Gwaine hugged him back. "I've missed you."

"Me too." Merlin answered. They all sat down. "Like I said, I don't remember much after passing out."

"I woke up and Percival was holding you. He was trying to wake you. I got up and put a hand on your forehead. You were burning up. We built a fire and got set up. When we had covered you with a blanket, you started moaning. We tried to get your fever down. When you woke that night, you tried to sit up but you were too weak so you just laid there. You didn't speak. We tried to get you to eat but you didn't want to. You kept getting worse. Two days had past and you were still awake. We had to force you to eat. We tried to move you but your magic would go out of control. You finally started to get better. One morning, I woke up and you were in the lake crying. I went to you and tried to pull you out of the lake but you pushed me away. I asked you what happened and you started crying again. That's when I realized that Arthur. I told Percival when he woke." Gwaine explained.

"You stayed for a while until I told you to leave."

"Why did you ask us to leave?"

"I couldn't handle it. I wanted to be alone. When you left, I would go to the lake and stay there. I was there for a while. Then Freya came to me. She sat next to me and held my hand. We hugged each other and stayed that way. Several hour later, she looked at me and told me to build a house. We did even though I was so weak. When we finished building the house and all the furniture, she told me to rest. I laid down on the bed and told her what had happened. She laid down next to me and hugged me. I fell asleep. She helped me recover. Then more than a week ago, Estelle came." Merlin explained. When he explained what happened between him and Estelle, Estelle got upset. She got up and left the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Gwen asked.

"She's just having a hard time adjust." Freya replied. "I'll go talk to her."

"I can go do it." Merlin suggested.

"No, she's ok with me. Besides, you've been gone for ten years. You need to talk about what's happened."

"Fine but first you need to give me something."

Freya kissed Merlin and then left the room. Merlin looked at Gwaine and saw the look on his face.

"What?" Merlin wondered.

"It's just, I never thought that you would ever get married." Gwaine replied.

"Oh, shut up."

So they talked. Freya found Estelle in the citadel. She sat down next to Estelle.

"What's wrong?" Freya asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Estelle answered tearfully. Freya grabbed Estelle's hand and squeezed it.

"Please tell me. Don't keep this inside. Look what happened to your father. It nearly killed him."

"But he had you."

"You have me and Merlin. He loves you. He wants to be close to you. What's holding you back?"

"The last time someone said they loved me, I ended up living a lie. I don't want to live another lie."

"Would you believe me if I said that I love you?" Freya wondered.

"Yes." Estelle mumbled.

"Why me and not your father?"

"Because you understand me. You know what I've gone through."

"Your father does too."

"I'm just a mistake that shouldn't have happened."

"That's not what he says. He said that you're a happy accident. He's happy that he has a daughter. He loves his little girl. He loves you. More than you could ever know. We both do."

Freya put her right arm on Estelle's shoulder.

"Please come back inside." Freya begged.

"I don't want to." Estelle whispered.

"Please. I need someone to help tease your father."

Estelle smiled weakly causing Freya to smile.

"That's what I want to see." Freya said. "Now come back inside with me."

"Ok." Estelle sighed.

"Good."

So the two went back inside. They went to Gwen's chamber and went inside. Everyone was talking. Merlin went to his girls and hugged them. They sat down.

TBC

 **When I hit the save and saw that it was over a thousand words, I was surprised. So this one might be a little longer.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Estelle pt.6**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Later that day, Merlin, Freya, and Estelle went to see Gaius. They knocked on the door and went in. Gaius was in bed sleeping. Merlin went to him and gently shook his shoulder.

"Gaius?" Merlin whispered. Gaius opened his eyes and saw Merlin.

"Merlin, my boy. You're back." Gaius answered. He sat up and hugged Merlin. They both were happy. Estelle grabbed Freya as she started rasping. Freya heard it. She could feel the heat coming from Estelle.

"Merlin, something's wrong with Estelle. She has a fever." Freya said. Merlin and Gaius got up. Merlin went to Estelle and put his hand on her cheeks.

"You're burning up. Come on, Estelle. You should sit down." Merlin replied. Then Estelle collapsed. Merlin caught her and carried her to his old room. He put her on the bed and started to check Estelle.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know for sure."

Gaius came over and checked over Estelle.

"Has she complained of any pain?" Gaius asked.

"She said that her side was hurting a week ago. She was sick and she had a fever but not this high." Merlin answered. They got Estelle undressed and saw the bruise on her right side. "That wasn't there. She has appendicitis."

Merlin covered Estelle up. Gaius and Freya got what they needed. Freya came in with a bowl of cold water.

"Here, start tending to her fever." Freya said. Merlin nodded and did as he was told. He moved the blanket so that it revealed the bruise. He tended to Estelle's fever. Gaius and Freya came in several minutes later. Estelle woke up.

"Merlin, I'll need her help." Gaius said.

"I know." Merlin answered. Freya was on one side of the bed tending to Estelle's fever. She saw that Estelle was awake.

"Merlin, she can't be awake while this is happening." Freya whispered. Merlin looked at Estelle. He used his hand and rubbed Estelle's forehead.

"Estelle, baby. You need to go to sleep. This is going to hurt a lot."

"It already hurts a lot." Estelle moaned.

"This is going to hurt a whole lot more." Merlin answered.

"I can't. It hurts too much."

"Is there anything we can give her?" Freya asked.

"If we do it will affect her magic. We can give her something but it won't be strong enough." Merlin sighed. Then he looked back at Estelle.

"We have to give her something to help numb the pain."

"I know. I'll go get it."

Merlin got up and got a cup of water and a small bottle of pain remedy. He filled the cup with water and put some of the pain remedy in it. He went back to the room and helped Estelle sit up.

"You must drink this." Merlin whispered. Estelle drank what she could and panted. When she had finished the cup, she was a little better. "Better?" Estelle nodded. "Good. Now go to sleep."

Then Estelle cried out in pain. She squeezed Freya's hand. Merlin grabbed her hand and rubbed Estelle's forehead.

"Let it out. Squeezed the pain into my hand." Merlin whispered. Estelle did. She eventually calmed down. Merlin looked at Gaius. "We have to do it now."

"Merlin, we can't. She's in too much pain." Freya replied.

"Freya, the sooner we remove, the sooner the pain goes away and the sooner she can start to recover."

"Let's get started." Gaius sighed. So Gaius cut Estelle's flesh. Estelle cried out in pain. Merlin rubbed her arm and shushed her. Freya held Estelle's hand and tended to her fever. "Merlin, I need your help. She's losing a lot of blood."

Merlin nodded and helped Gaius. When Gaius removed the appendix, Estelle was still in a lot of pain. Merlin grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Gaius stitched her wound and bandaged it. Merlin went over to the bowl of water near the door and washed his hands. He dried them off and went to Estelle and Freya. He kissed Estelle's forehead.

"You'll be fine. You did a good job. Now, go to sleep." Merlin whispered. Estelle nodded. Gaius got up and went to the main room. He came back with a cup of water.

"Here, she needs to drink this. It will help her fight the fever and infection." Gaius answered. Merlin did. Estelle drank the water and went to sleep.

"Do you have any yarrow?"

"Yes. Why?"

"She could use it. It will help her as she recovers."

"I have some but not a whole lot."

"I'll go get some more tomorrow."

"Merlin, you should rest." Freya said.

"I can't, Freya. I need to be with her." Merlin panted.

"Merlin, you haven't slept very well since we left. You need to rest. It's been a long day."

"I'm fine, Freya."

"Merlin, Freya is right. You can help me with dinner."

"Ok."

So Gaius and Merlin left the room. Merlin told Gaius what happened as they made dinner. Merlin was cutting something vegetables and was so shaky and worried about Estelle that he cut his finger. He hissed painfully. Gaius looked and saw Merlin's finger bleeding.

"Merlin, are you alright?" Gaius asked as he grabbed a cloth and gave it to Merlin.

"I'm fine. Just shaky." Merlin answered. Gaius saw how shaky Merlin was.

"Let's bandage your finger and then you can go get some rest."

"Ok."

Gaius helped Merlin bandage his finger. When they were done, they went to the other room. Freya saw Merlin's finger. She went to Merlin and hugged him.

"What happened?" Freya wondered.

"It's nothing. I just cut my finger." Merlin answered.

"You're so shaky. Go sit down. I'll get you some cold water."

Merlin sat down and tried to relax. Freya got him a cup of cold water. She went in and kneeled beside the chair and gave Merlin the cup.

"Drink." Freya whispered. Merlin drank some water but he was still shaky. "You need to lie down. You need to rest."

"I'll be fine." Merlin shakily answered.

"No, you won't."

"Freya, I just need time."

"Fine but tonight, you are coming with me to bed or I will drag you to bed."

"I need to stay with her."

"I know you do but not like this."

"Freya, he's not going to listen. Just let him be."

Freya went to Gaius.

"He needs to rest, Gaius." Freya said.

"I know but he's stubborn. He's like his father. Eventually, he will learn that he needs to rest when he's told." Gaius sighed.

"Then why won't he come with me? He could get himself killed."

"I know but he's smart. He'll learn. You might have to pull him by the ear but he'll eventually see sense."

"Ok."

So Freya and Gaius made dinner. When dinner was ready, Freya went to Merlin. She saw Merlin in the chair sleeping. She shook his shoulder.

"It's time to eat." Freya whispered.

"I can't eat. I'm not feeling good and I'm still shaky." Merlin answered.

"You'll feel better when you get some food in your stomach."

"Fine."

Merlin and Freya went to the main room. Gaius had three bowls of soup waiting. They sat down and ate dinner. Merlin didn't eat. He just tried to keep calm.

"Merlin, are you alright?" Freya asked.

"I'm fine." Merlin answered. "I'm just not sure if I can eat."

"Try to eat at least one bite."

"Ok."

Merlin nodded. He ate one bite and put his spoon down. Then a few minutes later, he groaned.

"I'll be right back." Merlin groaned.

"Eat a few more bites." Gaius said.

"I can't. I need to go get some fresh air. It's about to come back up."

"Ok. Let's get you outside."

SO Freya and Merlin went outside. The cool air helped Merlin calm down but he still vomited. Freya helped him calm down. When Merlin was done, he put his head on Freya's shoulder.

"We should go back inside." Merlin sighed.

"Ok." Freya answered. So they went to Gaius' chambers. Merlin made up the spare bed. Merlin and Freya went to bed. Freya fell asleep but Merlin didn't. Eventually, Merlin got up and sat down in the chair next to Estelle.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_**Estelle pt.7**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Freya woke up and saw that Merlin wasn't beside her. She sat up and saw Merlin in the chair sleeping. She got up and went to him. She shook his shoulder. Merlin moaned and woke up.

"Come back to bed." Freya said. Merlin nodded and got up. He followed Freya back to bed. They laid down and went to sleep. The next morning, Freya woke up and smiled when she saw Merlin still sleeping. She watched him as he slept. She sat up causing Merlin to wake. "Go back to sleep."

"No, I need to get up." Merlin sighed.

"Alright."

So they got up. Freya got dressed and went to clean her face. Gaius was awake making breakfast.

"Good morning, Gaius." Freya said.

"Good morning, Freya. Is Merlin awake?" Gaius wondered.

"Yes. He's checking Estelle."

"Good."

Freya cleaned her face and then went back to their room. Estelle was awake. Freya walked over.

"How do you feel Estelle?" Freya asked.

"Better." Estelle answered.

"You scared us to death."

"Can I get dressed?"

"Sure. I'll get you a dress."

Freya grabbed a clean dress for Estelle. Merlin and Freya left the room.

"Merlin, you need to put your shirt on." Freya sighed.

"I forgot. She woke up and I went to her." Merlin replied. When Estelle was done getting dressed, Merlin grabbed a shirt and put it on. "Later today, I need to get some more yarrow for Gaius."

"I don't want yarrow. I don't need it." Estelle complained.

"I'm doing it any ways. Besides, who said that it was for you. Gaius has other patients."

"After breakfast, I'm going to go see Gwen." Freya said.

"Alright." Merlin answered.

"Can I go with you, Freya?" Estelle asked.

"No. You're staying in bed. You need to rest. Your body is still weak."

"I didn't ask you."

"I don't care. I'm your father. You will do as I say."

"Freya, can I go with you?"

"Only if you promise to rest when we get back. Merlin is right. You need to rest." Freya suggested.

"Fine." Estelle sighed.

"If you think you're so strong, you can help Gaius clean up. He could use some help." Merlin said.

"Leave me alone."

Merlin looked at Freya and sighed. After breakfast, Freya and Estelle went to visit Gwen. Merlin stayed and helped Gaius with his patients. When Freya and Estelle got to Gwen's chamber, they knocked on the door. Gwen opened the door.

"Freya, Estelle, come in." Gwen greeted. Estelle and Freya went in. Estelle sat down.

"I wanted to visit and get to know you. Merlin hasn't really spoken a lot about Camelot." Freya explained.

"Alright."

"Freya, do I have to sit?" Estelle wondered.

"If you don't want your father yelling at you then yes." Freya warned.

"What happened?" Gwen asked.

"Estelle had appendicitis last night and now she's so full of energy."

"Then it's better to let it out or else she will drive you and Merlin insane."

"Too late with Gaius. During breakfast, she was acting like her father. Gaius got annoyed and yelled at Merlin."

"She does look like him but I can tell that she also looks like Morgana."

"I know. Estelle doesn't like being like her parents."

"Estelle, how about you we go to the garden and talk? You can help my servant care for the plants."

"Alright." Estelle answered.

So the girls went to the garden. Estelle helped Gwen's servant while Gwen and Freya talked. An hour later, Merlin came out and wrapped his arms around Freya and kissed her.

"I'm going to collect some herbs for Gaius. One day back and he's got a list of herbs for me to collect." Merlin said.

"Be back before dark." Freya answered.

"I will. Where's Estelle?"

"Helping Gwen's servant with the garden. She needed something to do. I think her magic may have helped with her very quick change from barely even to stay awake to full of energy."

"Yeah."

"Then again, she is like you."

"Haha."

Merlin went to find Estelle. He saw her playing with a dog. He went to her and pulled her braid.

"Hey, let go." Estelle said. She saw Merlin and scowled at him. "Father."

"What? I came to see how you're doing. I'm going to be gone for a few hours. Gaius has a list of herbs for me to collect." Merlin sighed.

"Alright."

"Behave and help Gaius. He expects to see you after lunch."

"Yes sir."

"Love you."

Estelle didn't answer. Merlin sighed and kissed her forehead. Then he left. After lunch, Estelle helped Gaius.

"Your father is very proud of you. I haven't seen him so happy in a long time." Gaius said.

"Yeah, well it doesn't change anything." Estelle sighed.

"Why are you so angry at him?"

"He won't leave me alone."

"Why should he? He's your father and you're just like him at times but when it comes to being around him or talking about him, you act like your mother."

"I'm not my mother or my father and I don't want to be."

"One day, you will be grateful that your father has shown you the love he shows you."

"Maybe. Is there anything else you want me to do?"

"No, you can go."

Estelle left the room. She was walking in the lower town when a woman threw a tomato at her.

"You witch. What are you doing here?" The woman said.

"Walking and I'm not a witch." Estelle answered.

"She's just like her mother. She'll kill us all like her mother did."

"Who do you think my mother is?"

"Morgana, of course."

Merlin saw it and went to them.

"Estelle might be Morgana's daughter but she is also my daughter and she is to be treated as such." Merlin explained.

"She'll kill us all. You'll see." The woman replied.

"Death will see you soon but not by my daughter's hands."

Everyone walked away.

"Come on, let's go home." Merlin sighed. So they walked to the citadel. They saw a group of druids. Estelle saw one of the young men who looked at her.

"Who are they?" Estelle wondered.

"Druids. They're staying here for a while."

They walked home. Estelle thought of that boy. Merlin, Freya, and Estelle moved into their new chambers. Estelle had her own room. The next morning, she went to the citadel and saw the boy. She walked up to him. They smiled at each other.

"Hello, my name is Estelle." Estelle greeted.

"My name is Jacob." Jacob answered.

"How long will you be staying?'

"For a few weeks. I want to explore but I need someone who knows the place."

"I only moved here a few days ago."

"Then we could explore together."

"Alright. I have nothing to do, we could go now."

"Then let's go."

So they explored Camelot. Merlin saw the two smiling and laughing and having fun. He smiled and sighed.

"What?" Freya asked.

"Oh nothing. Just Estelle playing with one of the druid boys we saw yesterday." Merlin answered.

"Really."

"Yeah."

Freya looked out the window and saw the two. Merlin looked at Freya.

"Those two look kind of cute for each other." Freya said. "Oh and they're kissing."

"What?" Merlin panicked. He looked at the two. Freya started laughing. "That wasn't funny."

"You'll have to face the fact that soon she'll get married."

"No, not till she's 18."

"You'll have to tell her that."

"If I do, she won't listen."

"Merlin, she'll come around."

"I know."

Merlin and Freya went back to work. Estelle and Jacob were in the castle walking when Estelle ran into a lord.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you." Estelle apologized.

"You witch. Did you curse me?" The lord hissed as he grabbed Estelle and roughly pushed her against the wall.

"No, I swear. Let me go."

"I should destroy you."

Merlin heard the noise and opened the door.

"Lord Margwyn, leave my daughter alone." Merlin ordered as he walked up to him. Margwyn let go of Estelle. "Touch my daughter again and you will pay."

"You can't hurt me." Margwyn answered.

"I'm a lord too and a good and loyal friend to the queen."

Margwyn walked away. Merlin looked at Estelle and Jacob.

"What happened?" Merlin asked.

"I ran into him. I didn't mean to. Then he grabbed me and said that I cursed him. He called me a witch. He said that he should destroy me." Estelle explained.

"He's always been so cruel. He does not bluff. He has hurt people before and has gotten away with it. When Uther was alive, Margwyn was very cruel to me. No one ever knew. I told someone and he killed the servant I told. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Jacob, meet my father."

Jacob nodded at Merlin.

"You two can go now. Just be careful." Merlin said.

"I'll protect your daughter, sir." Jacob answered.

"Call me Merlin. I know you will."

Estelle and Jacob went outside. Merlin went back into his chambers and closed the door.

"What's wrong?" Freya asked.

"Lord Margywn threatened Estelle. He doesn't bluff." Merlin replied.

"Estelle will be fine."

"I know. I just fear that he might hurt her."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_**Estelle pt.8**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Later that day, Estelle came home. Merlin smiled when he saw her but Estelle only ignored him. She went to her room and slammed the door. Merlin went in and saw her look at him angrily.

"Out of my room." Estelle said.

"No because I've had enough of you treating me like your mother did. You don't want to be like your mother but when you look at me or treat me with disrespect, you look and act like your mother. I love you and I feel like it's in vain. I love you, Estelle. There are times where I think that you're coming around but then you push me away and it hurts so much." Merlin explained.

"I didn't ask to come here. I didn't want to. I didn't even want to stay with you."

"You're my daughter. I wasn't going to let you suffer alone but now it doesn't seem to matter."

"Finally you see some truth."

"Will you stop this?" Merlin shouted as he grabbed Estelle. "I lost your mother. I don't want to lose you too."

"You mean nothing to me." Estelle hissed. She pushed Merlin away and grabbed a bag and put a few things in it. "I'm leaving and you can't stop me."

"Estelle, no."

Estelle ran out of the room and ran to where Jacob was staying.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked.

"I heard that you were leaving tomorrow. I want to come with you." Estelle answered.

"What about your father?"

"I don't care about him."

"Then let's go get you settled."

So they got settled. When Estelle was asleep, Jacob got up and walked to the woods. He saw Margywn and smiled.

"I have the girl in my reach. She doesn't want to be with her father. Soon, she will wish she had stayed. I will get to know her and then I will marry her and tried to have a baby with her. If she is not pregnant in 4 months, I will give her to you." Jacob explained.

"Good but will you be able to get her pregnant that soon. I will give you 7 months." Margwyn answered.

"Thank you, sire. She won't even see it coming."

"No, she won't. You have done well."

"I should go back."

Jacob went back to Estelle. He laid down next to her and went to sleep. They left the next morning and Merlin watched from the window as she walked beside Jacob. Then he felt Freya put a hand on his shoulder.

"I shouldn't have yelled at her." Merlin cried.

"It wouldn't have mattered. Hopefully, she will come back. If she doesn't Iseldir can help you find her." Freya answered.

"Maybe."

"Come lie down and calm yourself."

"I don't think I'll be able to till I can hug her in my arms."

"Then go rest."

Merlin went to bed and laid down. He tried to sleep but couldn't. For the next week, Estelle and Jacob were happy. One day, Jacob proposed to Estelle and she said yes. So the next day, they got married and tried to have children. Merlin had stopped sleeping. Freya tried to help him but nothing seemed to help. 6 months past and Estelle had finally gotten pregnant but she didn't tell Jacob. One night, Jacob went to see Margwyn.

"She still isn't pregnant. You can have her. I give up. She might be my wife but I have no love for her. I'll have go to the river to fetch water, you can do as you see fit." Jacob sighed.

"Thank you, Jacob. I will give her over to the Sarrum's son. He will love to have Morgana and Merlin's daughter. Then I can go to Camelot and brag to Merlin how I have his beloved daughter. He has become very ill without her with him." Margwyn replied. Jacob left and went to the tent. He saw Estelle in bed resting. He laid down next to her and noticed that she wasn't asleep.

"Why are you still awake?"

"Because I was waiting for you to come to bed. I love you." Estelle whispered.

"I love you too." Jacob lied. They kissed and then went to sleep. The next morning, they woke up and got ready for the day. "Estelle, I need you to go fetch some water from the river."

"Alright. I'll be right back."

Estelle went to the river to get some water. Then someone grabbed her and put a cuff on her wrist and locked it so she couldn't take it off. They knocked her out and took her to a cave where they beat her and raped her and did everything they wanted or could to her. 4 months past and Merlin hadn't sleep. His magic was the only thing keeping him alive. Estelle was hurt in every possible way. One day in Camelot, there was a council meeting. Margwyn went to Merlin.

"Merlin, I hear that your daughter is an amazing object to play with. I even got to play with her myself. She is truly amazing. She's as fun as you were. I wish I could have kept her but no. The Sarrum's son wants him and paid for her at a very fine price." Margwyn mocked. Merlin used his magic and pinned Margwyn to the wall.

"Where is she? I want my daughter back now." Merlin ordered.

"I'll never tell you."

Merlin stopped and let the two guards grabbed Margwyn.

"Take him to a cell and wait for further instructions." Merlin said. Margwyn was taken away. Merlin went to Gwen. "My lady, Margwyn knows where my daughter is and it isn't good."

"Take the knights and go find her." Gwen answered. Merlin nodded and walked out of the room. "Merlin, bring her back alive."

"I will."

So Merlin left. He told the knights to prepare to travel. Leon, Gwaine, and Percival met in his chambers.

"The Sarrum was near Odin's lands when he was alive. His son is most likely there." Leon said.

"Yes, but it will take too long for us to find her. He most likely moved somewhere else." Merlin sighed.

"I agree. We must find her before she is used anymore. The more she is hurt, the harder it will be for her to go back to feeling loved." Gwaine answered.

"She didn't really love since the day she was to the day she met me but she didn't understand that I loved her."

"Which is why we must find her."

"Merlin, didn't you say that the closer to Camelot the Sarrum was, the more dead bodies were found?" Freya asked.

"Yes. Why?" Merlin wondered.

"What if he had other victims? He most likely killed them."

"We did hear rumors that there was a lot of bloodshed near Odin's lands but it isn't Odin doing it." Percival stated.

"We'll go there first. We leave in an hour." Merlin ordered. So the three knights left. Merlin turned to Freya and put his hand on her womb. "I'll be back with Estelle. She needs to meet her baby brother or sister. I'll be safe."

"I know you will and I'll take care. Gwen gave me a servant to help till I've given birth." Freya replied. They kissed and looked at each other. "I love you."

"I love you too."

An hour later, Merlin and the knights rode to find Estelle. They went to where they heard there were dead bodies. They saw a village and bodies littering the ground. Leon found a sword.

"This is the mark of the Sarrum. His son must be behind this." Leon said.

"He's more ruthless than his father." Merlin sighed. "There's some caves north of here. Let's see if there's anything there."

So they rode to the caves. They heard a girl screaming.

"That's Estelle." Merlin exclaimed. They rode to the caves. They were blocked off by several men. Merlin used his magic and killed them. "Kill them all except the Sarrum's son. I want him alive to pay."

Merlin ran into the cave and saw a man raping Estelle. Merlin killed the man. He took his jacket off and ran to Estelle. He used the jacket to cover her. He pulled her into a hug. Estelle sobbed and hugged him close.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Estelle sobbed.

"It's alright. Everything's going to be alright. Let's get you home." Merlin whispered. Leon came in and took his cape off and gave it to Merlin. Merlin wrapped it around Estelle. Then he saw that she was pregnant. He put his hand on her womb and felt the baby kick. "You're pregnant."

"Yes, with Jacob's child. We got married and kept trying to have a baby. I'm pregnant with twins. A boy and a girl."

"How do you know?"

"Because one is powerful and I can feel it trying to summon a dragon and the other has the power of a high priestess."

"Let's get you home."

So Merlin picked Estelle up and carried her to the horses. They rode back to Camelot.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_**Estelle pt.9**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

When they got home, Merlin carried her to bed. Merlin laid her down and Gaius came in. Freya got what they needed. Gaius and Merlin did what they could for Estelle. Estelle was panting a lot.

"Go to sleep." Merlin whispered.

"Where's Jacob?" Estelle asked.

"We don't know. Can you tell us what happened?"

"I went to fetch water from the river and the next thing I know, I'm being tortured. Jacob and I got married a week after we left Camelot. We were married for 6 months when I was kidnapped."

"He didn't come here or look for you?"

"He said that the world was dangerous."

"Estelle, you were tortured for 4 months."

"When I'm better, I need to see him. I need to tell him the truth."

"You'll be up and about in a few days." Gaius said. "Just be careful."

"I will." Estelle answered. Gaius left the room. Freya came in and smiled.

"Looks like we'll be having our babies around the same time." Freya sighed as she went to Estelle. She sat down on the bed next to Merlin.

"I guess so. I'm sorry for how I treated you."

"I'm just glad to have you back. Now go to sleep." Merlin whispered as he kissed Estelle's forehead. Estelle went to sleep. Freya kissed Merlin's cheek.

"Go to bed. I'll take care of her. You're about to collapse." Freya ordered.

"I will but I'll need help."

Freya helped Merlin to bed. Merlin laid down and fell asleep quickly. Freya took care of Estelle and Merlin. Gwen came in an hour later.

"How is she?" Gwen wondered.

"Tired. Merlin's sleeping and he's looking a little better." Freya sighed.

"How bad is it?"

"On the outside, she's fine. She just needs to rest for a few days and then she can get up and move around."

"Good."

"We don't know how she is on the inside. She's nicer to Merlin."

"It's sad that it took something so horrible to change her."

"Yes, it is. DO you want some tea? I was going to make some."

"Sure."

SO Gwen and Freya drank tea and talked at the table. An hour later, Estelle got up and got dressed. She went to see Freya.

"Mother, can I have some tea?" Estelle asked.

"Yes, come sit down." Freya replied as she got a cup of tea for Estelle. Estelle sat down at the table and tried to relax. Freya gave her the cup of tea.

"Thanks."

"How do you feel?"

"It hurts a little but not as much as it did. I feel better."

"Good but you should be resting."

"It's better when I move around. Then the babies don't kick as hard."

"Alright but for the next few days, you must stay in the castle and not walk out of the room without me or your father."

"Yes, ma'am."

"You and your father need to learn to stop your magic from healing your body. Both of you look like death but you are able to do more than you should."

"It's a gift."

Gwen laughed at what Estelle said.

"You sound just like your father. I recall he said that once." Gwen said.

"He probably did." Estelle sighed. They heard Merlin in the other room moaning.

"I'll go check on him. He might be having a nightmare." Freya suggested. She got up and went to check on Merlin. Merlin was awake but he was still tired. "Merlin, go back to sleep."

"I'm fine. How's Estelle?" Merlin moaned.

"She's in the other room with Gwen."

"What? She should be resting."

Merlin got up and went to see Estelle. When he saw her, he sighed and went to her. Estelle stood up and hugged him. Merlin hugged her and didn't let go.

"You should be resting." Merlin whispered.

"SO should you." Estelle answered. Estelle sat down as Merlin went to get some tea. He sat down next to Freya. They saw that Estelle was playing with a ring on her necklace.

"Where did you get those rings?" Gwen asked.

"Jacob gave them to me. We're married. I'm pregnant with his twins. That's why I want to find him."

"How long have you two been married?"

"For 10 months."

"You two got married how long after you met?" Freya wondered.

"A week. He wanted to and I felt happy with him. When we got married, he was determined to get me pregnant. I decided that I wanted a baby too." Estelle explained.

"Sounds a little forceful."

"He wasn't."

"When I'm better, I need to talk to Margwyn and the Sarrum's son." Merlin sighed.

"Cain. His name is Cain." Estelle replied. A few days later, Estelle saw Jacob while she was looking out the window. She went to the door and saw her father.

"Someone left you a note."

Estelle looked at the note.

"It's from Jacob. Can I go see him tonight?" Estelle wondered.

"Sure. I need to go to the cells. Get some rest." Merlin answered.

"I will."

Merlin went to the cells and talked to Margwyn.

"What did you want with my daughter?" Merlin asked.

"The pleasure of ruining her live. Did I win?" Margwyn replied.

"No. She's home safe and sound and happy. You didn't ruin her life."

"It doesn't matter. Tonight, she will be going back to her prison."

"What does that mean?"

"It means someone knows that she's home and they're going to follow her tonight when she goes to see her husband."

Merlin went to see Cain.

"Ah, so you must be that little girl's father?" Cain questioned.

"Yes, I am. Who gave her to you? Was it Margwyn?" Merlin asked.

"Yes and a boy. He was about 18."

"Do you know who he is?"

"Not really."

Merlin questioned Cain and Margwyn till dark. Then he went to gather the knights, Gwen and some others.

"Someone knows that Estelle is going to meet Jacob tonight. The note was at the door." Merlin said.

"I saw Jacob today. He was in the lower town." Freya answered. "Merlin, what if the traitor isn't someone we don't know? What if it's Jacob? Estelle said that he told her to fetch the water when she was kidnapped. There was a boy with Margwyn. All the evidence points to Jacob."

"Freya's right. We must go after them. Estelle might be with Jacob soon so we must hurry."

They rode after Estelle. Estelle rode to the middle of the woods to a pond where she saw Jacob. She got off her horse and went to him. They kissed passionately.

"I have something to tell you." Estelle whispered.

"I do too." Jacob answered.

"You first."

"I found a nice house for us to live in and have a family in. It's perfect."

"What about my family?"

"You didn't care about them before."

"Jacob, being kidnapped changed a lot of things."

"DO you love me?"

"Yes. DO you love me?"

"DO you love her, Jacob?" Merlin asked as he came out of the shadows.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Estelle questioned.

"Answer the question, Jacob. DO you love my daughter?"

"Yes. Of course I do." Margwyn lied.

"Then why did you hand her over to Margwyn to be harmed? Why didn't you search for her like a husband should? Why are you going to kill her?" Merlin explained.

"Father, he wasn't going to kill me." Estelle said.

"Look in his right hand."

Estelle did and saw the knife.

"I wasn't going to hurt you, I swear." Jacob lied.

"You've lied to me for months. How could you do this to me? How could you do this to our child?" Estelle yelled.

"Child? You're pregnant?"

"Yes, I am. I'm pregnant with twins and you will never see them. Take him away."

Leon and Percival grabbed Jacob.

"What do want done with me?" Jacob wondered.

"I want to watch you be burned at the stack. I was tortured and beaten till I nearly died because of you." Estelle replied. Estelle went to Merlin who hugged her. They went back to Camelot. When they got to Camelot, Margwyn, Cain, and Jacob were brought before Gwen. Estelle stood next to her parents with a look of anger on her face.

"You have all done the most horrible thing. All of you have hurt the live of a child. A girl who had never really known what love was. Margwyn, you committed treason. Jacob, you lied to your wife and attempted to murder her. Cain, you destroyed the lives of so many people. Estelle and Merlin, what should their punishment be?" Gwen explained.

"Death. For all of them." Estelle answered.

"They hurt my daughter. If she wants to see them killed than I do to." Merlin finished.

"All three of you have been sentenced to death. Take them away." Gwen ordered. The three men were taken away. Gwen looked at the court. "Let this service as a lesson to those who wish to harm others. It will not go unpunished. You are all dismissed."

Merlin, Freya, and Estelle walked out of the room with everyone else.

"Father, I'm going to see Jacob. I need to talk to him." Estelle said.

"I'll go with you. I don't want you to be alone." Merlin answered.

"If you want to."

SO they went to the cells. They were putting Jacob in his when Merlin and Estelle came.

"My daughter wants to speak to her husband." Merlin explained. Gwaine nodded and gave Merlin the key.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

_**Estelle pt.10**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Estelle went in and Merlin stayed outside the cell.

"Estelle, what are you doing here?" Jacob asked.

"Why did you betray me?" Estelle wondered.

"I didn't, Estelle. I love you."

"Quit lying to me, Jacob. You made this hard enough."

"Ok, fine. I did lie to you."

"Why did you betray me? Did you betray me before we met?"

"No. We had already met. It was after you bumped into Margwyn."

"Why, Jacob?"

"Because I didn't want to suffer at his hands. I love you, Estelle, and the babies."

"So you chose death over me and suffering that might not even happen?"

"Yes."

"Or is it because you wanted my babies but not me? Did you really love me? Because right now, I can't believe anything you say." Estelle yelled. "Are you lying? Did you want the babies more than me?"

"Yes, I did. You were nothing to me. All I've ever wanted was a child. I wanted sons not daughters and certainly not a wife." Jacob shouted.

"SO you used me, a 16 year old girl to make you feel better?"

"Yes."

"Give me your hand."

Jacob did. Estelle grabbed his hand and took the ring.

"You are not worthy to be my husband. I'm leaving you. I will watch you be burned at the stake tomorrow and my babies will grow up know the truth about their father. They will grow up learning that their father is nothing but a scum and would never have loved them. They will know the truth because I was never given the chance to know the truth." Estelle explained.

"I thought you loved me." Jacob replied.

"I thought I loved you but I guess we never truly loved each other."

Estelle started to walk out.

"Kiss me before I die." Jacob asked. Estelle stopped and looked at him.

"Why would I kiss a monster?" Estelle questioned before she walked out. Merlin locked the cell door and gave the keys to Gwaine. They went to their chambers. When they went in, Estelle sighed. "Can I go for a walk in the lower town?"

"Sure." Merlin answered. Estelle was about to leave. "Come here, Estelle." Estelle went to Merlin and he hugged her. "I'm so proud of you. You faced him so well. You were as strong as your mother but I could see that you were stronger than her. I'm sorry about what happened to you but I'm so happy to have you back."

"Me too. I'm sorry."

"You've been forgiven again and again."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Merlin let go of Estelle who went to the door.

"Put your cloak and shawl on. It's getting cold out." Merlin warned.

"Ok."Estelle answered. She put her cloak and shawl on. Merlin came over and put the hood from her cloak on. Estelle looked at him and smiled.

"Be back before it's too late."

"I will."

Estelle went to the lower town and walked. Everyone she saw glared at her. She put her hand on her womb to calm the babies inside her. She looked at the ground trying not to cry or show fear. A woman took a handful of dirt and threw it at Estelle. Estelle gasped and stopped. She looked up at the woman.

"Why do you hurt me?" Estelle asked.

"You hurt your father? You should have been sentanced to death." The woman yelled.

"It's not your place to tell me what and why I should be hurt. Everything is in the past."

People came out of their homes to see what was happening.

"Your father loved you but you don't care. You ran off with a man who didn't even love you. You are not just like your mother, you are your mother. You're a witch and you've come back to kill us. She'll kill us all. That I can confirm. We should kill her before she kills us." The woman explained. Estelle tried to get away but she was trapped. She became afraid. She tried to use her magic but then a rock hit her in the head. She gasped and fell to the ground. She covered her womb and screamed as people threw stones at her. Merlin heard her scream and looked out the window.

"What is it?" Freya asked.

"The people are throwing stones at her." Merlin answered as he ran out of the room. He ran to the village and ran to Estelle. He covered her with his body. "Stop!"

The people stopped and Merlin helped Estelle get up.

"How could you love her when she hates you?" The woman questioned.

"She's my daughter. We have made peace and you all have been warned about hurting my daughter. I don't care how long ago it was." Merlin explained.

"She'll kill us."

"She can't but I will if you ever hurt her again. Let's go Estelle."

Estelle and Merlin went inside and went to their chambers. Estelle sat down in a chair and rubbed her womb. Merlin put his hand on her arm.

"Are you ok?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah." Estelle sighed.

"Are the babies ok?"

"Yeah."

Merlin and Freya treated Estelle's wounds. Estelle didn't say anything. When they were done, Estelle was crying. Merlin put his hand on Estelle's shoulder. He pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok, Estelle." Merlin whispered. Estelle nodded but still cried. Merlin picked her up and carried her to bed. Freya came in and took Estelle's shoes off and her cloak and shawl. Eventually, Estelle calmed down and fell asleep. Merlin and Freya left the room and closed the door. Merlin wrapped his arms around Freya and kissed her. Freya kissed back and then put his hand on her womb. He felt the baby kick and smiled. He looked at Freya and sighed. "Why do people have to reject her when she's suffering?"

"I don't know." Freya answered.

"She needs peace."

"I know."

"Go sit down while I make dinner."

"Ok."

Freya sat down while Merlin made dinner.

"It's been a long day." Freya sighed as she tried to calm down.

"Yeah." Merlin answered. He finished making dinner and handed Freya a bowl of stew.

"Thanks."

Then someone knocked on the door. Merlin opened the door.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_**Estelle pt.11**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Mother." Merlin exclaimed as he hugged Hunith.

"Merlin, I have missed you." Hunith whispered.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Come in."

Hunith went in and hugged Freya.

"How are you feeling?" Hunith wondered.

"As good as any pregnant woman can feel." Freya sighed. Merlin brought Hunith's bags in and closed the door.

"I also came to meet Estelle."

"She's sleeping right now or she should be. She's still very emotional."

"I understand."

Estelle woke to her babies kicking. She heard the talking and got up. She put her shawl on and went to the door. Freya saw her.

"Estelle, you should be in bed sleeping." Freya said.

"What's going on?" Estelle asked.

"Mother, meet Estelle. Estelle, this is my mother." Merlin greeted. Estelle nodded and Hunith went to her.

"You look so much like your father. How do you feel?" Hunith wondered.

"Fine. Just a little shaky." Estelle mumbled.

"Come sit down, Estelle." Merlin calmly suggested. Estelle sat down at the table. Merlin gave her a bowl of soup and then handed one to Hunith who sat down next to Estelle. Hunith saw Estelle's forehead.

"What happened to your head?" Hunith questioned.

"I was walking in the lower town and the villagers stoned me. Father managed to help me." Estelle answered.

"Why would they do that?"

"Because of who my mother is."

"Well, they are no better than Morgana. If we hate each other and think evil thoughts then we are no better than someone who has killed or destroyed lives."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. How do you feel about becoming a mother soon?"

"Pretty good. Better now that I know the truth about my husband and now that soon I won't have to feel horrible marrying a scum."

"You are a very lucky young woman. God is going to use you for great things."

"Maybe."

"He will. Children are a gift from God. You are a gift to your father and your children will be a gift to you."

"Well, I guess my mother didn't consider me a gift. She considered me a curse."

"Well, you're not a curse. You are an amazing gift and I think Freya considers you a gift."

"I sure do. I have loved being with you." Freya replied.

"That goes for me too. You are an amazing gift." Merlin sighed. He went to her and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." Estelle mumbled.

"Now, eat. You should be resting."

Estelle nodded and finished eating. They talked for a while near the fire. Merlin was hugging Estelle who was starting to fall asleep.

"She's almost asleep." Freya whispered.

"I should get her to bed." Merlin sighed. Merlin picked her up and carried her to bed. He laid her down on the bed and covered her up. He took her shawl and covered her.

"Has she talked at all about what happened?" Hunith wondered.

"Not really and we haven't pushed her to talk. Merlin nearly lost her. He doesn't want to lose her again." Freya replied.

"She's got a heavy burden."

"I know. Merlin tried to talk to her but it's hard for her."

"He loves her so much."

Merlin kissed Estelle's forehead. He gently squeezed her hand.

"I love you." Merlin whispered. He left the room. He sat next to Freya and hugged her.

"Go to bed. You're exhausted." Freya answered.

"When you do."

"Merlin, listen to Freya. You need to rest." Hunith suggested.

"Fine." Merlin sighed. He went to bed. Hunith and Freya talked for an hour before they went to bed. The next morning, Merlin woke up to Freya moving closer. He moaned and pulled her closer.

"How do you feel?" Freya asked.

"Tired."

"Then go to sleep."

"I can't. The executions are today."

"When it's over, get some rest for me."

"Will you help me?"

"Maybe."

"Good."

Merlin sat up and sighed. He got up and got dressed. Freya tried to rest a little more. Merlin checked on Estelle and saw her looking out the window into the citadel where men were preparing for the executions.

"I thought I knew what love was and what it was like to be in love with someone but I guess I was wrong." Estelle said.

"He made you see what you wanted to see. Everyone goes through things like that. It's normal but it means that it will be harder for someone to do it again." Merlin answered.

"I should have realized that he was no good."

"You can't be doing this, Estelle. Not now. We need you and the babies will need you. If you do this anything can happen. You have to be strong. He's going to pay for his crimes but you can't be feeling this guilt."

"How can I not feel guilty?"

"Feeling guilty won't help you but learning from your past will."

Merlin hugged Estelle close.

"I love you and I can't bare to lose you again." Merlin whispered. Estelle didn't answer. "You can stay here. We'll go to the execution. You don't need to."

"No, I'll go. I want to watch him suffer like I suffered." Estelle replied.

"Ok."

Later that day, they went to the execution. The three were tied to the stake.

"Let this serve as a lesson to those who wish to harm others. It will not be tolerated. Cain has destroyed many lives. He paid for people only to treat them like dirt. Margwyn has abused his power and authority. He has also committed treason. Jacob has committed the most unforgivable thing. He has given his wife into the hands of murderers so that he would be free of any harm. Their punishment is death." Gwen explained. Merlin put his hand on Estelle's shoulder as the executioner threw the torch onto the pile of wood. As the screams grew louder, Estelle started to mess with the rings on her necklace. Merlin could feel her heart beat faster.

"I'm going to take her home. She's having an attack." Merlin whispered to Freya. Freya nodded.

"I'll stay with Hunith." Freya replied.

"Ok. Estelle, let's get you home."

"I'm fine." Estelle lied.

"You're having an attack. You need to see Gaius as well. Now, let's go." Merlin sighed. Estelle did as she was told. Merlin took her inside and took her to Gaius. When they went inside, Gaius was at the table. "Sit down." Estelle sat down on the bed.

"Merlin, what are you doing here?" Gaius asked.

"We were watching the execution when Estelle started having an attack."

"Let me take a look."

Gaius checked Estelle over.

"Merlin, get me the vial on end of the table. Get a cup of water." Gaius ordered. Merlin did as he was told. He gave it to Gaius who put a few drops in the cup and gave it to Estelle. "Drink this. It will help you calm down."

Estelle drank all the water.

"Good job." Merlin calmly said.

"How do you feel?" Gaius wondered.

"Better." Estelle panted.

"Lie down and rest while I talk to your father."

Estelle did as she was told. Merlin took the cup and put it on the table. He went to the door where Gaius was standing.

"You know what's going on, don't you?" Gaius asked.

"Yeah. We found burn marks on her and know we are starting to see how bad things are getting. That attack will most likely be the first of many attacks and that's not good." Merlin explained.

"Yes. If she has another attack, she could end up having the babies very early. Try to talk to her. She needs to talk and let this out before it kills her and the babies."

"I will."

"You did the right thing by taking her away from the execution."

"I know."

"I'll make up some medicine for her. I'll have a servant drop it off later today."

"Ok. How often should she take it and how much?"

"Three times a day till she gives birth. Three drops and no more. Make sure that she is resting when you give it to her. Wait half an hour before letting her get up. Her body needs that long for it to take affect."

"I will and if she gets worse, I'll make sure she stays in bed. Then when she gives birth, we can start taking her off of it."

"Yes."

"Ok. Can I carry her home so that she can rest in her bed?"

"Yes."

Merlin picked Estelle up and carried her home. He laid her down on her bed and watched over her. Half an hour later, Merlin sighed.

"You can get up. Just be careful." Merlin sighed. Estelle got up and looked out the window. She looked at the fire and played with her necklace.

"When I was first kidnapped, they were gentle with me. They raped me but it wasn't rough. Cain would take a dagger and would put it in a fire. When he pulled it out, he would cut me and burn me. He pressed it against my skin slowly dragged it across my skin. It hurt so much. He would let me rape me and do whatever they wanted for a certain amount of money. Some men would whip me if I spoke or cried out in pain or did something they didn't like. Some would cut me and make me bleed till I couldn't bleed anymore. Some would make me scream till I was too weak to scream. Day and night, they hurt me. They only let me eat once a day and only a little piece of bread. They let me have a small cup of water once a day. They only gave me enough to live. They did it so that I was too weak to escape but strong enough to fight and scream. they got rougher and rougher. Eventually, I stopped feeling pain. I gave up hope of being found. I tried to kill the babies so that they wouldn't be harmed. It never worked. I was afraid for my babies. They loved taking a burning stick and hitting me with it. I always screamed and cried till a month before you came. They hit me with the burning stick but I didn't react. I felt it but everything was numb. The only reason why I screamed the day you found me was because the man was about to kill the babies. I had tried to escape a few times but it never worked. They dislocated my arms and legs after the first time. They broke my legs after the second time. They stabbed me and chained me after the third time. What they did after that one was the worst. Daily, they would dislocate my legs and burn them. When they saw how hopeless I was, they stopped." Estelle explained. Merlin went her and hugged her. Both were crying. Estelle hugged Merlin back and sobbed. "I realized that I should have stayed with you. When you came, I thought that you would hate me."

"I could never hate you." Merlin cried.

"Margwyn said that you were sick but he said that you were disgusted that you even loved me. Now, I know that he was lying."

"You had the attack because you had been burned so many times."

"Yes."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

_**Estelle pt.12**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"I'm so sorry, Estelle." Merlin whispered.

"I know." Estelle answered.

"Let it out."

Estelle cried on Merlin's shoulder. When she was done, Freya and Hunith came in.

"What happened?" Freya asked.

"Mother, can you comfort her? She really needs it." Merlin whispered.

"Sure." Hunith answered. She hugged Estelle and let Estelle cry. Merlin and Freya left the room.

"She told me what happened, Freya. She let it out." Merlin cried. "It was so horrible. The things they did to her were so horrible. Thinking about her going through that makes me sick."

"Can you tell me?" Freya wondered.

"Yeah."

Merlin told Freya what Estelle had told him. When he was done, Freya hugged him and they cried.

"We kept thinking about what they did to her but they came no where near to what she actually went through." Freya said.

"Yeah. She's so strong, Freya." Merlin rasped.

"Yes, she is. Go comfort her. I'll tell Hunith."

"Thank you."

Merlin went back in and took Estelle.

"Freya will tell you." Merlin sighed.

"Ok. It will be ok, Merlin." Hunith whispered as she put a hand on his shoulder. Merlin smiled slightly.

"Thank you."

Hunith left the room and Freya told her what Merlin told her.

"Oh my goodness. That poor girl has suffered so much." Hunith gasped.

"I know. Merlin was barely able to tell me. It really bothered him." Freya answered.

"Of course it would. He loves her."

"I know. It makes me cry knowing that she went through that alone and pregnant."

"I know but she was very strong and she still is. She has fought very hard. All we can do is help her. Her body will be under a lot of stress when she gives birth."

"I wish we could make things better."

"We can by loving her and helping her."

"I know."

"I'm going to go see Gaius."

"Ok."

Hunith went to see Gaius. Freya went in to see Estelle and Merlin. She hugged them and they cried. When they finally calmed down, they sat down on the bed.

"You are very strong, Estelle. We are so proud of you. You faced something that is very hard and you survived it. We love you." Freya said.

"That's right. We love you so much and we are very proud of you." Merlin answered. Estelle smiled slightly.

"Thank you." Estelle replied.

"Get some rest. You have had a very exhausting day."

Estelle nodded and laid down. She tried to rest. Merlin kissed her forehead and left the room. Freya did the same. They closed the door and went to their room. Merlin sat on the bed and sighed. Freya sat next to him and kissed him. He kissed her.

"Stop it, Merlin." Freya ordered calmly.

"I can't, Freya. I'm her father." Merlin rasped.

"But you are not the one who turned her over to Margwyn. Let's get some rest. You need it and I could use it."

"Ok."

Merlin took his shoes off and laid down next to Freya. They went to sleep. For the next few months, Estelle had attacks but not as bad as the first. As the time for her to give birth came closer the most attacks she had. One day, Estelle was out walking. Then she felt hands grab her.

"I will make you pay." He hissed. He took her to the woods. He chained her to a tree. He broke her legs and Estelle screamed.

"Stop, please." Estelle cried. The man didn't listen. He took his torch and started a fire. Then he grabbed her and dragged her to the fire.

"You will pay."

He raped her.

* * *

Merlin was looking out a window and saw the fire.

"I'll be right back, Freya." Merlin said.

"Where are you going?" Freya asked.

"There's a fire in the woods."

"Be careful."

"I will."

Merlin ran to the woods.

* * *

The man had finished raping Estelle.

"You know what I'm about to do, don't you?" The man asked.

"Yes. Please, don't do it." Estelle cried.

"I will make you pay."

He pushed Estelle's legs into the fire. Estelle screamed as loud as she could. Merlin heard her and ran faster. When he got to Estelle, the man was taking the torch and was burning her arm.

"Leave her alone!" Merlin yelled. He used his magic and killed the man. He ran to Estelle and pulled her out of the fire. He shushed her and stopped the fire.

"It hurts so much, father." Estelle cried.

"I know. I know it does. Let's get you home."

"Father, the babies. I think I'm going to give birth to them."

"Let's get you home."

Merlin picked Estelle up and carried her home. He laid her down on her bed. Freya and Hunith followed him. Hunith checked Estelle over.

"What happened?" Hunith asked.

"I'm not fully sure." Merlin panted. "Why?"

"Go get Gaius. She's in labor and she's going to need a lot of help."

Merlin ran to get Gaius. He ran in and saw Gaius.

"Gaius, Estelle needs you. Her legs were burned badly and she's giving birth." Merlin explained.

"I'll be there when I get my things." Gaius answered. Merlin nodded and went home. He went in and saw Freya holding Estelle's hand. She was trying to keep Estelle calm. Merlin went to her.

"Merlin, she can't move her legs." Freya whispered.

"Gaius is coming. If she could move her legs then she would have been very lucky. She'll recover." Merlin answered. He wiped Estelle's tears away and she looked up at him and panted painfully.

"Father, it hurts." Estelle cried.

"Shh, I know. Gaius is coming. Don't cry, sweetie."

Estelle nodded. Then Gaius came in and checked Estelle over.

"She's very close to giving birth." Gaius said.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

_**Estelle pt.13**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

AN hour later, Estelle gave birth to a girl and a boy. She passed out as soon as she had given birth. Gaius and Hunith went to work tending to Estelle. Merlin and Freya took care of Estelle's kids. An hour later, Gaius came out.

"She's awake but just barely. She wants to see her babies." Gaius said.

"How is she?" Merlin asked.

"Very weak. She is able to move her legs but she's in a lot of pain. She won't be walking anytime soon."

"Ok."

Freya and Merlin took the twins in. Estelle laid on the bed resting. When Estelle saw them, she tried to sit up but Merlin stopped her.

"Don't move. You need to rest." Merlin whispered. Estelle did as she was told.

"How are Jessica and Jason?" Estelle panted.

"They're fine. They look so much like you."

"Good."

Freya handed Jessica to Estelle.

"She's beautiful." Estelle gasped.

"Yes, she's as beautiful as her mother." Freya replied.

Estelle held her twins for several minutes.

"You need to get some sleep." Merlin whispered. Estelle nodded and went to sleep. Merlin took the twins and put them in their cribs. Freya and Merlin went to bed. A couple of nights later, Freya woke Merlin. "What?"

"You need to go get your mother. I'm about to have the baby." Freya panted.

"Ok."

Merlin got up and got Hunith. A few hours later, Freya gave birth to a boy.

"It's a beautiful baby boy." Hunith exclaimed. Freya and Merlin laughed.

"Samuel." Freya laughed breathlessly. Merlin nodded as Hunith handed Samuel to him. Merlin handed Samuel to Freya. "He looks like you."

"No, he looks like you." Merlin whispered as he kissed Freya's forehead. Samuel cried slightly and opened his eyes for a moment.

"He has your eyes."

"Yes, he does."

"I'll leave you two to rest. I need to check on Estelle." Hunith said.

"Thank you, mother." Merlin replied. Hunith nodded and left the room. She saw Estelle in bed looking out the window.

"Is mother ok?" Estelle wondered.

"Yes, she's fine. SO is your baby brother." Hunith explained. "His name is Samuel."

"Who does he look like?"

"Both parents but he has his father's eyes."

"I wish I could see him."

"You can. I'll go tell Merlin."

"Ok."

Hunith went to tell Merlin. When she went in, Merlin and Freya were talking.

"Estelle wants to see her new brother." Hunith said.

"Can I take him to see Estelle?" Merlin wondered.

"DO it." Freya answered. Merlin took Samuel and went to Estelle's room. He sat on the bed and handed Samuel to Estelle.

"He's adorable." Estelle whispered.

"Yes, he is. I have two very adorable kids and two adorable grandchildren." Merlin answered.

"I know. Let's just hope he's more mature than his father is."

"Hey, I am mature."

"Really? You act like a child."

"Not."

"Liar."

"Go to sleep."

Estelle laid down and went to sleep. Merlin took Samuel back to his room. He saw Freya resting. He sat on the bed and smiled. Freya opened her eyes and smiled back.

"Should I feed him?" Freya asked.

"Yeah." Merlin sighed. "I'm going to go check on the fire."

Merlin handed Samuel to Freya. He left the room and Freya fed Samuel. When he had finished fixing the fire, he went back into the room and laid down on the bed. When Freya was done, she handed Samuel to Merlin. Samuel cooed and moved slightly. Merlin laid Samuel in the crib and then went to bed. Freya and Merlin went to sleep. A few months later, Estelle was able to walk.

"Father, I want to go for a walk. Can you walk with me?" Estelle wondered.

"Sure." Merlin answered. They went walking outside. "How do you feel?"

"Better."

"Good. How are your legs?"

"Fine."

"Tell me when you get tired."

"Ok."

They walked for an hour or so. When they were walking through the lower town, several people angrily looked at Estelle. Estelle moved closer to Merlin.

"Witch." One of the villagers hissed.

"Fool." Estelle answered.

"Estelle, let's go. These people are not worthy of any kind word." Merlin warned. Estelle and Merlin went home. When they went inside, Estelle sat down and Merlin got Estelle a cup of tea. "Those people will see how good you are."

"I know."

"What's wrong?" Hunith asked.

"The villagers were cruel to Estelle again."Merlin answered.

"They'll stop or they will have to learn the hard way."

"I know."

Merlin sighed and saw Freya holding Samuel in their bedroom. He went to her.

"How's our little boy?" Merlin whispered.

"Good." Freya replied. Then Percival came in.

"Merlin, it's Gaius. He doesn't have long." Percival said. Merlin followed Percival. They went to Gaius' chamber and saw Gaius in bed resting. Merlin went to him and kneeled next to the bed.

"What's wrong, Gaius?" Merlin asked.

"My time has come, Merlin." Gaius sighed.

"No. No, don't say that. You'll be fine."

"Merlin, my times is near and there is nothing you can do. There is nothing anyone can do about it. Just know that I love you so much. You are like a son to me. You will always be a son to me."

"And you will always be a father to me."

Merlin held Gaius' hand. He stayed with Gaius till night. By night, everyone was in the room watching and talking to Gaius. Then in the middle of the night, Gaius began to take his last breath. Freya was next to Merlin hugging him. Merlin didn't cry. It was obvious that he was trying to be strong. When Gaius took his last breath, Merlin squeezed Gaius' hand. Then Gaius let out his last breath and did not take another. Merlin began to sob. Freya kissed him and shushed him. Estelle sat behind them and hugged Merlin from behind. Hunith had her hand on Merlin's shoulder. An hour later, Merlin and Freya were home crying and holding Samuel. Estelle had already gone to bed. Hunith was taking care of Gaius' body.

"I'm so sorry, Merlin." Freya whispered.

"I can't believe he's dead, Freya." Merlin sobbed.

"I know."

Hunith knocked on the door.

"Come in." Freya sighed. Hunith came in.

"He's body has been taken care of. Gwen want to have the funeral tomorrow." Hunith explained.

"Ok."

Hunith went to Merlin and hugged him. Merlin hugged back.

"I know that you two were close." Hunith whispered.

"What will I do?" Merlin cried.

"Live your life happily. He would want you to be happy."

Merlin nodded. That next day, everyone gathered around the lake nearby. They watched as Gaius' body was burned in the center of the lake. After the funeral, everyone gathered in Merlin and Freya's chambers. They all sat around the table and talked.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

_**Estelle pt.14**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Hunith, we will need a court physician now that Gaius is gone. He said that he would want you or Merlin to take his place. Merlin is now court warlock so he can't really do it." Gwen explained. "Would you?"

"I would love to." Hunith answered.

"I've been wanting to start a school for all children. I know this is a lot to ask but I was wondering if Freya would like to do it. You can still care for your kids. I can do what I can to help you."

"I would love to." Freya replied.

"I don't see why not. I can take care of Samuel." Merlin said.

"Good. When can I start?"

"Next week?" Gwen asked.

"That would be perfect." Freya answered. Hunith became court warlock and Freya became a teacher. Several village kids and royal kids came. Estelle came as well. All the kids were playing in the citadel.

"Can I play?" Estelle wondered.

"No. We don't want an evil witch playing with us." A girl hissed.

"I'm not an evil witch."

"You can play with us. That's if you like running." A boy mumbled.

"Sure but my father said that I should be careful. My legs are very weak." Estelle replied.

"We'll be careful. Come on."

She played with the boys. Gwen looked down and saw Estelle laughing and playing with the boys. Freya saw them and smiled. Several minutes later, the kids came inside for school.

"We will be going outside in a few minutes to learn about plants and animals in the woods. We will have a few knights with us." Freya said. "I want those of you who can read and write to do what is written on the board. The kids who cannot, I will be teaching you."

The older kids did what was written on the board. Estelle and the younger kids learned how to read and write. Several of the girls laughed as Estelle tried to read the book.

"It's ok, Estelle. You're doing very well. Girls if you wish to have fun and not spend time helping my husband clean the leech tank, then I suggest you be quiet and do your school." Freya ordered. The girls went back to their school. A few minutes later, the knights came and they went outside to the woods. They saw several plants and animals.

"What plant is this and what can it be used for?" Freya asked. Estelle raised her hand. "Estelle?"

"It's yarrow. It can be used for all sorts of things. It can be used to stop infections and fevers." Estelle answered.

"Good job. Now, tell me what this plant is used for."

Estelle raised her hand again. Several kids raised their hands.

"Janice." Freya said.

"Everyone knows what it is. It's a violet." Janice answered.

"Nope. Estelle, what is this plant and what can it be used for?"

"It's a lavender and it can help with headaches. Father uses it all the time." Estelle replied.

"That's right."

"Know it all." Janice mumbled.

"Janice, Estelle is not a know it all. Her father just so happens to know about herbs. Her grandmother and Gaius have also taught her and some of it she learned from living with the druids." Freya explained. "Now, I want all of you to look for a plant that you find amazing and draw it. DO not touch it."

All the kids did. Janice saw a plant and tried to touch it but Estelle stopped her.

"Don't touch it. It's a poison ivy. It will make you very itchy." Estelle warned.

"I don't believe you." Janice hissed. She touched it. Estelle sighed and followed Elyan to the lake.

"Estelle, look at this plant." Elyan exclaimed. Estelle saw it. They drew the plant.

"I wonder what it is." Estelle wondered.

"Me too."

A few minutes later, Freya called all the kids back. They went back to the classroom. Merlin was waiting.

"This is our court warlock and Estelle's father. I want all of you to show him your plants and describe them." Freya said. They all lined up. Janice kept itching her arms. Merlin told the kids their the name of their plants and what they do.

"Janice, tell me about your plant." Merlin sighed.

"I don't remember." Janice mumbled.

"It had better not be that poison ivy you touched." Estelle warned. "I warned her but she didn't listen."

"I don't listen to a witch."

Merlin and Freya looked at Janice's arms.

"Well, next time, you might want to listen to a witch. Estelle is right. You touched poison ivy. Have the knight outside take you to my mother. She'll give you something. Then I want you to go home. Freya will tell your parents." Merlin explained. Janice did as she was told. After school, Estelle went home and took care of her twins. Merlin saw her and went to her. "How was school?"

"Good. I made some friends but all of them were boys. None of the girls my age wanted to be near me. They laughed at me." Estelle sighed.

"Well, when I was there, you seemed to be the smartest but then again I am biased."

"Janice is stupid."

"Well, she isn't the smartest."

"Yeah."

Freya came in several minutes later.

"How are all the students doing?" Merlin wondered.

"Well, Estelle and Elyan are my best students so far." Freya sighed.

"Well, they were raised to know better."

"Yes, but that Janice is stupid."

"Hey, now, I was about to lecture your daughter about no one being stupid."

"Sorry. I was talking to her parents and they made it seem like it was my fault. They said that they would make me pay. They said that Janice was now very ill and that Hunith couldn't treat her and that she might die. I told them that Janice was foolish and that she was not one of the finest students. They think she's perfect. They said that Estelle made her touch the plant and that Estelle made her sick. I tell you, Merlin that family is all about Uther's reign. Uther hasn't reigned in since before Estelle was born. Tomorrow, Her father is coming to watch me teach."

"I'll tell Gwen. She will do something about it. If she can't then I'll will be there to watch him."

"Thank you, Merlin."

"Why isn't Estelle doing her studies?"

"She doesn't have any. All the students that fail something will have studies. Janice has a lot. She didn't pass anything. Estelle passed everything."

"Well, Janice will see that Estelle is better."

"I know."

"I'll be back in an hour."

Merlin went to Gwen's chamber. He could hear Janice's father and Leon arguing.

"Janice is a perfect child and now because of this witch teaching she could die. The court warlock's witch of a daughter is trying to kill my daughter. They must be stopped." He yelled.

"Estelle has suffered enough. You will not watch the class." Leon demanded.

"Yes, I will."

"I will let you attend but you are to keep silent." Gwen ordered. Merlin went in.

"If he attends then I will. I will not let my wife and daughter and the other students be forced to listen to complains." Merlin suggested.

"I will agree to that. One word from you, lord Galahad, and you will be stripped of your title."

Galahad left the room.

"Freya is not happy with Janice or her parents." Merlin sighed.

"I'm not either." Gwen answered.

"Thank you for saying that you would attend classes tomorrow."

"I told Freya that I would."

Merlin went home and told Freya.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

_**Estelle pt.15**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

The next day, Merlin and Galahad attended school.

"Yesterday, you learned about what some plants and what they are used for. Today, we will learn more and review what you learned yesterday. I want everyone to tell me what their plant was and what it is used for." Freya explained. The kids raised their hands. "Elyan and Estelle."

"Our plant was an aloe." Elyan answered.

"Aloe can be used to help burns heal." Estelle finished.

"Why do they get to go first? That witch should be punished for what she did to my daughter." Galahad exclaimed.

"Janice, what was your plant?" Freya asked.

"I don't know. That witch poisoned me before I could find out what it was." Janice hissed. Estelle got up and was about to leave the room but Merlin stopped her. He took her out of the classroom.

"I know it's hard, Estelle but you can do it. You are so much stronger than they realize." Merlin whispered.

"I've been beaten since the day I was born, father. I don't know how much more I can take." Estelle cried.

"I know. After today, hopefully you won't have to put up with Janice."

"I hope so."

They went back in the classroom. Estelle sat down and did what she was told.

"Today, we are going to go to the field and learn about plants that can be found there." Freya explained. They all went outside to the field. Freya pointed at one of the plants. "Who can tell me what this plant is?" Estelle and Elyan raised their hands. "Anyone else?"

"Is it a violet?" Merlin wondered.

"Yes, it is. Who can tell me what it does?"

"It helps with breathing and insomnia." Estelle answered.

"Correct. We are going to what we did yesterday. Everyone look for plant that you think is different." Freya said. The kids found a plant they found different. Estelle was looking for her plant when Janice grabbed some mud and threw it at her.

"She hit me. She hit me." Janice lied. Estelle felt someone grab her.

"Galahad, leave her alone." Merlin ordered.

"No, she needs to be punished. She hit my daughter." Galahad hissed as he pulled out his whip and whipped Estelle. Estelle cried out and tried to get away but couldn't. Freya grabbed Elyan.

"Go get your mother and bring her here, quickly." Freya whispered. Elyan did as he was told.

"Leave her alone." Merlin demanded. Galahad ignored Merlin and continued to whip Estelle. Estelle finally got away. She ran to Merlin and he hugged her close. "You will pay for what you have done."

"You have blinded the queen. You should pay for your crimes." Galahad answered.

"What crimes? I saved Uther and Arthur's life more than you will ever know."

"But you had a child with the enemy."

"No. I didn't want to but I was enchanted. Now, I'm grateful that I have Estelle."

"So you're grateful to have a witch."

"I'm grateful to have a daughter."

"Lord Galahad, you are under arrest for whipping." Leon said as he, Gwen, and several knights appeared.

"For whipping a witch." Galahad answered.

"No, for whipping a child. Estelle doesn't deserve this. Arrest him, Janice, and his wife." Gwen ordered.

"Yes, my lady." Leon replied. Galahad was arrested along with Janice.

"What will we do now?" Becca asked.

"Go inside and finish school." Freya sighed. They went inside and finished school while Merlin took Estelle to see Hunith.

"Mother, Estelle was whipped. Can you treat her wounds?" Merlin said.

"Of course. Let's see how bad they are." Hunith answered. Hunith looked at Estelle's wounds and treated them. "She'll be better the day after tomorrow. Merlin, I want to talk to you alone."

Merlin followed Hunith away from Estelle.

"Galahad whipped her. Janice threw mud at Estelle and accused Estelle of hitting her. Galahad grabbed her and whipped her. Luckily Freya had Elyan go get Gwen and she put a stop to it." Merlin explained.

"If this is what is going to happen to her then she shouldn't go to school. That poor girl is about to have an attack. DO you have lavender?" Hunith replied.

"I used it all up. Freya had a migraine last night and I think I'm about to have one."

"I have some but you'll have to go pick more. You keep using it up."

"Sorry."

Hunith gave Merlin some lavender and Merlin took Estelle home. Estelle laid down and held the twins while Merlin got the lavender ready. When Freya got home, she slammed the door and threw the books down on the table.

"I've only been teaching for two days and I'm about to quit." Freya exclaimed.

"Shh, your kids and grandchildren are sleeping. Estelle is trying to calm down. I know you're mad so let's go to our room. Samuel is in Estelle's room." Merlin answered. They went to their room. Merlin closed the door and watched Freya lie down on the bed.

"I am so angry. Everyone is just so rude. I'll only have a handful of kids for the rest of the year. No one will want to because of Estelle. Everyone is judging her only because of Morgana. They don't even know her."

"I know. Gwen is holding a court for Galahad and his family later. She wants the three of us to be there."

"Ok. I'm just so angry and upset. People are just so stupid."

"Well, I'm afraid that it won't get any better. Soon, it will seem like only a hand full of people will actually have common sense. Get some rest while I make dinner."

"I need to feed Samuel."

"I'll go get him."

Merlin and Freya kissed and Merlin went to get Samuel. He took Samuel to Freya and Freya fed him. Merlin went to make dinner. When dinner was ready, Merlin woke Estelle.

"It's time for dinner and then you have to get changed." Merlin whispered.

"Alright." Estelle mumbled. The three ate dinner. "DO I have to go back?"

"Go back to school?"

"Yes. DO I have to? Everyone hates me and it's hard to learn anything when everyone is cursing and laughing at you."

"We would like it if you did but we would understand if you didn't want to." Freya sighed.

"You can still teach me just not in the same classroom as everyone else." Estelle replied.

"We could do that. I can leave your school with Merlin and he can help you with it. Would you be alright with that?"

"I would like that. Just you have to help her with reading and writing."

"Why? You can read and write."

"I can but I'm not good at it. Not like you are."

"Fine but I have a feeling that Hunith taught you and you ignored her again."

"I'm guilty."

They laughed and finished eating. They went to court where they saw that mostly everyone was there. When Gwen came in, the guards brought in lord Galahad and his family.

"Today, lord Galahad has commit a very serious crime. The crime of whipping a child. My late husband wrote a ban on anyone whipping a child. It doesn't matter who they are or what they did. Anyone who did it would be punished upon pain of whipping. I sentence you, lord Galahad to 20 whips. If you do anything you shouldn't do it will add one more whip. Then you and your family are to leave. You are banished from Camelot and you are stripped of your title." Gwen explained. "Does anyone disagree?"

"Lord Galahad is loyal to the throne. Why should he be punished for a witch's crime?" A lady hissed.

"If he were loyal to the throne, he wouldn't have done it in the first place. Anyone else?"

"I say that the witch should be burned." A man exclaimed.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

_**Estelle pt.16**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"I do not see a witch in this room." Gwen said.

"That girl is a witch and you know it." The man yelled as he pointed at Estelle.

"No, she isn't."

"Yes, she is but you are too blind to see it."

"Camelot was once built on loyalty and understanding for one another. We wouldn't judge others. It is such a disgrace to see people treat others so cruelly because of their parents. Counsel is dismissed."

Gwen went to everyone of the private counsel and gathered them in one room.

"I am going to retire the lords and ladies who have treated Estelle wrongly. I was thinking of making Avalon a lady of Camelot an overseer of the lower town and any event going on in Camelot." Gwen said.

"People won't like it but can't hurt her. She is good at organizing and overseeing. I think she would be good for the role." Merlin agreed. Everyone agreed. The next morning, everyone was brought into the counsel room.

"When Merlin reads your name, I want you to come forward."

Everyone came up who was called.

"You will be very angry but I feel that I have to do this. I have retired all of you. You can stay till you can find a place to live but you are stripped from your title. Estelle, can you please come forth." Gwen explained. Estelle went up and looked at Gwen. "As of today, You will be known as Lady Estelle. You will oversee the lower town and every event in Camelot."

"I am honored." Estelle answered.

"Counsel is dismissed."

For the next month, everything was shaky. Everyone was weary of Estelle and she of them. One night, Estelle was taking care of the twins. Merlin and Freya were at the table talking.

"I feel bad for Estelle, she has been going through a lot recently." Freya whispered.

"I know." Merlin sighed. "I've been thinking and I think that maybe we should..."

Then there was an explosion. They looked out the window and saw that the lower town was on fire. Estelle ran outside and helped everyone she could. Merlin and Freya joined her.

"Father, we have to stop the fire." Estelle ordered. They chanted a spell and the fire went up into the sky and disappeared. Everyone looked at Estelle and Merlin and cheered. They rebuilt the lower town. "There were only a few deaths and no one is missing. Many are wounded but they will be fine. We are almost finished building. Everyone is finally starting to trust me."

"Good. When it's over, we should have a party." Gwen answered.

"I will get right on it."

So a few days later, they had a party for the lower town. Everyone started to accept Estelle. One day, a new group of people came. They were meeting with Gwen.

"We are Christians from the east. We are looking for a place to live freely and worship our God." The oldest man said.

"We have room in the lower town and the chapel is open." Gwen answered. "Lady Estelle will help you."

"Thank you."

"Follow me and I will help you get settled." Estelle stated. They walked out of the castle.

"Camelot is a marvelous place." The man exclaimed.

"Yes, it is. What are Christians?"

"You have never heard of us?"

"No. Are you like druids?"

"There is only one clan of druids we are like and that is because their leader Iseldir is a christian. He hasn't fallen from our ways. He is trying to reach out to the druids and he has been able to bring other towards Christ. We believe in a God who says that sorcery is an wrong and that we are to avoid it."

"Oh."

"What is it?"

"I was born with magic."

"You can be rid of the wickedness if you want to be."

"I should probably learn more about you first."

"Yes, of course."

"You can stay here. There are three houses for you. I hope you will be comfortable."

"We will. Lady Estelle, how about you join us tonight for prayer?"

"I would love to. What is your name?"

"You can call me Isaac."

"I will see you tonight."

Estelle went home and took care of the twins. That night, she quickly ate dinner.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Merlin wondered.

"I'm just going to make sure that the Christians have settled in and tell them when they can use the chapel." Estelle lied.

"Be home in two hours."

"I will."

Estelle left and went to Isaac's house. She knocked on the door and Isaac opened it.

"Lady Estelle, come in." Isaac greeted.

"Thank you and just call me Estelle. You can use the chapel on Saturdays." Estelle answered.

"Thank you. Come and sit with us."

Estelle sat down with the Christians and watched and listened as they prayed. When they were done, Isaac pulled out a book and opened it.

"Would you like to read for us?" Isaac asked.

"I can barely read. I was in the school but I was bullied horribly. My father schools me at home while my mother is the teacher of the school." Estelle answered.

"Well, we can help you."

"Thank you."

They spent time together reading and praying. For the next month, Estelle would spend the evening with them. Estelle would ask questions to everyone. Merlin and Freya became worried.

"Father, do you believe in God?" Estelle asked.

"I believe in many gods but not one. Why?" Merlin answered.

"Just asking. Why more than one?"

"I believe in the Old Religion. There are more than one gods to keep the balance of the world. Is this about Isaac and his group?"

"No. It's not."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be around them."

"Why?"

"They believe in something different. They are against us. They won't accept us."

Estelle was confused. That night, she was talking to Isaac.

"My father says that you are against us. That you won't accept us." Estelle sighed.

"He is wrong. God said that we are to love everyone. We all believe in something different. God loves the broken and wants to have a relationship with us. DO you want to have a personal relationship with him?" Isaac wondered.

"Yes."

SO Estelle asked Jesus into her heart. Then someone knocked on the door.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

_**Estelle pt.17**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Isaac opened the door.

"I'm sorry to disturb but I was wondering if you had seen my daughter, Estelle?" Merlin said. Estelle got up and went to the door. "Just as I thought. I'm sorry but my daughter will no longer be attending your meetings. Estelle, I want you to go home right now."

"No." Estelle answered.

"What did you say?"

"No. I believe what they say. I have accepted their God into my heart. I know that you are mad at me for it but I can't change how I feel. I love you but I have to stand firm in this."

"I told you that they would never accept us."

"They've accepted me knowing who my parents are. They have welcomed me and they will welcome you if you let down your guard for one minute."

"No. They're lying. They will never understand or accept us."

"They understand because they have to face the same battle, father."

"Estelle, listen to your father. By obeying your father, you are obeying God." Isaac warned. Estelle smiled sadly.

"I will." Estelle sighed. She went home. Merlin was about to follow but Isaac stopped him.

"That girl has a big heart and a loud voice, please do not take it away from her. She has made her choice and will not stop fighting for it till the day she dies. For only a new believer, she is a strong as someone who has believed all their life. Let her be who she wants to be." Isaac explained. Merlin went home. When he got home, Freya was waiting for him.

"Where's Estelle?" Merlin asked. Before Freya could answer, Estelle came out.

"I'm right here." Estelle answered. Merlin closed the door and went to her.

"I told you not to listen to them or be around them and you disobeyed me."

"I disobeyed you but not God."

"You have lied to me for as long as they have been here."

"And that was wrong but I am forgiven."

"Who said that I forgave you?"

"God has forgiven me before I even lied."

"He was right about you. You are really sticking to this."

"Yes."

"Well, you can be stubborn but I am your father and you will do as I say."

"Yes, sir."

"You will not meet with them. If I see you with any of them outside of your duty, I will make sure you pay."

"Yes, sir."

"DO you love me?"

"Yes. Why are you saying that?"

"Because at one point you hated me."

"But I've changed. You know that."

"You obviously don't love me enough to listen and obey me."

"I do."

"Then why did you do this?"

"I've always felt like part of me was missing and when I met Isaac, I started to find that missing part of me. Then when I accepted Christ, I felt whole and full of peace. When you knocked on the door, part of me knew it was you and a voice told me to be strong. That everything would work out in time. I believe it and I know that it's God."

Merlin went to the table and looked at her.

"I should have known that you would do this. You are so naive. You always were, I guess. You were always weak enough to believe a lie." Merlin said.

"I'm not weak or naive and I'm not believing a lie." Estelle replied. Merlin saw the hurt on Estelle's face.

"I can't believe you. Not right now. I don't know if I can ever trust you or believe you."

"Well, that's one of us. I still trust you and believe you. And I still LOVE YOU!"

Estelle ran out of the room and cried. She went to see Isaac. He welcomed her in and they talked. Merlin was sitting at the table thinking. Freya went to him and sat on his lap.

"You hurt her deeper than you think, Merlin." Freya whispered.

"I know. I can't understand why she believed them." Merlin sighed.

"Maybe it's because she's weak and naive."

"You know that I didn't mean."

"I know but she doesn't. Right now, she's probably wishing she was dead."

"Or she's with Isaac."

Freya stood up and walked away from Merlin.

"Will you stop it? You know why she believed and yet you hurt her. I thought you loved her." Freya stated.

"I do love her. You know I do." Merlin loudly replied.

"DO I? No one would know that you love her by the way you just treated her."

"I was upset."

"Well, now she's upset, I'm angry and you're a fool."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't believe you."

"What? Why are you doing this?"

"I'm showing you how you were to her. It doesn't feel good, does it?"

"No. Of course not. Someone I love and care about is tearing me apart."

"That's what you did to your own daughter. You tore her down till she couldn't take it anymore. Now, I'm going to find her. When we get back, I hope you change your attitude and forgive her."

Freya left the room and slammed the door. Merlin sighed and went to his room. Freya went to Isaac's house and could hear the two talking.

"When he said what he said, I felt a part of me die. The part that looked up to him and wasn't afraid of him died. The part that wanted to love him and have a relationship with him died." Estelle explained. "All I ever wanted was to feel whole and that only lasted for a few moments."

"The devil is using him to make you fall. As long as you remain faithful to God, Satan will use the people you love most to tear you down." Isaac warned.

"I know and I will remain strong but it still hurts."

"It will but as time goes on your father will change and will ask for forgiveness."

"And I will forgive him. Not because I have to but I that I can't bare to be mad at him."

"I will send you a gift within the next few days that will help you but you must hide it. Try to bring your father to Christ. I know that your mother will believe you. You can come in, my lady."

Freya went in.

"How did you know that I was outside?" Freya wondered.

"A voice told me. The same voice that told Estelle that everything would be alright."Isaac answered.

"Estelle, I talked to your father. Hopefully, he will speak to you when we get back."

"Alright."

So the two went home. They went inside and Estelle went to her room. Freya went into their bedroom and saw Merlin sitting on the bed.

"She's in her room if you want to talk to her." Freya said.

"I don't want to speak to her right now." Merlin answered.

"Then go stay with your mother for the night."

"Freya, please..."

"No, Merlin. Either you speak to your daughter or you go stay with your mother till you can apologize to her and to me."

Merlin got up and left the chambers. Freya sat down on the bed and cried. Estelle heard her and went to her. Freya cried on her shoulder. Merlin knocked on Hunith's door and Hunith opened it.

"Merlin, what's wrong?" Hunith wondered.

"I just need a place to sleep for the night. Maybe longer. I don't know." Merlin sighed.

"Sure."

* * *

Freya looked up at Estelle.

"You should get some rest. I'm going to talk to Gwen." Freya sighed.

"Sure." Estelle answered. Freya went to see Gwen. The two talked.

"I thought that he valued his personal life over difference of opinion. Estelle is a Christian now and Merlin isn't too happy. He was so angry at her. I gave him a peace of my mind. I told him that if he wasn't going to talk to her, then he should go stay with Hunith till he does. He just got up and left. The anger and hurt I feel is overwhelming." Freya explained.

"But do you regret defending Estelle?" Gwen wondered.

"No."

"Do you regret hurting Merlin?"

"Yes but no."

"Maybe Hunith will make him see sense."

"I hope so."

"You should go home, he might come back."

Freya did as she was told.

* * *

Meanwhile, Merlin was talking to Hunith.

"I was so angry and hurt and then Freya did what she did and I guess I had enough and walked out." Merlin sighed.

"DO you regret hurting Estelle?" Hunith asked.

"Yes."

"Do you regret walking out on Freya?"

"Yes."

"You were very foolish. You called Estelle weak and naive when you were also weak and naive. You judged and were very quick to act and now you are paying the price. I suggest you go home and say that you are sorry."

"I will."

Merlin went home.

TBC


	18. Author's Note

_**Author's note**_

 **Hope you are having a good day. I am not abandoning my stories but I will be on hiatus. I have a summer job and will be unable to post. I will be able to starting September.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Estelle pt. 18**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. I will be able to post more because I have finished my summer job.**

He knocked on the door and Freya opened it.

"I'm sorry. I was stupid and confused. I shouldn't have done what I did." Merlin said.

"It's not me that you should apologize to." Freya answered. They heard noises and saw Estelle standing at her bedroom door. "She's young and she needs something to believe. Let her have her choice."

Merlin nodded. He went in and walked up to Estelle.

"I'm sorry for being hard on you. It was wrong and I should have known better."

"I forgive you."

"But I still don't want you to meet with them. You have to do school and your duty as well as caring for your children. You don't have time for this."

"But I have time to be forced to believe what I don't believe."

"You're not being forced."

"Then why are you throwing me into a cell and making me a prisoner?"

"I'm not. I'm protecting you."

"Seems to me like you're locking me away because you don't want me to find out what's true. You're afraid that I'll start to push you away because of who you are but I will never do that. You are my father and I love you very much. When I believed, my magic went away. I no longer have magic. I gave it to God. He took it and with it all of my sins and my burden. He can do the same for you if you would just accept him."

"No, no. I won't accept him. I'll never believe. You can if you want to but if you get hurt, just remember that you did this not me."

"And if you never become truly happy, just remember that you chose this not me."

Merlin sighed and sat down at the table.

"You are just as stubborn as your mother." Merlin sighed.

"I don't think you realize just how stubborn you are." Estelle warned.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Estelle."

"I don't want you to get hurt, father. I believe what I believe and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Have you really lost your magic?"

"Can you sense it?"

"No."

"You were always able to sense it. RIght?"

"Yes."

"Then does that answer your question?"

"I guess it does."

"I'm sorry, father but I'm not a little girl. I never was. I have to make choices on my own. You may not like it but you can't restrain me."

"I know but you'll always be my little girl. I just hope that you will still love me."

"Father, stop saying that. Why do you keep saying that?"

"When I was your age, a group of Christians came to our village. They found out about me and started rejecting me and they were very cruel to me. They said that God despises people like me. They said that the devil created me. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"They were not true Christians. Christians don't do that. Yes, sorcery is wrong but…"

"See, even you said it."

"But God told us to love our neighbors as ourselves. To love them and respect them and help them. The people that did that to you have forgotten what the bible says. Jesus loves all of us. He died on the cross for all of us. He didn't die for all but the sorcerers. Anyone can believe. Isaac told me a verse about something Jesus said. He said, 'Come to me, all who labor and are heavy laden, and I will give you rest. Take my yoke upon you, and learn from me, for I am gentle and lowly in heart, and you will find rest for your souls. For my yoke is easy, and my burden is light.' He wants to know us. He loves us. He also said, 'Are not two sparrows sold for a penny? And not one of them will fall to the ground apart from your Father. But even the hairs of your head are all numbered. Fear not, therefore; you are of more value than many sparrows. So everyone who acknowledges me before men, I also will acknowledge before my Father who is in heaven, but whoever denies me before men, I also will deny before my Father who is in heaven.' This is why I believe. If I deny him like you are, he will deny me. There are so many reasons why I believe. God loves you, father. He loved you so much that he sent his one and only son to die on the earth." Estelle explained.

"Why would he die on the cross for someone like me?" Merlin questioned.

"That's something you have to find out for yourself."

Estelle went to her room and left Merlin to think. Merlin looked up at Freya.

"DO you believe her?" Merlin wondered.

"WHen I found her, she was with Isaac. He knew that I was outside. He said a voice told him. The same voice that told Estelle that this would happen. I believe them. Estelle does seem to be happier. The way she's talking about God and what he's done, makes me feel guilty but at the same time I know why he did it and it makes me feel whole. Hearing what Estelle has to say, makes me want to believe what she believes." Freya answered.

"So you believe her?"

"Yes. DO you?"

"I don't know what to believe."

"Just think about it, Merlin."

Freya kissed his forehead and rubbed his back.

"Come to bed with me." Freya whispered. Merlin got up and followed Freya to bed. He tried to sleep but couldn't stop thinking about Freya and Estelle. He thought about everything that he had heard and seen. He wasn't sure what to believe. A few days later, Freya ran into Isaac.

"My lady, can you give this to Estelle? I was about to go give it to her but with your husband being the way he is…" Isaac said.

"It may be better if I do it. Yes, I'll be happy to." Freya answered. She took the book and went to her chambers. When she got there, she saw Merlin and Estelle at the table working. "Estelle, someone left a gift for you."

She handed the book to Estelle.

"WHo's it from?" Merlin wondered.

"I don't know. It was outside." Freya lied.

"Thanks. I should put this someplace safe." Estelle replied. She left the room. Merlin stood up and went to her.

"Was that from Isaac?" Merlin asked.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't seen him." Freya sighed.

"WHy are you lying?"

"I'm not."

"I'm not that stupid, Freya."

"I never said you were."

"Freya, tell me the truth."

"Fine. He asked me to give her a bible. Let her have it. It may answer some questions for her and for you."

Merlin looked at the door and then at Freya.

"Fine. You win." Merlin sighed. He sat down and went back to work. That night, when Estelle was asleep, Merlin found her bible and went to the main room and sat by the fire. He started to read the bible. Estelle went to the door and watched him.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

_**Estelle pt.20**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"What do you think?" Estelle wondered.

"I haven't finished it." Merlin mumbled.

"Tell me when you're done. I'm going for a walk."

Before Merlin could stop her, Estelle was out the door. She walked around the lower town. She saw Isaac outside his house. She went to him.

"Hello, Isaac." Estelle greeted.

"Hello, Estelle, why are you up at this time of night?" Isaac answered.

"Father."

"He took away your bible?"

"No but he is reading it. He's been reading it for the past few hours. I just hope that he understands that there is a God that loves him."

"I hope so too. Tomorrow, I have to talk to the queen so I will drop by and talk to him."

"Thank you."

"Remember, there is hope."

"I will. I should get home before he comes after me."

"I will see you soon."

"God bless you."

"God bless you."

Estelle went home and saw that Merlin was almost asleep. She went to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Merlin opened his eyes and looked at her.

"You should go to bed." Estelle whispered.

"I will. Where did you go?" Merlin wondered.

"I just took a walk."

"You saw Isaac, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't."

"You're not suppose to lie. Christians don't lie."

"Yes, I did see him."

"What did you two talk about?"

"Hope."

"And?"

"You. He reminded me to have hope about you."

"What if I never chose to believe all of this?"

"Then I will still love you and pray for you."

"It's hard to believe that."

"Do you still love me?

"Yes."

"Then I still love you and always will."

Estelle went to her room and took care of the twins. Merlin went back to reading the bible. The next morning, Freya woke up and found Merlin still reading the bible.

"Have you been reading all night?" Freya asked.

"Yeah." Merlin answered.

"You must be exhausted."

"I'm fine."

"Go get some sleep, Merlin."

"I'm fine."

Freya sat down on Merlin's lap.

"Can you be honest with me?" Freya asked.

"I'm fine, Freya. I really am. As soon as I feel tired, I'll get some sleep." Merlin sighed.

"I'll make us some breakfast."

"Ok."

Freya got up and made breakfast. When she was almost done, she heard Samuel in their room crying. She went to the crib and picked Samuel up.

"I'll feed you very soon, sweetie." Freya whispered as she calmed Samuel down. She went to Merlin and sighed. "I need to feed him, can you finished making breakfast?"

"Sure." Merlin replied. Merlin got up and finished making breakfast. Freya sat down and feed Samuel. She saw that Merlin was still reading.

"Is it interesting?"

"I don't know. Why would you say that?"

"Because you are glued to it. I ask you to help make breakfast and you still keep reading that book."

Merlin put the book down and sighed. He went back to making breakfast.

"That's better." Freya said. "We don't need you burning another meal."

"When was the last time I did that?" Merlin wondered.

"Yesterday. You burned our lunch."

"Oh, yeah."

Merlin went back to making breakfast when Estelle came out. She started looking around the room.

"What did you lose, Estelle?" Freya asked.

"Jessica's blue and green dress. She wore it a few days ago. I can't find it." Estelle sighed.

"It may be in our clothes."

"Is it in the chest."

"No. I think it's on the chest."

Estelle went in and looked for it. She came out a few minutes later.

"Found it. I also found Jason's blanket. Who did the wash?" Estelle said.

"Your father." Freya replied.

"Of course."

She went over to Merlin and looked at what he was doing.

"Don't burn breakfast." Estelle warned. She smiled and went to her room. Merlin looked at Freya who was trying not to laugh.

"Am I that bad?" Merlin questioned.

"I'm not going to answer that." Freya sighed. Merlin went up to Freya and kissed her.

"I'm going to finish making breakfast."

Merlin finished making breakfast and the three ate breakfast. After breakfast, Freya went to teach while Estelle went to the lower town. Merlin was trying to work but couldn't. He picked up Estelle's bible and tried to finish reading it. An hour later, someone knocked on the door. Merlin got up and opened the door. He saw that it was Isaac.

"Hello, Isaac. Is there anything I can do for you?" Merlin asked.

"Not really. I just felt like I should come by here and talk to you." Isaac explained.

"Why? Is this about Estelle?"

"No. Before she told me that you had started reading her bible, I wanted to come talk to you."

"But why?"

"Because I feel God telling me to."

"No, I don't believe you."

"I think part of you do but you don't want to."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I may be able to answer some questions you have."

"Ok. If God really loved his people then why doesn't he punish them?"

"They disobeyed God several times. God disciplines us like we would discipline our children."

"How is that Estelle believes? She's not an Israelite."

"So you will read that when Jesus came, he died on the cross for everyone. Jew and gentile. It's through the blood of Jesus that everyone can believe. You've suffered at the hands of Christians, haven't you?"

"How do you know?"

"I can see it. The way you look at me. That and because I feel God telling me this."

"Why would he care? He's God, I'm just dirt on the ground."

"No, you are way more than that to him. To God, you are so precious. He created you."

Merlin looked down at the table and sighed.

"The Christians that hurt you, were wrong. They disobeyed God in many ways. We are to love everyone not spit in their face. We should show compassion not hate." Isaac explained.

"Does it say?"

"In the bible? Yes, it does say that we are to show love and compassion to everyone."

"But how do I know that it's true?"

"Because there is evidence outside the bible that proves it. We just have to look."

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

_**Estelle pt.21**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. For all of you who love Christmas and Merlin please go over to Christmas prompts and give me your ideas. I really, really, really, really want to hear them. I will start on Thanksgiving day or the day after. The sooner you send them in the better. Please vote in my Mergana poll.**

"Your mother believes, doesn't she?" Isaac wondered.

"Sort of." Merlin mumbled.

"Is she Catholic?"

"No."

"Maybe you should talk to her. I've seen her in service. She prays about you. She loves you dearly."

Merlin looked down at the bible.

"I should get going." Isaac said. Isaac left the room. Merlin went back to reading. Within a month, Merlin had finished reading the bible and had spent time doing the research. He realized that the bible was true. It was Saturday night and Hunith, Estelle, and Freya were at the chapel with the Christians. Merlin was debating what to do. He decided to go to the service. When he got to the chapel, he went in and stayed at the back of the room. Everyone was singing. Isaac saw Merlin and smiled at him. Merlin looked down at the floor. Isaac looked to Estelle and nodded towards the back of the room. Estelle looked and saw Merlin. She quietly walked to where Merlin was. Merlin sat down and was looking at the floor. Then he felt arms wrap around him. He looked up and saw Estelle smiling at him. He smiled sadly and stood up so he could wrap his arm around Estelle. After the service, Hunith and Freya found the two sitting in the back talking. Merlin was crying and apologizing to Estelle. Estelle was hugging him and shushing him.

"I was cruel to you because of what I had been through. I was thinking about no one but myself." Merlin explained.

"I know. I forgive you." Estelle whispered.

"I was so stupid."

"No, don't say say that. Do you want to accept Jesus into your heart?"

"Yeah."

Estelle and Merlin went to Isaac. The three prayed together and Merlin accepted Christ. When Merlin, Freya, and Estelle got home, they ate dinner and talked for a bit. An hour later, Merlin almost asleep. Freya kissed his cheek and rubbed his forehead.

"You should go to bed. You haven't slept very well." Freya whispered. Merlin nodded and went to bed.

"He's so exhausted." Estelle sighed.

"I'll probably have to go take his shoes off and his jacket and neckerchief."

Then they heard glass break. They ran into the room and saw Merlin on the floor and the window was broken. He was bleeding heavily. Estelle went to him and checked the wound.

"Mother, this isn't a wound from the glass. He's been stabbed." Estelle said.

"I'll go get Hunith and find a knight to help get him in bed." Freya answered. She ran out of the room and went to get help. Estelle grabbed a towel and tried to stop the bleeding. She saw a wound on Merlin's head and wiped the blood away. Several minutes later, Hunith came with Percival.

"Gently put him on the bed. We don't want him to bleed out." Hunith warned. Percival did as he was told. When Merlin was on the bed, Percival hissed painfully as he pulled his arms out from under Merlin.

"What happened?" Estelle wondered.

"I don't know. He has something sharp in his back. I cut my arm and hand on it." Percival answered. Estelle treated the wound while Hunith and Freya rolled Merlin onto his side. They saw the glass and carefully removed it. They did what they could for Merlin.

"Percival, I think father was attacked. They must have fought. I think he managed to push him out of the window. before he passed out."

"I'll have a few knights help me look."

Percival left the room. Merlin woke up while Hunith was bandaging his side.

"What happened?"Merlin asked.

"You were attacked." Estelle replied.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Freya whispered.

"I came in and this man jumped in front of me. We fought. He used magic and I was thrown against the window. He stabbed me just before he disappeared. I collapsed and the last thing I saw was Estelle putting pressure on the wound." Merlin moaned. Then he started to close his eyes and relax. "I feel so sleepy."

"Don't fall asleep just yet."

"Why?"

"You haven't given me a kiss."

Freya kissed Merlin and he kissed back. When Freya pulled away, she saw that Merlin was asleep. The next morning, Merlin woke up and saw that Freya was sleeping. He quietly sat up and groaned and a wave of pain hit him. He stood up and stumbled to the door. He saw Estelle making breakfast. Estelle heard him and turned to face him.

"Father, you should be in bed. Grandmother said that it was vital that you rest." Estelle said and she went to Merlin.

"I'm fine. I feel fine. I don't have time to rest. I need to go find the man that attacked me." Merlin moaned.

"When you get some rest."

"No."

"At least sit down for a few minutes."

Estelle helped him to the chair. Merlin sat down and fell asleep within a few minutes. Estelle grabbed a blanket and covered him up. Half an hour later, Freya came out.

"Where's Merlin?" Freya questioned.

"He's in the chair sleeping. He walked to the bedroom door and wouldn't go back to bed so I mad him sit in the chair for a few minutes. He fell asleep so I covered him up." Estelle replied.

"He was so still in his sleep. Usually, he's moving around a lot but he was so exhausted that he didn't even move."

"Breakfast is ready. He should try to eat."

Freya went to Merlin and shook him gently. Merlin opened his eyes and moaned.

"Breakfast is ready. You should try to eat." Freya said.

"I just want to sleep." Merlin moaned.

"After you eat."

Estelle handed the stew to Freya. Freya helped Merlin eat a few bites. When Merlin was done, he went back to sleep.

"Hunith will stop by in a few hours. I should get ready for school." Freya sighed. Later that day, Merlin woke up and tried to get up.

"Estelle, I want to go for a walk." Merlin moaned.

"You need to be resting." Estelle warned.

"I want to get some fresh air."

"You are lucky that grandmother is watching the babies."

The two went for a walk. When they got back, Merlin went to bed and got some sleep. Freya came home with Hunith. They had the babies.

"Father is in bed sleeping. He wanted to go for a walk outside so we did. He's doing a lot better now that he's had some fresh air." Estelle explained.

"Is he having any problems with pain?" Hunith asked.

"Not really. When he first stood up he did. He's most likely hiding it."

"I'll have a pain tonic brought over."

The next day, Merlin and Estelle were outside walking. Then Estelle was knocked out. When she woke up, Merlin was gone.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

_**Estelle pt.22**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. Sorry about the hiatus. I will hopefully be posting more often.**

Estelle looked around but couldn't see Merlin. She saw Leon.

"Sir Leon, father's been kidnapped. We were taking a walk and the next thing I know I wake up and he's gone." Estelle explained.

"We start a search party. Percival, take her to Hunith. She may be in shock. Notify Freya and the queen. The rest of us will start searching." Leon ordered. Percival took Estelle to Hunith. They went in and Percival helped Estelle sit down.

"What happened?" Hunith asked.

"Merlin was kidnapped and she was knocked unconscious." Percival answered. Hunith checked Estelle over while Percival went to find Freya. A few minutes later, Freya came in and fell in front of Estelle.

"Are you alright?" Freya wondered.

"Just scared." Estelle mumbled. Freya hugged Estelle.

"She has a minor concussion. It will pass. She is in shock and should get to bed quickly." Hunith explained. "Percival, you should carry her. It wouldn't be wise for her to walk."

Percival carried Estelle home. He was followed by the two women. He put Estelle on the bed.

"I need to inform the queen." Percival said as he left. Freya and Hunith did what they could for Estelle. Gwen came in an hour later.

"He's not in Camelot. Leon is sending several patrols out to find him. We will bring him home." Gwen explained.

"Let's hope it's soon." Freya whispered as she sat down.

Merlin woke up and found that he was chained to the wall. He looked around until he saw the man that had kidnapped him.

"You were in my room." Merlin moaned.

"Yes, I was, wasn't I?" The man answered. "Who knows? Maybe I wasn't there. Maybe I was in your mind. Maybe you thought you saw me."

"You were there."

"We'll see about that."

The man forced something down Merlin's throat. Merlin groaned as everything started to blur. Then the man handed Merlin a knife.

"Look at your arms." He hissed. Merlin looked at his arms and saw creatures under the skin.

"What are those?" Merlin gasped.

"Leeches. The only way to get rid of them is to cut them out."

Merlin took the knife and started cutting. When he had cut his arms till they were covered, the creatures went away.

"Where did they go?" Merlin asked.

"Where did what go?" The man wondered.

"The things in my arms."

"What things? You must have been imagining things."

"No, I wasn't. You're tricking me."

For the next several days, the man tricked Merlin into doing many things to himself. Estelle and Freya were worried about Merlin.

"Another patrol is back." Estelle said. Freya went to Estelle and looked out the window at the patrol.

"They didn't find him." Freya gasped. Freya went back to making dinner. She brushed away the tears that fell. Estelle went to her and put her hand on Freya's shoulder.

"Mother."

Freya turned around and hugged Estelle. She sobbed in Estelle's arms. Estelle hugged her back and lowered them to the ground.

"They will find him. I know they will." Estelle whispered.

"I know but I fear whether or not he'll be alive." Freya replied.

"He will. Father can fight whatever those men throw at him."

Merlin woke up and saw that he was in a cage. He saw men gathered around him laughing and looking at him with greed.

"Time for you to meet your new master." The man hissed as he opened the cage and dragged Merlin out by his hair. Merlin fell to the ground and groaned.

"Get up." Another man ordered. Merlin looked up and saw that it was a man much bigger than him. Merlin tried to get up but his new master stepped on his leg breaking it. Merlin cried out painfully. "Chain him and then bring him to my house."

The man walked away. Two guards came and chained Merlin. They dragged Merlin to the master's house. When they were inside, Merlin was thrown to the ground in front of the man.

"What is your name?" The man asked. Merlin didn't answer. The man slapped him. "What is your name?" Merlin still didn't answer. "Answer me or you will feel my wrath."

"Merlin. My name is Merlin." Merlin stammered.

"Take Merlin to his new home and give him more suitable clothes."

The guards and the master laughed as the guards began to drag Merlin to his new home. They threw Merlin into a dark pit. It was very filthy and smelly. The guards then took Merlin's clothes off leaving him with only a cloth wrap around himself. Then they climbed out of the pit and covered it. Merlin started crying. He fell flat on his face and started sobbing.

"God, please help me. Please, help me." Merlin begged. He sobbed for several hours. Then he heard the grate open. He looked up and saw his master looking down at him with a smile.

"Bring him to the tunnel." The master ordered. The guards unchained Merlin and took Merlin down under the house. The master waited at a wall that was starting to crumble. "Your job is to make this tunnel bigger. You are to remove the rocks and dirt by hand and you must get ten yards before you are allowed to stop. You will rest for an hour and then return to work. Now get to work."

"I'll never be able to get ten yards with just my bare hands."

"You will do it or you will pay the price. Now get to work."

Merlin started clawing at the wall. Chunks of dirt and rocks started to get loose. Within minutes, Merlin's fingers were damaged and bleeding. It took Merlin many hours till he was able to get to ten yards. When he finished, he collapsed. The master came down and saw his work.

"Well, you finished for today but you still have much more work to do before you can rest." The master said. Then next thing Merlin knew, he was building a wall outside with his bare hands. The bricks were very heavy and strong. Merlin struggled to move them. It took him twelve hours to finish the wall. His body was sore and his back was covered in whip marks from being whipped during both chores. "Well, you finished your chores, but it took too long. Looks like you have to be punished."

Then he stepped on Merlin's legs. Merlin screamed as his legs were broken in a few areas. His arms were broken as well. His legs, arms, and hands were dislocated. His fingers were broken and dislocated. Then Merlin was allowed to sleep. He felt very weak the next time he woke. He saw that it was time for him to work again. For the next several weeks, he was given very hard jobs. He had to work with many injuries that should have stopped him. One day, he was working in the tunnel. He had been down there for several hours and had only moved a foot because he was so weak. The guard whipped him several times but he couldn't move. Then the master came down.

"What's going on here?" The master demanded.

"He won't work. I've whipped him but he still won't work. He just lays there mumbling." The guard answered. The master went to Merlin and could hear Merlin pray to God.

"SO you think God will help you? I will show you who's god. Bring him outside."

The master left. The guard grabbed Merlin and dragged him outside.

Estelle woke up and saw that another patrol had returned.

"It's been weeks. Why haven't they found him?" Freya asked.

"We don't know if magic was used." Estelle warned.

"He has to be out there."

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Estelle sighed. Percival came in.

"We found an old castle. We found a piece of Merlin's shirt and jacket." Percival said. He handed the pieces to Freya.

"Please find him." Freya begged. Percival nodded and left.

Merlin was outside chained to a pole. He saw the master pull out a very ugly looking whip. One much worse than the one that had been used on him before.

"God, I know that you can hear me. Please save me. Please, if it is your will for me to life, please save me." Merlin begged quietly. Then he felt the most intense pain against his side. He let out a loud and long cry. The whip hit him again and again till he was moments from death.

"Unchain him." The master ordered. They did. Merlin fell to the ground. The master grabbed his face and made Merlin look into his eyes. "Where's your God now?" He laughed when Merlin gave no reply. "Take him to his cell."

When Merlin was left alone in his pit, he started sobbing.

"God, please, I beg you. I need you. I need you to help me. I don't want to die. Please save me. I have never felt this pain. Everything hurts. It hurts to breathe and move. Please take it away. Please take the pain away. If you won't save me, please take the pain away." Merlin begged. Then Merlin felt the pain go away. He started sobbing again. "Thank you. Thank you God."

Merlin sobbed till he had no more tears to cry.

Estelle was sleeping. She saw her father on the ground sobbing. His body was covered in wounds. Estelle looked around and saw the he was in a pit. She blinked and then she was outside. She could see the house that Merlin was in. She looked up and saw a star over it. She woke up and ran to the window. She looked up and saw the star.

"Thank you, God." Estelle gasped. She got dressed in her riding clothes and ran to Gwen's chambers. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Gwen said. Estelle went in. "Estelle, what's wrong?"

"I know where father is."

Estelle ran to the window. Gwen followed her. Estelle opened it and pointed at a star.

"If we follow it, we'll find him. I know we will but we have to hurry. He's near death right now. Let me take some knights and go save him." Estelle explained.

"Are you sure?" Gwen wondered.

"Very."

"Take Leon and his patrol."

"Thank you. We'll leave in one hour."

Estelle ran out of the room while Gwen went to wake Freya. Estelle knocked on Leon's door till he came and answered it.

"Estelle, what is it?" Leon asked.

"Get your patrol ready. We leave in one hour. I have no time to explain." Estelle panted.

"Fine."

Estelle went to her chambers and saw Gwen and Freya talking.

"Are you sure?" Freya asked.

"That the star will lead us to him? Yes, I am very sure." Estelle answered.

"Bring him home."

"I will."

Estelle grabbed what she needed and a few things for Merlin. When she got to the courtyard, the knights were ready. Estelle packed her horse and got on.

"We will be following that star. It will lead us to my father." Estelle explained pointing at the star.

"How do we know?" A knight wondered.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Let's hurry."

They rode out of Camelot.

Merlin was woken and taken to the tunnel to work. He prayed that God would give him strength and he did. An hour had past when the master came down.

"You're only halfway there? I told you that you had to be finished within an hour." The master exclaimed as he punched Merlin. Merlin groaned and fell to his knees.

"Be lucky that I have done this much." Merlin answered.

"You dare speak against me?"

"Yes."

Merlin stood up and faced the master.

"Then you will pay the ultimate price. You will be dead by noon." The master hissed.

"I'll die willingly." Merlin replied.

"Take him outside."

Merlin was taken outside and chained to the pole. When the whip hit him, he barely felt any pain. As the whip hit again and again, he started feeling more and more pain but he didn't care. All he knew was that he was going to die. When he finally screamed, the master stopped.

"Take him to be crucified." The master said. Merlin tried to hide the fear he felt. He was taken to the end of the woods where there was a cross. "Break his arms."

Merlin cried out in pain as his arms were broken. Then he was put on the cross. When he saw the nail, he closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing.

"God help me. Please help me. Please save me." Merlin begged quietly. When the first nail was nailed into his wrist, Merlin screamed. When the nail on his other hand was nailed in, Merlin was too weak to scream so he whimpered painfully. Tears fell from his eyes as a nails were driven through his ankles. When he was up, the master smiled. Merlin kept his eyes closed and continued to beg with God. After several minutes, Merlin was panting heavily.

"Break his legs and cover them with cuts." The master ordered. The guards to their knives and cut Merlin's legs. When they were done, they broke Merlin's legs. Merlin groaned painfully as it became much harder to breathe.

They had been riding hard throughout the night. Then they stopped.

"What is it?" Estelle asked.

"I hear whimpering and laughing. Let me go look." Leon answered. Leon went to where he heard the noises and saw Merlin on the cross being whipped and stoned. He went back to the others. "We found him. Let's attack."

SO they attacked and killed the three men. When Estelle saw her father, she gasped.

"Father!" Estelle exclaimed as she ran to him. Leon and a few of the knights got the cross down. When it was done, they did what they could for Merlin while Estelle held his head. "I've missed you.

"I missed you too." Merlin whimpered. He groaned as Leon and the knights moved him. Estelle shushed him and rubbed his cheek.

"Everything will be fine. Just stay awake."

"I can't."

"Please fight a little longer."

"I love you."

Then Merlin passed out. Estelle kissed his forehead and held him close to her.

"I love you too." Estelle whispered. "Can we move him?"

"A couple of the knights went to the house to see if they could find a wagon. He should be moved as little as possible." Leon answered.

"I know. Sir Kay, get my bag."

"Yes, ma'am." Sir Kay replied. A few minutes later, he came back with Estelle's bag. Estelle opened it and pulled out a blanket. She covered Merlin up with it. She pulled out her waterskin and cloth from her bag. She wet the cloth and wiped Merlin's lips with it. Merlin licked his lips and groaned. Estelle tended to Merlin till the knights came back with a wagon.

"We've put some hay in it to help make him a little more comfortable." One of the knights said. Leon carefully picked Merlin up and laid him on the wagon.

"Use my horse to pull it. Those horses look horrible." Estelle suggested. Leon nodded. He used his horse and Estelle's to pull the wagon. Estelle sat next to Merlin and took care of him. It was dawn when Merlin woke. He looked around and when he saw Estelle, he tried to smile. Estelle smiled back and squeezed Merlin's hand. At first she thought that that Merlin wouldn't feel her hand squeezing his but then he squeezed hers. "Leon, can we stop by a lake? Father's wounds need to be treated."

"Yes, ma'am." Leon answered. Several minutes later, they stopped by a lake. Leon carried Merlin to the edge of the lake. One of the knights had laid out a cape. Estelle carefully and gently cleaned Merlin. When she saw how bad his hands really were, she rubbed Merlin's forehead.

"You are very strong, father."

Merlin just looked around. Then he started coughing.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

_**Estelle pt.23**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Estelle helped him sit up enough so that he could breathe better. When Merlin had calmed down, Estelle finished cleaning him up. When she was done, she kissed Merlin's forehead.

"You can rest now, father." Estelle whispered. Merlin nodded and went to sleep. "Let's hurry. He could get worse very quickly."

They got to Merlin on the wagon and rode to Camelot. The next morning, they were almost to Camelot. Merlin had woken up but was not very alert.

"How long till we reach Camelot?" Estelle asked.

"About two hours." Leon answered.

"Just a little longer, father."

Merlin didn't respond. Two hours later, they were in the courtyard. Hunith, Freya, and Gwen ran to them. Freya hugged Estelle.

"Where's Merlin?" Freya asked.

"In the wagon. Be careful. He's not doing well." Estelle warned. Freya went to the wagon and saw Merlin. She gasped and was about to grab his hand but then saw how damaged it was.

"Oh, Merlin."

Freya fell to the ground and sobbed as Merlin was taken to Hunith's chambers to be treated. Estelle and Gwen comforted Freya and helped her inside. They waited in their chambers till Hunith had finished treating Merlin. Meanwhile, Leon, Gwaine and Percival were helping Hunith.

"It's a miracle that he's even alive." Gwaine said.

"Yes, it is. His recovery will be very hard." Hunith answered.

"Will he survive?"

"He's survived this long. We'll know more when he wakes."

"Hunith, his right hand is a mess." Leon went to him and they did what they could for Merlin's hand.

"They obviously didn't feed him very often. His bones are very fragile." Hunith replied.

"It looks like they made him work."

"Yes, it does. We'll know more when he's ready to talk about it."

Elyan was at the table doing his school. When he was done, he gave it to Freya.

"Ma'am, I finished." Elyan said.

"Good. You can go tell all the students that we will have class tomorrow." Freya replied.

"Freya, are you sure? Merlin will need to be cared for." Gwen asked.

"Merlin would want me to do this."

"Yes, he would."

Elyan left the room. Samuel cooed and grabbed Freya's necklace. Freya smiled and squeezed Samuel's hand.

"Your father is home, my little dragon. He will be so happy to see you." Freya whispered.

"Jessica, get back here." Estelle exclaimed. Jessica crawled out of the room giggling. Estelle came out and picked her up. "Oh no, you don't. You need a bath." The Jason crawled out. Estelle picked him up. "Let's go."

Estelle went back in the room with the twins. Freya got up and walked around with Samuel in her arms.

"Mama." Samuel cooed.

"What?" Freya wondered. Samuel grabbed her necklace. "You miss papa? You'll get to see him soon."

Then Hunith came in.

"How is he?" Freya wondered.

"It's not good. We had to break most of his bones because they had healed wrong. We relocated his joints." Hunith explained.

"Can we see him?"

"Yes."

"Estelle, I'm going to be with your father."

"Ok." Estelle replied. Freya went to see Merlin. When she went in, Samuel started crying. Freya shushed him and put his tiny head on her shoulder. She sat down next to Merlin's bed and watched him. Merlin heard Samuel crying and opened his eyes. He looked up at Freya and smiled the best he could.

"Merlin, you're awake." Freya gasped. She kissed Merlin and he tried to kiss back. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Merlin whimpered. Merlin weakly raised his hand and put it on Samuel's head. Samuel calmed down and looked at Merlin. "Hey, Samuel."

"DO you want to hold him?"

"Yes."

Freya helped Merlin hold Samuel. Soon Samuel was asleep in Merlin's arms.

"You should get some sleep." Freya whispered.

"I'm scared. What if all of this is a dream?" Merlin asked.

"It isn't. Now get some sleep."

Merlin went to sleep. As the day went on, Merlin got worse. Estelle was tending to his fever when he woke up.

"He answered me, didn't he? He saved me. He saved me, didn't he?" Merlin whimpered.

"Yes, he saved you." Estelle whispered.

"I prayed to him. I gave it to him. He took the pain away."

"Good. See, he does love you. Now, get some sleep."

Merlin went to sleep.

"He gave it to God." Estelle said as she looked up at Isaac.

"Yes, he did. God answered his prayer." Isaac replied. "And God will heal him."

Estelle kissed Merlin's forehead. For the next few days, Merlin woke up but he wouldn't remember what happened when he had woken up before. Each time, he would tell Estelle how he prayed to God.

"My master wanted to show me who was God but I kept praying. Even when I was o that cross. I still prayed t God." Merlin whimpered.

"Good. Now, get some sleep." Estelle answered.

"Ok."

Merlin closed his eyes but instead of sleeping, he thanked God for all he had done. When he fell asleep, Freya came over.

"HE still so weak. He doesn't remember what he says when he wakes up." Estelle sighed.

"But he's starting to get better." Frey answered.

"Yes, he is."

A month had passed before Merlin was moved to his chambers. He was sitting up in bed, resting when Isaac came in.

"I heard you are doing much better." Isaac said.

"Yeah, or so I'm told. I still feel very weak." Merlin answered.

"I came with a gift for you."

"What is it?"

Isaac handed him a small pouch. Merlin opened it a pulled out a wooden cross.

"To remind you how God saved you because you put your trust in him." Isaac explained.

"Thank you." Merlin replied. "I thought that it was his will for me to die there but I guess it wasn't."

"I'm glad it wasn't. Your family would have been devastated."

"Me too."

"I will leave you to rest."

Isaac left. Merlin looked at the cross and tried to push the memories away.

"God, take this from me. I can't bare it anymore. I was never able to bare it." Merlin whispered. God answered his prayers."Thank you, Lord."

A few minutes later, Freya came in.

"How do you feel?" Freya wondered.

"Tired. I think I'm going to get some sleep." Merlin answered.

"Merlin, I don't want to push you but..."

"You want to know what happened to me."

"Yes."

"Come sit down. It's a long story."

Freya sat down and Merlin told her everything. When he was done, Freya covered her mouth with her hands and cried. Merlin pulled her close and shushed her.

"And you're not even bothered by it?" Freya asked.

"I gave it to God. I told him that I couldn't bare it and he took it away." Merlin answered.

"I'm so proud of you, Merlin. You have changed so much in these past few months."

"I just wish I hadn't been so blind."

"You had been hurt. It's understandable."

"I guess."

"I love you. Now, get some sleep."

Merlin laid down and went to sleep. Freya went to take care of Samuel.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

_**Estelle pt.24**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Nearly a year had past since Merlin came home. He still struggled with the memories but he was learning to trust God. The people in the lower town still hated Estelle but she was learning to ignore them. Merlin knew that life was hard for Estelle. He also knew that it was hard for Freya. Merlin was playing with Samuel when Freya came in. He knew she wasn't happy when he heard the door slam and books hit the table.

"Is mummy mad?" Samuel asked.

"Yes. I'll be right back." Merlin sighed. Merlin left the room. He saw Freya making dinner. "What was it today?"

"Devin." Freya answered.

"The new boy that likes to disobey you?"

"Yes. He was just full of it today. I was trying to help Elyan with math and he starts touching me and pushing me around. I got so upset that I dismissed class."

"Did you tell his parents?"

"No. I can handle it."

"Maybe but they need to know."

Before Freya could stop him, Merlin was out the door. Estelle came in.

"Where's he going?" Estelle asked.

"To talk to Devin's parents." Freya sighed.

"They will kill Devin. They do not allow him to be rude."

"How was the walk?"

"Fine. Jessica found several flowers while Jason found several animals."

"Oh boy."

Then Samuel came out. He ran to freya and hugged her. Freya picked Samuel up and hugged him.

"Have you been good today?" Freya asked.

"Yeah. Are you mad?" Samuel wondered.

"Not anymore but your daddy is."

Merlin saw Devin's father and went to him.

"Joshua, may I have a word with you? This is about your son." Merlin said.

"Of course." Joshua answered. The two went inside the house. "What is this about?"

"My wife says that your son has been touching her and disobeying her."

"What? I never knew about this. If I had known, I would have done something."

"I know but my wife feared that you would call her a liar and she didn't want this to get worse."

"I understand. Tell her that Devin will be severily punished and that she will not have to worry about him missing school and disobeying her."

"Thank you for your time, Joshua."

"Anything for an old friend."

Merlin left.

"Devin, get in here right now." Joshua ordered. Devin came in. "Is it true?"

"What? Of course not. Elyan was the one doing it." Devin lied.

"Tell me the truth."

"I am."

"If I were to ask Elyan, what would he say?"

"He would accuse me. They all hate me."

"Well, I can see why. I saw how you treated Lady Estelle. Now, turn around."

"No."

"What did you say?"

"I will not pay for something I didn't do."

Joshua took his belt off and went to Devin. He hit Devin with the belt.

"Do as I say. I have had enough of your lying." Joshua ordered.

"But I'm not lying." Devin replied.

"Tell me the truth."

"I am."

Devin ran out of the house just as Joshua's wife came in.

"What was that about?" Esme asked.

"He's been touching Merlin's wife and was cruel to Lady Estelle. I will not tolorate his behavior." Joshua answered as he ran out of the house. Devin ran to the castle. He saw Elyan walking home and grabbed him. He pulled Elyan into an alley.

"Devin, what are you doing?" Elyan wondered just as Devin punched him. Elyan groaned to get away or cry for help but Devin stopped him. When Elyan was covered in bruises and blood, Devin looked at him.

"If you tell anyone about this, I will kill you." Devin hissed.

"I won't. I promise."

Devin slammed Elyan's head into the wall and left. Elyan fell to the ground. An hour later, Merlin and Freya were making dinner when someone knocked on the door.

"Who could that be?" Freya asked.

"I'll go see." Merlin replied. He opened the door. "Gwen, what's wrong?"

"Have you seen Elyan?" Gwen wondered.

"No. Not today. WHy?"

"I can't find him anywhere."

"Last I saw him was when I dismissed class. Nearly three hours ago." Freya said.

"He was suppose to be home two hours ago. I'm worried." Gwen answered.

"Merlin, I fear what may have happened."

"You think Devin did this?" Merlin asked.

"Yes." Freya replied.

"Gwen, stay here. I'll go find him."

Merlin left the chambers. He stopped by Leon's chambers.

"Leon, can you help me find Elyan? Gwen's worried about him." Merlin said.

"Sure." Leon replied. The two looked everywhere for Elyan. Merlin saw a hand in the hallway. He ran to it and saw Elyan in the alley.

"Leon, I found him."

Leon ran over.

"Who could have done this?" Leon asked.

"I know who but first we need to get him to my mother." Merlin answered. Merlin carried Elyan to Hunith's chambers. He laid Elyan on the table. "He was beaten. He has an head wound. It was bleeding pretty bad. Leon, go get Gwen."

"Ok."

Leon left the room. Hunith and Merlin treated Elyan's injuries. Several minutes later, Gwen came running in.

"How is he? Is he ok?" Gwen asked.

"We won't know for a while. Merlin and I are still treating his wounds." Hunith answered. Leon put his hand on Gwen's shoulder.

"My lady, come sit down." Leon suggested. Gwen sat down. Leon sat next to her. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I hope so." Gwen whispered. Leon squeezed Gwen's hand. An hour later, Hunith and Merlin finished.

"He has a head wound. It's pretty bad. Hopefully, he will wake soon. Mother wants to keep him here overnight for observation." Merlin explained. Gwen went to Elyan and kissed his forehead.

"Who would do this? He would ever hurt anyone."

"I think I know who. Sir Leon, come with me."

Leon followed Merlin. They went to the lower town and went to Joshua's house. Merlin knocked on the door. Joshua opened the door.

"Merlin, why are you here at such a late hour?" Joshua wondered.

"May I look in your son's room?" MErlin questioned.

"Yes, why?"

"We just need to look for something."

Merlin and Leon went to Devin's room and looked through his stuff.

"What are you doing?" Devin exclaimed.

"Elyan was beaten today. He may be in a coma." Merlin answered.

"The poor boy. You think Devin did it?" Joshua wondered.

"It is possible."

"What are you looking for?"

"Elyan was covered in blood. Who ever did it would have blood on their shirt. Here it is."

Merlin pulled out the shirt Devin had been wearing.

"I cut myself on a knife. I was using the shirt to soak up the blood." Devin lied.

"Who ever did also punched Elyan several times. They would have bruises on their hands." Leon said. He grabbed Devin's hands revealing bruises and blood.

"I was working. I swear."

Merlin came over.

"I thought you cut yourself. I don't see a cut." Merlin said.

"Is the blood Elyan's?" Leon wondered. Merlin uttered a spell.

"Yes, it is."

"Devin, how could you? What did he ever do to you?" Esme exclaimed.

"He was the teacher's favorite. She was always helping him. She thought that he was the smartest kid in class but he's not. I am." Devin answered.

"Take him out of here. He's not our son." Joshua hissed.

"Father."

"Take him away, Sir Leon." Merlin sighed. Leon took Devin away. "I'm sorry."

"No. He made his choice. Now he will see the consequences. What will his punishment be?" Joshua asked.

"He will spent ten years in jail. We can't execute him because he's not 21. He will be put in the stocks or sent to work in some not so nice places. It will be th equeen's desicion."

Merlin left. He went to Hunith's chambers and told Gwen everything. Leon came in a few minutes later.

"He's in his cell. I had to knock him out. He was being annoying." Leon said. Then they heard Elyan moan. Elyan opened his eyes and tried to sit up but Merlin and Leon stopped him.

"Lie back down. You've had quite a day." Merlin whispered.

"What happened?" Elyan moaned.

"DO you remember what Devin did to you?"

"Yes."

"How do you feel." Leon asked when he noticed how green Elyan was getting.

"Not good. I feel sick."Elyan mumbled. Leon grabbed a bucket and helped Elyan puked into it. When Elyan was done, Gwen tended to him.

"He will be very nauseous for a few days. Don't be alarmed." Hunith answered. Gwen nodded.

"You scared me, Elyan." Gwen whispered.

"I'm sorry, mother." Elyan mumbled.

"Get some sleep."

Elyan nodded and went to sleep.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**_Estelle pt. 25_**

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Over the next few weeks, Elyan started to heal. Freya would come home upset and frustrated from working. Estelle would come home upset and feeling worthless. Merlin knew why but wasn't sure what to do. He was walking in the lower town when he got to Isaac's house. He looked up and smiled slightly.

"Your will be done, God." Merlin said. He knocked on the door and Isaac opened it.

"Merlin, how are you today?" Isaac greeted.

"Good, but this is more about my family."

"You want to know what to do about how they are being treated?"

"Yes."

"Come in."

They went inside. They sat at the table.

"Estelle comes home in tears. When I try to talk to her, she says it's nothing. I know that it's because of how she is being treated. Freya has been coming home upset and angry. She says that she's just tired but I know it's the students and the parents. I fear that we may have to leave. I have a house by the lake where Arthur died but we have family and friends here." Merlin explained.

"Merlin, as head of the household, you have to make decisions to provide for your family and protect them. Those choices are never easy." Isaac sighed.

"I know."

"Have you prayed over it?"

"Only once. Maybe I should be fasting in prayer."

"Maybe you should. Fast for a few days and if you still feel like this, talk to them and pray over it together."

"Thank you, Isaac."

Merlin went home and prayed. Whenever he had time over the next few days, he prayed. One the third day, Freya came home and saw him at the table praying. She sat next to him. Merlin looked at her and smiled sadly. he found her hand and squeezed it.

"I know that you are struggling with work, Freya. I know that the kids and the parents are making life very hard for you. I know you want to know why I've spent the past three days in continuous prayer." Merlin said.

"Why? Why have you been praying like this?" Freya asked.

"I've been praying that God will guide me. That he'll guide us and help us make a desicion."

"About what?"

Then Estelle came in.

"I can come back later." Estelle mumbled.

"No, you need to hear this too." Merlin replied. Estelle closed the door and sat at the table. "For the past few weeks, both of you have struggled and you've tried to hide it from me. Well, God doesn't want that and I don't either. I know that the villagers have been very cruel to you, Estelle. I don't know what they've said but I know it's been hard. I know that the students and parents have been very cruel to you, Freya. I may not know how cruel but I do know that both of you been coming home with that angry and bitterness. It's time to let it go. The desicion we will be making cannot be made in anger and bitterness. We need to give our anxiouties to God."

Merlin squeezed Freya and Sefa's hands. Then the three little ones came out and went to them.

"Can we?" Samuel asked. Merlin smiled.

"Sure." Merlin answered. Samuel sat on Freya's lap, Jessica sat on Merlin's lap, and Jason sat on Estelle's. "Do you remember how we pray?" The three nodded, closed their eyes and bowed their heads. Freya, Estelle, and Merlin closed their eyes and bowed their heads. "God, I've prayed to you to guide me. To guide my family but I haven't confessed my sins to you. I haven't asked for forgiveness. God, please take my anger and turn it into love. I can't take bare the weight of it anymore. Take my sadness and shame and turn it joy and boldness. Take all of my worries, God. I can't bear it anymore. God, I pray that you will help us as we talk over what you have laid upon my heart. Amen."

"God, I'm sorry. I have been bitter and angry at my job and I have been a bad example on the kids that I am responsible for teaching. I have shown them to be angry and bitter instead of loving and caring. I'm sorry. Please take this anger and bitterness away from me and give me joy even when the kids are being rude and disrespectful. Give me peace when their parents moan and groan over how I'm teaching their children. Give me a heart to serve you, God. I pray for the students. That they will be respectful and kind. I pray the their parents will be understanding and compassionate. Amen." Freya prayed.

"God, all my life, I've struggled with love and kindness. Now, I'm being judged because of who my parents are and because of what I have done. God, I am sorry for falling away from you and listening to the lies of this world. Now,I am bitter and angry. I have been rebuking people for their bitterness and anger when it's my anger and bitterness that needs to be rebuked. God, take the lies that the villagers breathe and turn them into truths. Give me peace about who my parents are. Help me know that my past is the past and that I have changed. Give me strength to face them. Help me to be bold. God, you have saved me from my sins. If you can forgive me, then I should be able to forgive them. Give me a heart to forgive. Give me the wisdom needed to help these people. Amen." Estelle finished. Then Samuel shook Merlin. Merlin opened his eyes.

"Can I pray?" Samuel asked. Merlin smiled.

"Yes." Merlin whispered. They closed their eyes.

"I'm sorry for lying to Jason today, God. Please forgive me. Amen."

"I sor'y 'or hit'ing 'ason. Ple'se, fo'gi've 'e. A'en." Jessica stammered.

"I'm sorry." Jason mumbled.

Estelle whispered in his ear."For what?"

"For pushing Samuel."

"Ask God to forgive you."

"'lease forgive me."

"Say Amen."

"Amen."

They all opened their eyes and smiled at the younger ones.

"All three of you did a very good job praying. We're proud of you." Merlin said.

"Now, what do you say to each other?" Estelle asked.

"Sorry." The three mumbled.

"Ok. Now, you can go play."

The three left.

"Watching the two of you suffer made me realize that God may not want us here anymore. I'm suppose to be court warlock but I don't have magic anymore. All I can do is guide people. I've done all I can here. I've been struggling with what to do. I'm wondering if we should go back to the lake. I was wondering about it the other day and God the next thing I know, I'm in front of Isaac's house. He told me to fast in prayed for a few days and if I still feel like this, I should talk to the two of you and together we pray about it." Merlin explained.

"I want to stay here but if I listen to my bitterness, then I would say let's go right now." Estelle replied.

"I'm with Estelle but part me wonders how long God wants us to stay here." Freya answered.

"Then we should pray about it. I'll tell mother, Gwen, and the others about this and hopefully, they'll help us." Merlin sighed. Together they prayed over it. Over the next week they prayed over what to do and they still felt torn. They invited everyone they loved over for dinner.

"So, MErlin, why have you invited us here?" Gwaine asked.

"The three of us having been praying about this and thing about this. Isaac knows about the problem and I'm sure has been praying about it to." Merlin sighed.

"Every day." Isaac answered.

"Well, Estelle and Freya have been struggling with people being cruel to them and it's been hard on us. I told them how I felt and we confess our sins. For the past week we've prayed over where God may be leading us. I'm court warlock but I no longer have magic. My purpose here in Camelot is coming to an end but I have a duty to protect Arthur even if he is dead. Estelle and Freya still have work to be done here and we are torn as to weather we stay here or leave."

"Leave?" Leon wondered.

"We'd still visit when we can but we'd go back to where Arthur died. I have a home built there. We asked you here so that all of you would know what we are struggling with. We hope that you will help us." Merlin explained. Then someone knocked on the door. Leon opened it.

"Sir, the lower town is on fire and Lot's men are killing everyone. Camelot is under attack." The knight said. They looked out the window.

"What do we do?" Leon asked.

"We'll have no choice but to leave. Have all of the survivors follow us." Gwen answered. Leon nodded and left.

"Looks like God answered our question." Merlin mumbled.

"Let's pack what we can."

They went to their chambers and got what was close to their heart. Then they met under the castle. When they got there, most of the survivors were waiting.

"Let's go. We have to be very careful." Gwen said. They walked out of the castles and walked all night. In the morning, they were on a hill that over looked Camelot. They all stopped and grieved over the people that had died. Merlin squeezed Freya's hand. Freya looked and saw the tears running down his face.

"Where will we go?" Leon asked.

"Merlin, take us home." Gwen whispered tearfully as she hugged Elyan. Merlin nodded tearfully.

"First, let's pray for healing." Isaac said. They all bowed their heads. "Our Father in Heaven. We pray that you will bring peace to our hearts as we have had to leave loved ones and homes. Give us peace as we start the next part of our journey. Guide us and direct us. Protect us from the hands of evil and show mercy to those that have died because of hatred. Amen."

They all walked to their new home. That night, they all stopped in a clearing and tried to rest. Merlin was sleeping next to Freya. Samuel laid next to them sleeping. She could sat up and saw the survivors of Camelot. She looked at the sky and saw a star that shone very brightly. She smiled slightly. She knew that God was giving her peace. She laid down and went to sleep. The next day, she woke up and saw that Merlin was awake. She saw that he was depressed.

"Merlin, this isn't your fault." Freya said.

"I know." Merlin sighed.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

_**Estelle pt.26**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"We should get going." Merlin said as he stood up.

"Merlin, be careful." Freya warned.

"I will."

"Please do not blame yourself."

Merlin didn't answer. Freya sighed. They walked till they saw Merlin's house.

"About another hour and we'll be home." Merlin sighed. They walked for another hour. When they arrived, everyone got settled. That night, Merlin and the others were talking in the house.

"I wish no one had to die." Estelle whispered. Merlin pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Me too, Estelle. Me too."

"None of those people deserve the fate they got." Freya rasped.

"Now, we have to start a new life here." Merlin sighed.

"It will be hard for everyone."

"I know but we'll get through it."

Over the next few months, houses were built for the villagers. Some people died and some children were born. A few years later, Isaac became ill and died in his sleep. Everyone grieved over the death of Isaac. A year later, a plague hit killing nearly everyone but a few villagers. Hunith became ill caring for them.

"Mother, you want to see me?" Merlin whispered as he sat on the bed. Hunith squeezed his hand and smiled.

"Yes. I do not have long, Merlin." Hunith answered.

"No, you'll be fine. You'll get better. I'll make sure of that."

"Merlin, God is calling me home."

"But he can't. Not yet. I still need you. We all do."

"Merlin, I love you."

"I love you too."

Then Hunith took her last breath. We she did, Merlin began sobbing.

"No, mother. Don't die." Merlin cried. Freya and Estelle heard him and looked at each other sadly.

"She's gone?" Estelle gasped.

"Yes, she is." Freya replied tearfully. Estelle ran to Freya and hugged her. The two girls cried. Then they heard Merlin sobbing and cry out in anger. "He's going to hurt himself."

The two ran in and saw Merlin holding Hunith's body and sobbing.

"Get help." Freya said. Estelle left the room. Freya went to Merlin and wrapped her arms around him. "Merlin, she is gone. There is nothing you can do."

"I have to save her. She's not gone. I don't believe that." Merlin sobbed.

"You have to. Go lie down in bed."

"No. I have to save her."

"Merlin, she's gone. She's gone."

Then Percival came in.

"He won't stop." Freya cried. Percival grabbed Merlin and pulled him away.

"NO! STOP! LET ME GO! I HAVE TO SAVE HER! LET ME GO!" Merlin exclaimed. Merlin fought against Percival till he was too weak to fight. "I have to save her." Merlin whimpered.

"Lay him down on his bed."

"Yes, ma'am." Percival said. Percival picked Merlin up and laid him down on Freya's bed. Estelle came in and covered Merlin up with the blankets. She kissed Merlin's forehead. They left the room.

"Gwen and I have taken care of Hunith's body." Freya sighed.

"He's asleep. I fear for him, mother. He was so weak." Estelle answered.

"I know."

That night,Freya went to check on Merlin when he woke up.

"Mother, is she alright?" Merlin asked.

"She's dead, Merlin. We'll have the funeral tomorrow." Freya whispered and squeezed Merlin's hand.

"She's gone?"

"Yes."

Freya hugged Merlin as he sobbed. AN hour later, Merlin had cried all the tears he could and as now exhausted.

"Go to sleep, my love. I'll be here when you wake." Freya whispered. Merlin nodded. He laid down and went to sleep. The next day, they buried Hunith. After the funeral, the family went home. Gwen and Freya were in the kitchen making dinner while the men were talking. Estelle had finished putting the kids to bed and was now hugging Merlin who was crying again.

"When was the last time you had something to eat?" Estelle wondered.

"I'm not hungry." Merlin mumbled.

"AT least have something to drink. You're dehydrated."

Estelle got Merlin a cup of water.

"He's finally stopped crying. He's so dehydrated and weak. He's making himself sick." Estelle said.

"He should go lie down. I'll give him his food when it's ready." Freya sighed.

"He won't eat."

"I'll make him eat."

Estelle went to Merlin and gave him the cup of water. Merlin drank a bit of it.

"Go get some sleep, father. You're exhausted." Estelle said. Merlin nodded and went to bed. He laid down and went to sleep. Over the next few months, Merlin got better. One day, Gwen was walking when Leon when she collapsed.

"My lady, are you alright?" Leon asked as he helped her up. Gwen looked at the lake and knew what was happening.

"Tell Ethan that I love him and that he is will be a fine knight. Please care for my son, Leon." Gwen explained.

"I will."

"Tell Merlin not to cry. Tell him that I'm with Arthur and that I'll keep him safe."

"I will."

"Leon, thank you. I know that you have taken it upon yourself to care for me since Arthur is gone. Now, I want you to watch over Ethan."

"I will."

Then Gwen took her last breath and feel limp in Leon's arms. Leon laid her down on the ground and tried not to cry. When he was able to control his emotions, he carried Gwen's body to the house. He went inside and laid her on the table. Everyone was shocked. Leon went to Merlin.

"I don't know what happened. One minute she was fine and the next, I was carrying her. She told me to tell you not to cry. She's with Arthur now. She'll take care of him for you." Leon explained. Merlin nodded tearfully. Then Leon went to Ethan who was sobbing. "She told me to tell you that she loves you and that you will make a fine knight. She asked me to watch over you and I will."

Leon hugged Ethan who sobbed. The next day, they sailed Gwen's body across the lake. Leon watched over Ethan till his death ten years later. By then, Ethan was a grown man and a knight. A year later, Percival was killed protecting his family from bandits. A few months later, Gwaine came home from patrol mortally wounded. Merlin tried not to cry as the last of his friends laid dying.

"Merlin, do not cry. I'll be fine. I'll see the princess again." Gwaine said.

"Tell him... tell me I said hello." Merlin whimpered.

"I will. Take care of yourself and your family."

"I will."

Then Gwaine took his last breath. Freya came over and hugged Merlin as he sobbed. Nearly thirty years later, Elyan passed away in his sleep. Merlin knew that the grief of losing his parents and family was too much.

 ** _2018_**

Merlin was walking home. He looked out across the lake and sighed. He hadn't aged since Arthur's death. His family faced the same problem. Estelle was still 16. Freya hadn't aged since her death and the children were five years old. Merlin continued to walk home when he saw how still the lake was. Little did he know that when he was looking the lake started to ripple.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

_**Estelle pt.27**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Merlin walked into the house and saw Freya in the kitchen. He went to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her.

"How was work?" Freya asked.

"Ok." Merlin sighed. "What's for dinner?"

"I don't know. We need something quick so that we can get to church on time."

"Yeah."

Then Estelle came in.

"Mum, have you seen my phone?" Estelle asked.

"I saw that Jessica had it." Freya answered.

"Thanks."

Estelle left the room.

"She didn't get up till an hour ago. She was so exhausted. I just let her sleep." Freya sighed.

"Poor girl. I wish I knew why she was having problems staying awake." Merlin replied.

"Me too. You should go get ready. Do you know what you'll be talking about tonight?"

"Something better. All of those kids are dealing with some pain. Some of the kids are doing drugs, some are dealing with stress or depression, some are feeling unloved, the list goes on."

"When did you think of that?"

"On my way home. I like walking to work and back. It helps me think. I was thinking about Arthur and how I hope that he will return. All of those kids are feeling hopeless. They need to know that there is hope."

"Do get dressed."

"Ok. Where is Samuel?"

"On the couch reading."

"He's a bookworm."

"Tell me about it. He won't even watch tv."

"Kind of a good thing."

Merlin went to get dressed. When he came downstairs, he went to Samuel. He sat on the couch.

"What are you reading?" Merlin asked.

"A book." Samuel mumbled.

"What is the book about?"

"I don't know. I just started it."

"Well, you need to get ready for church."

"Daddy, why do we go to church almost every other day?"

"On sundays, we have sunday school, church service and the at night Awana and youth group. Tuesdays we have prayer meeting. Thursdays we have bible study here, fridays, we have youth group and saturday, we have youth group and childrens meeting."

"But that doesn't answer my question. Why do we go to church every other day?"

"Because we feel God telling us to. We want to be involved in church. It's something that helps us get through the next day."

"Oh."

"DOes that help?"

"Yeah, but you forgot one thing."

"What?"

"Mummy and Estelle have a women's bible study on Mondays, and you have a men's bible study on Wednesday and Estelle has band practice on Wednesday."

"You are too smart for your own good."

"I know."

"Now, put the book down and go get ready for church."

"Ok."

Samuel did as he was told. Merlin took the book and put it on the table.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Freya said.

"Ok." Merlin answered. "Do you need help?"

"Not really but you can help if you want to."

"Ok."

Merlin went to the kitchen. He got the plates and silverware out and put them on the table. Then Jessica and Jason came in with Estelle.

"Sit at the table." Estelle said.

"Dinner is almost ready." Freya answered.

"Ok."

"Estelle, do you want to stay here? You look horrible." Merlin suggested.

"I'm fine." Estelle panted.

"Are you panting?"

"Just a bit."

"Go sit down."

Estelle sat down. Merlin looked at Freya. They ate dinner and went to church.

"So it all comes down to the fact that there is something better. When the world says that you are not worth it, God says that you are worth everything." Merlin explained. He saw one of the boys lie down on the bench. He continued to talk and walked over to the boy. When he got to the boy, he tapped his shoulder. The boy didn't sit up. Merlin kneeled down. "Are you alright?"

"I feel really tired." The boy mumbled. Merlin nodded to Freya. Freya come over.

"Try to relax. My wife will make sure you are alright, ok?"

"Ok."

Merlin stood up. A girl raised her hand.

"Yes, Kayla." Merlin said.

"Why do you care? Whenever one of us is feeling unwell, you come over and ask us how we feel. Then you let us rest. Why?" Kayla asked.

"Because I want to show you the same love that God showed me. He's laid it upon my heart to love all of you the best I can. I want all of you to feel loved and priceless. This world is very dark. Many of you struggle more than you should. Some of you are feeling unloved in your families, some of you are fitting against stress in school, some of you are dealing with drugs because you want to feel better. Raise your hand if you are satisfied with what the world has to offer?"

No one raised their hands.

"Who feels satisfied with what God has to offer?" Merlin asked. Most of the kids raised their hands. "Does that answer your question, Kayla?"

"For the most part." Kayla answered.

"Now, I want all of you to break up into your groups and pray over each other. When you are done, you can say your verses to your leaders."

The kids went into their groups. Merlin went to the boy and Freya.

"How do you feel, Kevin?" Merlin asked.

"Not good. I've stopped the morphine." Kevin answered.

"Good. How long?"

"Two days."

"You're doing good. You'll be here tomorrow, right?"

"I'll try."

"Good. Let us pray over you."

"Ok."

The three closed their eyes and prayed.

"Lord, I thank you for Kevin's life. I thank you for what you are doing in his life. He has grown closer to you and has now stopped doing drugs. Lord, we lift Kevin up to you. I pray that you will give him the strength to go through each day. Help him to turn to you when he is in pain or scared or feeling horrible. Help him to fight through this. Amen." Merlin prayed.

"Lord, we have watched as Kevin went from being lost and alone to now be found and happy. When we met Kevin, he was suffering because of his parents. He had turn to drugs. Now, he is turning away from drugs and turning to you. Help him to be addicted to you and your word instead of drugs. Amen." Freya finished. They opened their eyes.

"Thank you." Kevin said.

"Your welcome."

Kevin went to his group. Merlin saw three kids on the floor resting.

"Get the blankets. I'll check on the kids." Merlin sighed.

"Ok." Freya answered. Merlin went to the nearest girl.

"Jane, how do you feel?" Merlin asked while he checked her over.

"Cold. My head hurts. I shouldn't be here." Jane moaned.

"Did your parents force you?"

"Yes."

"You have a fever. Are you taking your medication?"

"No. My parents won't let me take it."

"I'll have to talk to them. Try to rest."

"Ok."

"Here's a blanket, sweetie." Freya said as she covered Jane.

"Thank you, Freya." Jane whimpered. They prayed over Jane and then went over to one of the boys.

"David, are you having another dizzy spell?" Merlin asked.

"Yes. It won't stop." David groaned.

"Do you feel sick?"

"Yes."

Merlin grabbed a bucket and David puked into it. WHen it was over, Freya covered David.

"Have you gone to the hospital?" Merlin wondered.

"Yes, but they won't do anything. They said that nothing was wrong." David replied.

"I'll refer you parents to a friend of mine's."

"Ok."

They prayed over David and then went to the last girl.

"Chelsea, what's wrong?" Freya questioned.

"I don't know. My insides are on fire." Chelsea cried.

"Where does it hurt?" Merlin asked.

"All over."

Merlin checked Chelsea over.

"When was the last time you had drugs?" Merlin wondered.

"A week ago." Chelsea whimpered.

"It's the withdrawal. Try to relax."

Freya covered Chelsea with the blanket. They prayed over Chelsea. When they were done, Chelsea calmed down.

"Are you feeling better?" Merlin asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Chelsea answered.

"Your welcome."

That night, they were on their way home.

"Those poor children." Freya said.

"I know. I wish I could do more." Merlin sighed.

"You've done the best you can."

"I know. We may want to put more blankets at the church."

"Ok."

Then as they passed the lake, a man walked in front of them. Merlin slammed on the brakes.

"Merlin, look." Freya gasped. "It's Arthur."

Merlin saw that Freya was right.

"Wait here." Merlin ordered. Merlin got out of the vehicle and went to Arthur.

"Merlin, is that you?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, it's me. I've missed you."

The two hugged. When they pulled away, Arthur looked at the SUV.

"What is that?" Arthur asked.

"A car or SUV. Come on. Let's get you home." Merlin answered. They got in the vehicle. They went home. They told Arthur everything on the way. When they got to the house, they got out of the SUV. Estelle fainted when she got out.

"Merlin, Estelle fainted." Freya said.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

_**Estelle pt.28**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Merlin ran over and carried Estelle inside. He put her to bed and checked her over. Merlin grabbed an IV and a few other things out of his bag. He took a blood sample and tested it in his study. Arthur watched him.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"I took a sample of Estelle's blood. Now, I'm testing it to see what caused her to collapse." Merlin answered. Arthur looked around the room and then sat down. Merlin could tell that he was bored. "Do I need to give you something to do?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, you can water these plants."

"Better than doing nothing."

Arthur watered the plants.

"Now, what?" Arthur wondered.

"You can go to bed. This will take all night." Merlin sighed.

"Can't sleep."

"You haven't even tried."

"Fine."

"Your room is across from this one."

Arthur went to bed. That morning, Arthur came in dressed in his modern clothes. Merlin was working hard.

"Is Estelle awake?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah. SO is Freya. I was trying to sleep in but your son banned me from having that privledge." Arthur answered.

"He will do that."

"Were you up all night?"

"Yeah."

"You should go to bed."

"I will tonight. I need to tell Estelle what I found."

Merlin and Arthur went to the kitchen.

"SO what's wrong with me?" Estelle wondered.

"Your iron is very low. I just ordered your supplement. Your blood sugar is also low." Merlin replied.

"I just took care of that."

"That's about it."

"Good."

"Eat your breakfast before it gets cold." Freya stated. Everyone ate their breakfast.

"So what are we fixing for the youth tonight?" Estelle asked.

"Oh, it's Saturday." Merlin groaned.

"Did you stay up all night again?" Freya asked.

"No."

"Liar." Estelle and Samuel answered. The two laughed.

"I did." Merlin sighed. "I'll be fine. I don't know. What's easy but good?"

"I don't know." Estelle replied.

"What's happening tonight?" Arthur asked.

"Tonight we will be having about 30 people coming ranging from ages 13 to 25. I'm the youth and young adult leader. Every saturday, they come over here." Merlin explained.

"You must be busy."

"Not really. I enjoy doing it. The kids are nice to be around. Besides, working for you and Gaius was worse."

"True."

"When you are done eating, you need to go to bed." Freya ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Merlin sighed.

"How long have you been a doctor?" Arthur asked.

"For about three years. I've always been an apprentice. Then I decided to step up. I've been a youth leader for about 5 years."

"You always did have the mind of a child."

"And I'm still more intelligent than you."

"Not."

"I've lived longer so yes I am."

"You win."

"That's a first."

After breakfast, Merlin took a nap. Freya and Estelle cleaned the house and got what they could done.

"So what can I do?" Arthur asked.

"Well, it snowed last night. You could shovel the driveway." Freya suggested. Arthur got warm clothes on and shoveled the driveway. When he was done, he went inside.

"Done."

"Good. Get warmed up while I make lunch."

Arthur got warmed up. He sat in the living room and watched Jessica and Jason play on the floor. Then Estelle came in.

"Mummy, can we watch TV?" Jason asked.

"Yes." Estelle sighed. "But only if everything is cleaned up."

The two raced to clean everything up. Then they sat down and watched TV. Arthur watched with them. Then Merlin came out. He went to the kitchen.

"Estelle, I know where you get your iron anemia from." Merlin moaned.

"From you?" Estelle wondered.

"Yep. Either that or something else."

"What about the low blood sugar?"

"You get that from me. Freya has the same problem though."

"I know."

Freya went to Merlin and they kissed.

"I saw Arthur watching TV with the twins. All three had the same look on their faces. It was pretty funny." Merlin said.

"Well, he helped us this morning. She shoveled the driveway for you." Freya replied.

"Good."

Merlin picked up an orange.

"We'll be having lunch soon." Freya warned.

"I need vitamin C." Merlin replied.

"You feel that bad?"

"No. I just don't want to get sick. The last time I got sick, I was fighting for nearly a month."

"Have another."

Merlin chuckled as he watched the girls cook lunch. He took the orange and went to the living room and sat in his chair. He watched TV with the three. Jason saw that Merlin was eating.

"I want some." Jason whispered as he went to Merlin. Merlin handed him a piece of orange. Jason ate it. Jason sat down and watched TV. Arthur looked over at Merlin.

"In the kitchen." Merlin sighed. Arthur went to the kitchen and grabbed an orange.

"We'll be having lunch soon." Freya warned.

"You let Merlin have one." Arthur replied. Freya sighed as Arthur left. Arthur sat on the couch and peeled the orange. Then someone knocked on the door. Merlin got up and opened the door.

"Gwen, Elyan, come in." Merlin greeted. Arthur got up and went to them. Estelle and Freya came out. Arthur went to Gwen and they kissed.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. Arthur, meet your son Elyan." Gwen answered. Arthur looked at Elyan who looked to be 18.

"Hello, father." Elyan greeted. The two hugged.

"Hello, Elyan." Arthur whispered. When they pulled away, Elyan hugged Estelle.

"Good to see you again, Estelle."

"Good to see you too." Estelle answered. Estelle, Freya, and Gwen went to the kitchen while the men talked in the living room. They ate lunch and prepared for that night.

"So how old are you?" Arthur asked.

"18 right now. I was about 50 when I died. I'm not sure. Everything is a little confusing." Elyan answered.

"Same here."

"I always wanted to see you. Everyone spoke highly of you."

"I wish I could have watched you grow up."

"Well, here we are. You're here and so am I. We can be a family now."

"Yes, we can."

"Come on, we have work to do for tonight. The women are cooking and I need you guys to help me pick out games and find enough stuff for them."

They got ready for that night.

"Merlin, we don't have any juice." Freya sighed.

"I'll go right now. I needed more cups anyways." Merlin answered.

"Thank you."

"Arthur, can you go with him? I don't want him to collapse."

"Yes, ma'am." Arthur replied. Arthur and Merlin went to the store.

"What's wrong with Merlin?" Gwen asked.

"He's stayed up all night after working hard all day and being with the youth for a few hours. He only took a nap this morning and he's known for fainting." Freya sighed.

"Hopefully, he won't."

"Come on. We still have to finish making treats for tonight."

The girls were cooking when Samuel came in.

"Mummy, where's daddy?" Samuel wondered.

"He went to the store. Why?" Freya sighed.

"I'm sick."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I just saw Elyan."

Gwen and Freya chuckled.

"Oh, sweetie. You're not sick. Elyan is out there. He's back. SO is Gwen." Freya sighed.

"Ok. can I have an apple?" Samuel wondered.

"Sure."

Freya handed an apple to Samuel.

"Where was he at lunch?" Gwen questioned.

"Over at a friend's house." Freya answered. "He's always over there."

"Nice to see he hasn't changed."

"He's the only one. The rest of us have."

An hour later, Merlin and Arthur came in and put the bags of grocery on the table.

"Freya, permission to slap your husband." Arthur said.

"Why?" Freya asked.

"My legs gave out in the store. I'm fine now." Merlin answered. Freya went to Merlin and slapped his arm. "Ow."

"Go to bed."

"I took a nap."

"Go take another one."

"Fine."

Then Merlin's legs gave out.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

_**Estelle pt.29**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Freya and Arthur kneeled next to Merlin.

"How do you feel?" Freya asked.

"Not good. My legs are numb again. These attacks are getting worse." Merlin panted.

"Arthur, help me get him to bed."

Arthur helped Freya get Merlin to bed. Merlin laid down on the bed and tried to rest.

"How do you feel?" Freya wondered.

"My legs are still a little numb but other than that I feel fine." Merlin replied. Freya and Merlin kissed.

"Go to sleep."

"I will."

Merlin put his hand on Freya's stomach.

"I wish we could have another baby." Merlin sighed.

"I know. Me too but we both know it will never happen. Samuel was a miracle." Freya answered. Freya left the room and Merlin sighed. He rolled over and went to sleep. Freya went to the kitchen. Gwen could see the tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked.

"Nothing."

Freya looked away and wiped away the tears. Gwen stood in front of her.

"Freya, you're crying. What's wrong?" Gwen wondered.

"For years Merlin and I have been trying to conceive. We both desperately want another child but it hasn't happened. Three years ago, I was told that I would never be a mother. They said that Samuel was a miracle baby. Merlin and I cried for days. Sometimes I feel like he's gotten over it and that he wants me to but I can't." Freya explained. The two hugged.

"I understand, Freya. You should grieve. It will never be easy but I'll be here for you."

"Thank you. We should get back to work."

They got back to work. An hour before everyone arrived, Freya went to wake Merlin.

"Merlin, everyone will be here soon. You should get ready." Freya whispered. Merlin sat up and nodded. Then he grabbed Freya and pulled her into a hug.

"I think I'm going to cuddle with you for a bit." Merlin moaned. Freya smiled and the two kissed.

"You need to get up."

"Fine."

Merlin got up and got ready. Slowly kids started to arrive. Merlin would greet them at the door. When it was time to start, Merlin stood up.

"We have games set out on the floor and there are snacks in the fitchen on the table. Plates, napkins, and silverware are next to the food. The drinks are on the countertop with cups. Please write your names on them." Merlin said. They prayed for the food and then all grabbed a few snacks. Arthur stood behind Merlin and would hit Merlin in the bed with the paper plate. Merlin would turn around and hit Arthur in the head. After a minute, Freya stopped them.

"Boys, please stop and act your age." Freya said.

"Yes, ma'am."

Soon everyone was in the living room playing games and talking. Arthur, Elyan, and Gwen learned how to play the games and got to learn about the kids. Everyone had fun. Gwen was talking to Estelle.

"I bet everyone here has become a second family for you." Gwen said.

"Yes, they have. Most of them are more than friends." Estelle sighed.

"Your mother told me about what happened a few years back."

"It was devastating for all of us. Mum and dad wanted more children so bad. Then they were told by a very rude doctor that they might as well forget it. That it would never happen. They would never have any children. She said that Samuel's birth was an impossibility and that he was a miracle. When they came home, they told us and then went to their room to grieve. For a few days, they just stayed in bed and grieved. Then dad started reading his bible again and praying. He would hold mum as she cried in his arms ad he would do all he could for her. Whenever he saw her, he would go up to her and hug her but now it's at the point that now when he hugs her, she doesn't relax or anything. He worries about her. She use to have him hold her whenever they had time but now she pushes him away when he wants to hold her. Now, everytime she pushes him away, he reads a few verses and prays for her. He tries to help whenever he can but she wants to stay busy."

"She feels like he's over it. That he's either denied it ever happening or accepted it."

"He's not over it. That's why he wants to hold her. He knows that she isn't over it and never will be and he wants to be with her. He wants to grieve with her but she doesn't want to grieve with him."

"I hope those two talk."

"He knows that she's upset. Maybe you should tell Merlin what she told you."

"Maybe I should."

Gwen went over to Merlin.

"Merlin, what did you say to Freya that made her upset?" Gwen asked.

"I told her that I wished that we could have another baby. She almost completely pushed me away. I know she cried on your shoulder and I'm glad she did. I just wish that she would cry on my shoulder." Merlin sighed.

"Maybe you should talk to her."

"I will."

Gwen walked away. Merlin looked over at Freya and saw her talking to a few girls and playing a game. He saw that the smile on her face wasn't as pure as it use to be. He knew that deep down, she was hurting. That night, when all the kids had left, Freya was in the kitchen cleaning up while everyone else cleaned up the rest of the house. Merlin went in and wrapped his arms around Freya. Freya didn't respond.

"Freya, let me help you. You've worked all day." Merlin sighed.

"No, I can do it." Freya answered.

"Go sit down for a few minutes at least."

"I should go put Samuel in bed."

Freya walked out of the room. Merlin sighed and grabbed the back of a chair and closed his eyes.

"God, please help her to be free of this pain." Merlin whispered. Then he went over to the sink and cleaned the dishes. When Freya came in, she went to Merlin and tried to help.

"I can finish it up." Freya sighed.

"I've got it. Is Samuel asleep?"

"He's almost asleep. They've finished cleaning up out there. They want to play a game with us. You can play with them."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go read."

"Then I'll read with you."

"No, you should play with them."

"Only if you play."

"I don't want to."

"And I want to do what you're doing. Besides, I just finished cleaning all the dishes and the kitchen so there's nothing you need to do except go sit down."

"If I play one game, will you let me go read?"

"Maybe."

"Fine."

Merlin and Freya played a game with Arthur, Gwen, Elyan, and Estelle. After the game, they were talked.

"About another round?" Arthur asked.

"Not me. I'm going to go to bed." Freya answered. She rushed out of the room. Merlin sighed and watched her.

"I have a few things I need to do. Then I'm going to go to bed. You guys can play another round." Merlin explained. Merlin got up and went to the bedroom. Freya was in her room sitting on the bed. She pulled out her notebook and bible. She opened them up and started reading her bible. Then Merlin knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Merlin went in and saw her reading.

"I came to see if you needed me to do anything for you." Merlin said.

"No, I'm fine. I'm almost done. Then I'll go to sleep. You can go back out and play another game with them." Freya replied.

"I think I'll go take a shower."

"Ok."

Merlin went to the bathroom and took a shower. When he came out, he saw that Freya was in bed sleeping. He went to her and kissed her forehead. He saw that she had been crying.

"Have you been crying?" Merlin asked.

"No. I just had something in my eye." Freya mumbled.

"Did you get it out?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'm going to close the windows and then I'll come back."

Merlin kissed Freya's nose.

"I love you." Merlin whispered. Freya didn't answer. Merlin sighed and left the room. When he was done, Freya cried. Merlin closed all the windows and saw that everyone was still in the living room. "You guys should go to bed. We have church tomorrow."

"We will." Arthur replied. Merlin went back to his room. When he got to the door, he knocked before he went in. He could hear Freya try to stop crying. he laid down on the bed and tried to hug Freya but she wouldn't let him. He got under the blankets and kissed Freya's shoulder.

"I love you, Freya."

"I love you." Freya mumbled. Merlin knew that she was crying silently.

"Are you mad at me?" Merlin asked.

"No."

"Are you upset with me?"

"No."

"Then why are you upset?"

"I'm just tired."

"DO you want to stay home tomorrow?"

"No, I'm fine. Besides, you have to go."

"The kids are just going through the book of Matthew with their leaders and Estelle can drive. She'll understand."

"No, I'm fine."

"I know you're crying. I know that what I said today upset you."

"You didn't upset me."

"Freya when I said that I wished we could have more children, you acted as though you had accepted it and that you were upset with me saying that. Then when I tried to hold you, you practically pushed me away. Gwen told me that you had cried on her shoulder. Freya, I want to help you. I know that you are still griving ovver what the doctor had said."

"Well, you seem to be over it."

"But I'm not. I still cry but I'm praying and I'm trusting God. Every time you push me away or get upset, I would read my bible and pray for you."

"I've been trusting God too."

"I know you are. I know you're trying to find answers but I felt God telling me that he had a plan and that it would blow us away."

"When did he tell you that?"

"When I was in the kitchen cleaning. You were putting Samuel in bed."

"I wish he would tell me that."

"Maybe he has. Maybe he's trying to but you're bitter and angry at him."

"I'm not bitter and I'm not angry." Freya stated. Merlin sighed and rubbed Freya's back.

"Can you look at me? Please." Merlin asked. Freya rolled over and looked at Merlin. Merlin sat up and took her hand in his. He played with the ring on her finger. "When I married you, I vowed to love you and hold you no matter what. I vowed that I would do anything for you and make sure that you were happy and free of any burden. Please, let me help you."

"It's nothing."

"Yes, it is and I want to know. Seeing you like this is literally killing me, Freya."

"I just feel like you expect me to get over this."

"No, I knew that this would be hard and that it would take time for you to accept it."

"But didn't think it would be this long."

"No, I knew that it would be years. Heck, I thought that it would be nearly a century before you accepted it. It took me years for me to accept your death. Actually, I never did accept your death. Five years after you died, and I still couldn't believe that you were gone. Now, I have you and I don't want to lose you. You are my life. I need you, Freya. It's hard to accept death but I know that if we pray, God will answer our prayers."

"If feel like he isn't. I pray but he doesn't answer."

"Maybe he is but not in the way you think. Remember before this whole thing how we would wake up every morning and have devotions and every night before bed, we would do the same?"

"Yes."

"Maybe we should continue where we left off."

"Ok."

They had devotions together. When they were done, Freya cried in Merlin's arms and he cried with her. When Freya fell asleep, Merlin kissed her forehead and left the room. He went to the living room and saw everyone talking.

"Estelle, will you be alright taking everyone to church tomorrow?" Merlin wondered.

"Sure. Why? Is mum sick?" Estelle answered.

"She's just finished venting out and is now sleeping. She has a few years worth of grief inside her and I think she should try to rest tomorrow. She needs it."

"Ok."

"Thank you."

Merlin went back to bed. He laid down next to Freya and pulled her close. The next morning, Estelle took everyone to church. Freya woke up and saw that it was past 9.

"Oh no. Merlin, wake up. We're late." Freya gasped. Merlin moaned and woke up. Freya sat up and Merlin pulled her into a hug. "Merlin, we're late."

"No, we're not. Last night, I asked Estelle to take everyone to church. I felt that we needed time alone. Now, come lie down." Merlin answered. Freya laid down.

"Merlin, I'm fine. We could have gone."

"You need more time to cry and grieve and we need time together alone. We haven't had any since before the news and that something we should have done."

"When will they be back?"

"Most likely after church."

Merlin looked at his phone and saw that Estelle had texted him.

"Actually, they won't be back till tonight. Estelle said that tonight is prayer night for adults and youth which I forgot about. SHe said that she had already grabbed the kids books and vests for AWANA and that after lunch, they would be eating with a few of the others." Merlin explained.

"SHe knew that we needed time alone." Freya replied.

"Yes, she did. Now, how about we try again?"

"Merlin, it won't work."

"Yes, it will. We just have to trust God."

"Merlin, I can't."

"Please, Freya. Please try for me."

"Fine."

So they tried again. When they were done, they were breathless and exhausted.

"I never thought that it would be so painful." Freya panted.

"We haven't tried in a long time." Merlin answered as he kissed Freya's neck.

"I hope it works."

"It will. Now, get some sleep. You need it."

Freya nodded and went back to sleep. A few hours later, she woke up and saw that Merlin was asleep. She stood up alone to collapse.

"Merlin." Freya exclaimed.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

_**Estelle pt.30**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Merlin woke up and saw Freya on the floor. He ran to her side.

"What happened?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know. I just got out of bed and my legs gave out." Freya answered. "Can you help me get to the bathroom?"

"Sure."

Merlin helped Freya to the bathroom. Freya sat down on the edge of the tub and started the water. She watched as Merlin combed his hair and brushed his teeth. When the water was warm enough Freya got undressed and got in the tub. She moaned as the warm water hit her skin. Merlin looked down at her and smiled.

"How do you feel?" Merlin wondered.

"Better." Freya moaned. Merlin sat on the edge of the tub and squeezed Freya's hand.

"You look better. You look happy. I missed that. I missed seeing you smile. I missed you being fully happy. I felt like I was failing to be a good husband. I felt like I was doing everything wrong and that you were unhappy with me."

"Oh, Merlin. I love you. You've done everything that you can possibly do. I'm sorry that I made you feel that way."

"It's alright. Now, we can be happy together."

"Yes."

The two kissed. Freya wrapped her wet arms around Merlin.

"Hey, I don't need my shirt getting wet." Merlin complained.

"Then take it off." Freya replied. Merlin took his clothes off and got in the tub with Freya. He wrapped his arms around Freya and they kissed again. AN hour later, they sat on their bed and did their morning devotions. Merlin held Freya in his arms as they prayed. When they were done, Merlin continued to hug Freya. Then he felt Freya try to get away.

"Where are you going?" Merlin asked.

"To make lunch. We skipped breakfast and I'm hungry."

"Ok."

Freya left the room. Merlin made up the bed and then went to the kitchen. He saw Freya making lunch. Merlin wrapped his arms around her.

"Merlin, I'm trying to cook." Freya giggled.

"I know. I just can't let you go."Merlin whispered. Freya turned around and hugged him back.

"I know. Let me see your hands."

Merlin put his hands on Freya's. Freya looked at the scars.

"You've come a long way since we got married, Merlin. You have changed from a very stubborn and God hating man to a open-minded and God fearing man." Freya said. Merlin looked down at his hands. He could feel the memories flood back. Then he looked at Freya. "You endured so much but yet here you are. You're helping others. You're not bitter or angry. You're happy. You're so strong, Merlin."

"Only because of God." Merlin replied.

"Yes."

"I need to go clean my study."

"Ok."

Merlin went to his study and started cleaning it up. Then he saw the cross that Isaac gave him. He gasped and fell to his knees as the memories flooded back. He threw the cross away and began to sob. Freya came in and wrapped her arms around him. Merlin cried in her arms.

"It still hurts after all these years." Merlin whispered.

"It will." Freya replied. "Let's go eat."

Merlin nodded. The two ate lunch and cleaned the dishes. When they were done, they spent a few hours talking. Around 4pm, Merlin started to fall asleep on Freya's chest.

"Go to sleep, Merlin." Freya whispered as she kissed Merlin's head. Merlin fell asleep. Later that night, everyone came home. Samuel ran up to Freya and Merlin.

"Mummy, I finished my book." Samuel exclaimed.

"Shh. Your dad is sleeping."

"I finished my book."

"Good job. I'm very proud of you. Now, go get ready for bed."

"Yes, ma'am."

Arthur came over and slapped Merlin's arm. Merlin groaned.

"ARthur, leave him alone. He was trying to sleep." Freya scolded. Merlin opened his eyes and looked at Freya. "Go back to sleep."

"What time is it?" Merlin moaned.

"9pm."

"I should go to bed. I have work tomorrow."

"Ok."

The two kissed and Merlin went to the bedroom. Freya sat up and sighed.

"How are you doing today, Freya?" Gwen asked.

"Better. Merlin and I both feel a lot better." Freya sighed.

"Good."

"I should go to bed. Merlin and I have devotions to do."

Freya got up and went to the bedroom. Estelle came in and sat down on the couch with Jason sleeping on her lap.

"Mum and dad went to bed?" Estelle wondered.

"Yeah." Arthur answered.

"Good.I hope he stays home tomorrow."

"Why?"

"He's worn out."

"Mummy, 'm cold." Jason mumble.

"Let's go get you to bed, buddy." Estelle whispered. She put the twins to bed and then came back out.

"Is Jason sick?" Gwen wondered.

"No. He's just sleepy. When he plays hard, he plays hard."

"Yeah. He was running and playing really hard tonight." Elyan answered.

"We should go to bed." Estelle sighed. They all went to bed. The next day, Merlin went to work. Everyone was outside playing in the snow when they saw several men come to the house.

"Sire." Leon exclaimed.

"Sir Leon." Arthur greeted. "It's good to see you again. ALl of you."

"It's good to see you too."

"Sir Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyan, Percival, it's good to see you again."

"Same here." ELyan sighed.

"Uncle." Younger Elyan said as he went to stand next to his parents.

"ELyan, meet your uncle and namesake." Arthur replied. Sir Elyan went to his nephew and smiled.

"So I finally get to meet my uncle. You're shorter than I thought."

"I can still throw you into a snow pile." Sir Elyan teased.

"Maybe." Younger Elyan answered.

"Don't push it."

"Where's Merlin?" Lancelot wondered.

"He's at work. He'll be home in a few hours. Why don't we all go inside and warm up." Freya suggested. They all went inside and got warmed up. They talked and got to know each other and what had happened. A few hours later, Merlin walked in. Freya went to him and they kissed. "We have some visitors."

"Who?" Merlin asked.

"Go look."

"I just want to sleep."

"DId you have a rough day?"

"Yeah but I was exhausted when I woke up this morning."

"Go sit in the living room while I get you a few things."

"Ok."

Merlin went to the living room. When he saw everyone, he smiled. He hugged Gwaine and Lancelot.

"You're back." Merlin exclaimed.

"Yeah. Now, where have you been?" Gwaine asked.

"I was at work."

"Freya told that, Gwaine." Lancelot reminded.

"Yes, she did. I must have forgotten." Gwaine answered. They all sat down and talked. Freya came in with a cup of juice and a few other things. She checked Merlin's temperature.

"You have a slight fever." Freya sighed.

"I could feel that." Merlin moaned.

"DO you want to go lie down in bed?"

"I'll be fine right here."

"Ok."

The two kissed and Merlin drank his juice while Freya went to the kitchen. A few minutes later, she didn't see Merlin in the living room.

"Where did Merlin go?" Freya wondered.

"He said that he felt really tired and that he was going to lie down." Lancelot answered. Freya went to the bedroom and saw Merlin on the floor next to the bed. She went to him and sat next to him.

"Are you feel alright?" Freya questioned.

"No. I'm so tired." Merlin whimpered.

"Let's get you in bed."

Freya helped Merlin to bed. Merlin laid down and went to sleep.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

_**Estelle pt.31**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. I have my own laptop now so you can start expecting more updates.**

The next day, Freya woke up and saw that Merlin was gone.

"Oh no." Freya gasped as she sat up and hoped that Merlin didn't go to work. She looked everywhere but couldn't find Merlin. Then she saw Gwaine. "Gwaine, did Merlin go to work?"

"Yeah. He said he was fine but he looked like death." Gwaine answered.

"Did he take someone with him?"

"No."

"Thanks."

Freya grabbed her phone and called Merlin only to get a voicemail.

"Merlin, I want you to come home right now. You shouldn't be working." Freya ordered. She turned her phone off and went to the bedroom only to see that Merlin had forgotten his phone. "Merlin,why can't you just stay home."

Freya got dressed and cleaned up around the house. Gwen saw that she was upset and worried.

"Freya, what's wrong?" Gwen asked.

"Merlin went to work today and he's ill. He forgot his phone and who knows how ill he is now." Freya answered.

"Let's hope he'll be alright till he gets home."

"Yeah and when he walks in here, I am going to kill him."

That evening, when Merlin got home, he felt very weak and sick. He tried to relax for a few minutes before going inside but it only made him feel worse. He got out of the car and gasped as the bitter cold wind went right through him. Then he had a very bad coughing fit. He fell to his knees as it drained every little strength he had. When it was over, Merlin got up and went inside. As soon as the door closed, Freya came in and ran to him.

"Merlin, are you alright?" Freya asked. She went to him and tookd his hands in hers. "You're freezing. Where's your coat?"

"I forgot it here." Merlin croaked.

"You don't sound good."

"I just want to rest."

"Ok. Let's get you to bed."

Freya helped Merlin to bed. Merlin laid down only to sit up.

"We have prayer meeting tonight, don't we?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, but we won't be going. You need to rest." Freya answered. Then Merlin had a coughing fit. When it was over, Freya rubbed Merlin's back. "How many coughing fits have you had today."

"About 6."

"You need to stay home tomorrow."

"I have to work."

"Merlin, you need to stay home or else you'll get worse. For all we know, you may have pneumonia."

"I don't have pneumonia. I may have the flu but I don't have pneumonia."

"You heard what your doctor said. Since you've had bronchitis, your lungs will be very weak. You can get very sick very quickly."

"Freya, I'm fine. Can we please not talk about this?"

"Ok. Do you want anything?"

"Not really. I just want to sleep."

"Ok."

Freya noticed how cold Merlin was.

"Are you freezing?" Freya wondered.

"NO. I'm fine. I'm just tired." Merlin mumbled.

"Ok."

Freya took Merlin's shoes off and then covered Merlin up with a few blankets. She kissed his temple and checked his temeperature.

"I love you." Freya whispered.

"Love you too." Merlin rasped. Freya watched as Merlin went to sleep. She got the diffuser and put some water and oils in it. She turned it on and left the room. She went to the kitchen and made dinner. Estelle walked in and grabbed something to eat.

"I'll be leaving in a few minutes. DO you want me to ask them to pray for dad?" Estelle wondered.

"Yes, please. He's trying to hide it, but he's obviously ill." Freya sighed.

"Ok. I'll be back."

Estelle left. Arthur came in and was about to grab a fruit but Gwen slapped his hand.

"We'll be eating soon." Gwen warned.

"Fine. Can I have some juice?" Arthur asked.

"Yes."

Arthur grabbed a cup and poured some juice in it.

"Arthur, can you get a cup for Merlin and put some juice in it?" Freya asked.

"Sure. Is he home?" Arthur answered.

"Yes, but he's worse."

"If Gaius was here, Merlin would wish he had listened."

"I know. Then we wouldn't have this problem."

"What juice does he like?"

"It doesn't matter."

Arthur poured a cup of juice for Merlin.

"I'll go take it to him." Arthur said. Arthur went to Merlin's room and saw Merlin in bed resting. WHen he walked in, Merlin looked up at him. "Freya wanted me to give you something to drink."

"I'm fine." Merlin rasped.

"Drink."

Merlin sat up and took the cup. He took a few sips and then put the cup on the night table.

"Thanks." Merlin croaked.

"How do you feel?" Arthur asked.

"I'm fine. Just tired."

"Liar. How do you feel?"

"Arthur, I'm fine."

"Liar, how do you feel?"

"Arthur, please. I really am fine. It's just a cold."

"I have all day to do this Merlin. I'm not leaving till you tell me how you really feel."

"Fine. My head hurts, my throat is sore. I feel really tired and achy. I feel really cold and sweaty. Does that make you feel better?"

"A little. Get some sleep."

Merlin went to sleep. Arthur left the room. An hour later, Freya went in with Merlin's dinner. She saw Merlin tossing and turning in bed. She could hear him breathing heavily. She went over to the bed and put the soup on the night table. She sat down on the bed and put her cold hand on Merlin's very hot and sweaty forehead. Merlin started to calm down. He leaned into Freya's hand. Merlin opened his eyes and looked up at Freya.

"How do you feel?" Freya asked.

"Worse." Merlin replied. Then he had a coughing fit. Freya grabbed a thermometer and waiting for Merlin to stop coughing. when he was done, she put it in his mouth.

"Keep still and keep your mouth closed."

A minute later, the thermometer started beeping. Freya took it out of Merlin's mouth and sighed.

"103.2. You are staying right here. You are very ill, Merlin." Freya sighed. Merlin nodded and tried to relax. "Can you try to eat something?"

"Maybe." Merlin mumbled. Freya helped Merlin swallow the soup. When Merlin was done, he drank some of his juice and then went back to sleep. Freya kissed his forehead and went to the bathroom. She took a wash cloth and turned the cold water on in the sink. When the cloth was wet, she went to the bedroom and put it on Merlin's forehead. Merlin gasped at the cold and tried to get away.

"No, Merlin. Keep this on."

Merlin did as he was told. Freya went to the closet and grabbed another blanket. She went back to the bed and covered Merlin with it. She put Samuel to bed and cleaned up. She went to the bedroom and saw that Merlin wasn't in bed. She went to the bathroom and saw Merlin taking a bath.

"How do you feel?" Freya asked.

"A little better. I was hoping a hot bath would help." MErlin replied.

"Is it?"

"A little."

"I'll go get your clothes."

"Ok."

Freya went back to the bedroom and grabbed Merlin's clothes. She went back in and saw that Merlin was coughing again. She put the clothes down and went over to Merlin.

"Is it worse?" Freya wondered.

"A little." Merlin answered.

"I'm going to go do a few things. Yell if you need help."

"I need your help."

"Haha. I mean it, Merlin."

"And I mean it. I'm done but I can barely get up."

"OK."

Freya helped Merlin out of the bathtub. Merlin dried off and got dressed. He went to bed and waited for Freya to get ready for bed and lie down next to him. They did their devotions and went to sleep. The next morning, Merlin woke up feeling very weak. He turned his alarm off and got up. He got dressed and got ready for work. He kissed Freya's forehead and left the room. He went to the kitchen and saw Lancelot.

"What are you doing up?" Merlin asked.

"I could say the same about you." Lancelot answered.

"I'm going to work."

"Merlin, Freya said that you had a very high fever. You shouldn't even be out of bed let alone going to work."

"I'm fine, Lancelot. Now, why are you up?"

"I had a feeling you would try to go to work and since I can't stop you, I might as well go with you."

"Grab something to eat."

Lancelot went with Merlin to work. When Freya woke up, she saw that Merlin was gone.

"I should have killed him." Freya sighed. She got up and went to the kitchen.

"Have you seen Lancelot?" Gwaine asked.

"No, but MErlin went to work this morning."

"Maybe he went with Merlin."

"I hope so."

At work, Merlin rapidly got worse. By noon, his fever was worse and he was coughing a lot more. He could barely stand up or stay awake. When it was time for him to go home, he nearly collapsed. Lancelot helped him to the car. They got in and Merlin tried to keep himself relaxed.

"Merlin, we should get home before you pass out. I can't drive." Lancelot warned. Merlin nodded. They went home. When they got to the house, Lancelot helped Merlin inside. When they got in, Freya went to Merlin and cupped his head.

"When will you learn not to push yourself? You should be in bed resting but no, you decided that you could go to work. Now, you're much worse." Freya exclaimed. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"I'm fine, Freya." Merlin rasped.

"If you say that one more time, I will make you wish you had listened to me."

"Yes, ma'am."

Merlin went to bed and tried to sleep. Freya tended to him and made sure that he stayed in bed. Freya could tell that Merlin's was getting worse. That night, when Freya laid down to go to sleep, Merlin woke up and had a coughing fit. Freya wrapped her arms around him and put her head against Merlin's back. She could hear his lungs try to get the phlegm up. When it was over, Merlin rolled onto his back and Freya let him wrap his arm around her.

"You most likely have pnuemonia." Freya whispered.

"Freya, I don't have pneumonia. I'll be fine. It's just a cold." Merlin answered. Freya punched Merlin in the gut and Merlin groaned.

"You are not fine, Merlin and this is not just a cold."

"I'm sorry."

"Merlin, I know you hate being sick and that you want to work but you're making yourself worse. I don't want to rush you to the hospital like last time."

"I know. I was in bed for days after being in the hospital for days and I just..."

"I know, Merlin. Go to sleep."

"Yeah."

Merlin had another coughing fit. Freya shushed him and hoped that he would calm down. When he did, Freya kissed his cheek. She knew that Merlin was upset. She sat up and looked down at him.

"Merlin, what's bothering you?" Freya asked.

"Nothing." Merlin answered.

"Then can you stop acting as though someone upset you?"

"I just hate having to stay in bed. I recover from one thing only to get sick again with something else."

"You know that if you had stayed home like I told you, you would already be better."

"I know. I was stupid."

"Merlin, that's not what I said. You are upset with me."

"I'm not upset with you."

"Then I don't want to hear you say that you are stupid."

"Can we just go to sleep? I just want to wake up and all this be a nightmare."

Freya sighed and laid down and wrapped her arms around Merlin.

"I'm sorry." Freya whispered as she moved to kiss Merlin.

"I just want to sleep." Merlin answered.

"Do you want me to go to the store tomorrow and get you something to help?"

"None of them work."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

Merlin didn't answered. Freya could see how upset Merlin was. She sat up slightly and pulled Merlin's head close to her chest. Merlin rolled onto his side and and leaned into Freya's chest and relaxed.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

_**Estelle pt.32**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

The next morning, Freya woke up to Merlin's alarm clock going off. She reached over and turned it off. Merlin sat up and looked around.

"Go back to sleep, Merlin. You're not working today." Freya whispered.

"I still need to call in sick." Merlin rasped.

"Ok."

When Merlin was done, he laid down and went back to sleep. Freya smiled at his sleeping face. She kissed his forehead and went back to sleep. When she woke up, she saw Merlin coughing heavily. She sat up and pulled him into her arms. Merlin coughed into her shoulder. Freya could hear how wet it was. When it was over, Merlin relaxed in her arms.

"How do you feel?" Freya asked. Merlin shook his head. "Are you thirsty?" Merlin nodded. Freya helped Merlin lie down and went to get him a cup of water. When she got back to the bed, Merlin was coughing again. When it passed, Freya gave him the cup of water. Merlin took a few sips and then handed the cup back to Freya. He laid down and tried to sleep. Freya put her hand on Merlin's forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Not good. My throat is sore. It's so cold yet so hot. It's hard to breathe." Merlin croaked.

"I'll check your temperature in a bit. DO you want me to get you anything at the store?"

"It won't help."

"Can you at least try?"

"I guess."

"Ok."

Freya went to get dressed. She grabbed what she needed and kissed Merlin.

"Text me if anything changes." Freya whispered. Merlin nodded. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

Freya left the room. She saw Estelle talking to everyone.

"DO you want breakfast?" Estelle asked.

"No. I need to get a few things for your father. Can you watch him? He's coughing a lot and I'm afraid of him choking or getting worse." Freya answered.

"Sure. Can he sit in the living room?"

"Only if he has the strength to."

"Ok."

"Can you put some oils in the diffuser? That may help him breathe a little better."

"OK."

Freya left and Estelle went to check on Merlin. When she got to the door, she saw that Merlin was asleep. She went in and filled the diffuser with water and put a few drops of oil in it. She turned it on and then rubbed some oil on Merlin's forehead. Merlin moaned and woke up.

"You look horrible." Estelle said.

"I feel it. What did you put on me?" Merlin rasped.

"Eucalyptus."

"Ok."

"DO you want anything to eat?"

"No."

"Do you want to walk around?"

"I probably couldn't even get up out of bed."

"Ok. Get some rest."

Merlin nodded and went back to sleep. Estelle left the room and went back to the kitchen.

"Be quiet. Dad is sleeping." Estelle warned.

"How is he?" Arthur wondered.

"Not good. He's not coughing right now but he most likely will start coughing."

Then they heard Merlin start coughing.

"See. I told you." Estelle sighed. She went to the bedroom and saw Merlin coughing heavily. She went to him and calmed him down. When it had passed, Merlin practically passed out. Estelle made sure that he was comfortable and then left the room. When Freya got back, she saw Estelle coming out of Merlin's room.

"How is he?" Freya asked.

"He had a really bad coughing fit about half an hour ago and he practically passed out. I just went to check on him. He's sound asleep."

"Good. Sadly, I'll have to wake him."

"I hope he gets better."

"Me too."

"What are we going to do about bible study?"

"I don't know."

"We can do it at the church."

"True."

"I'll let everyone know."

"Ok."

Freya went to the bedroom and saw that Merlin was sleeping peacefully. She went over to the bed and kissed his cheek. Merlin didn't wake. Freya grabbed the bottles of medication and got them ready for when Merlin woke up. When she got the ready, she shook Merlin gently.

"Merlin, can you wake up for a minute?" Freya asked. Merlin didn't respond. "Merlin? Wake up."

Merlin didn't respond. Freya put her hand on Merlin's forehead and found it burning hot. Freya grabbed her phone and called for help. When she did, she left the room.

"Estelle, I just called the ambulance. Your father is burning hot and he's not responding." Freya said.

"What do you need me to do?" Estelle wondered.

"Keep everyone out of the way. They'll be here in a few minutes. I'll go with them."

"Ok."

Freya went back to the bedroom and saw that Merlin was having a seizure. She took the blankets off of Merlin and did what she could to stop him from getting hurt. A few minutes later, the paramedics came in.

"How long has he been having a seizure?" One of them asked.

"For a five minutes." Freya answered. Merlin was rushed to the hospital. Everyone at home was worried. A couple of hours later, Freya was able to see Merlin. She went into the room and saw him start to stir. She went to the bed and squeezed his hand. When she saw Merlin's blue eyes, she smiled. "Hey, sweetie. How do you feel?"

"Hurts." Merlin croaked.

"It will. You're in the hospital. You had a seizure from your high fever."

"What do I have?"

"They're still waiting for results. They think it's pneumonia."

"It's not. It's not pneumonia."

Then Merlin had a coughing fit. Freya embraced him and helped him breathe. When it was over, a nurse came in.

"IS he alright?" She asked.

"He just had another coughing fit." Freya sighed.

"That all? You could hear it a mile away."

"I know."

The nurse left the room. Then Merlin had another coughing fit. When it was finally over, Merlin was very weak.

"I feel really cold." Merlin whimpered.

"I know you do. I brought one of your blankets." Freya whispered as she covered Merlin with a shivered slightly. Freya kissed his forehead and rubbed his cheek. "Get some sleep."

Merlin went to sleep. An hour later, a doctor came in and told Freya that Merlin had pneumonia.

"We'll start him on very strong antibiotic as soon as possible. Hopefully in a few days he can sleep in his own bed." The doctor explained.

"How bad?" Freya asked.

"It's in both lungs are it's severe. Luckily, we caught it before it could get worse. He'll be alright."

"Thank you."

The doctor left the room. Freya called Estelle and told her everything.

"He's going to be in the hospital for a while. He has pneumonia. It's really bad, but he's on very strong antibodics." Estelle explained to everyone.

"Is it as deadly as it was back in our day?" Arthur asked.

"Yes and no. It's still deadly but now there are treatments for it. Now, we can save lives."

At the hospital, Merlin woke up only to have a severe coughing fit.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

_**Estelle pt.33**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Freya went to him and helped him calm down.

"My chest hurts." Merlin moaned as the coughing fit passed.

"It will. Try to sleep." Freya whispered as she held Merlin head in her hands.

"What do I have?"

"You have pneumonia. It's severe but they have you on very strong antibiotics."

"Is it helping?"

"Your fever is a little lower but only by one degree."

"I want this gone."

"I know you do, sweetie."

Merlin shook his head as if he was trying to cool down. Freya took a wet cloth and put it on Merlin's forehead. Merlin gasped and leaned into it. Freya could tell that Merlin was starting to get delirious.

"Go to sleep, Merlin." Freya whispered as she kissed Merlin's lips.

"Why? I'm fine." Merlin mumbled.

"You have pneumonia. You are not alright. Now, go to sleep."

Merlin did as he was told. As the day went on, Merlin had moments where he would get better and then get worse. That night, Freya was trying to sleep when Merlin woke up coughing. Freya moaned and woke up. She went to Merlin with a cup of water.

"Try to drink some water." Freya said. Merlin did as he was told. When Merlin was done, he went back to sleep. Over the next day, Merlin slept. He woke up once only because of a severe coughing fit. On the third day, Merlin woke up to Frye kissing him. He kissed back weakly. "Have long have you been awake?"

"Just now." Merlin rasped.

"Can you get up and walk around?"

"Not without my legs giving out."

"Ok. We'll try this afternoon."

"Is the fever lower?"

"Much. You still have a fever but it's not as bad as it was yesterday."

"I'm thirsty."

Freya took a cup of water and handed it to Merlin. Merlin took a sip and handed it to Freya.

"Can you try to eat?" Freya wondered.

"Maybe." Merlin mumbled.

"Here."

Freya grabbed a bowl of soup and helped Merlin eat it. When Merlin was done, he groaned.

"Chest?" Freya wondered. Merlin nodded.

"I just want to go home." Merlin moaned.

"I know you do."

Then Merlin had another coughing fit. Freya rubbed his cheek. When it was over, Merlin groaned.

"I want this to end." Merlin groaned.

"I know you do." Freya replied. "Go to sleep."

"How's Samuel?"

"He's fine. Estelle brought him by yesterday when you were asleep."

"Did you wake me?"

"We tried to but you were dead asleep."

"Can he come by today?"

"You'll see him tomorrow. The doctors are going to let you go home tomorrow, but you need to start getting up and walking around."

"Help me up."

"Do you want to take a nap?"

"I will when I have my walk."

Merlin got out of bed with Freya's help and walked around a bit. The next day, Merlin went home. When he got home, he was sent to bed. He was happy to be home.

"How is he?" Lancelot asked as Freya came out of the room.

"Better. He hasn't moaned or complained since we got home. He's sleeping right now and I can tell that he's comfortable." Freya answered.

"Good."

That night, everyone was in the living room playing games while Freya was tending to Merlin. Merlin woke to Gwaine and Arthur laughing loudly.

"What are they doing?" Merlin asked.

"Playing a game. I'm surprised that you've managed to sleep this long. Gwaine and Elyan were wrestling in the hallway an hour ago and banged the wall several times." Freya answered.

"Well, I need the sleep."

"I'll go warm up your soup."

"Can I take a bath?"

"Sure."

Freya helped Merlin to the bathroom. Merlin took a hot bath while Freya went to the kitchen and warmed up his dinner. When she went in to check on him. She saw that he had relaxed.

"Is it warm enough?" Freya wondered.

"Yes." Merlin replied. "Can you help me wash? My arms feel really heavy."

"Sure. I'll have Estelle make sure that your soup doesn't burn."

"Ok."

Freya went to the living room.

"Estelle, you dad's soup is on the stove. Can you make sure it doesn't burn?" Freya asked.

"Sure." Estelle answered.

"Thank you."

Freya went back to the bedroom and went to the bathroom with Merlin's clothes. She put them down and then helped Merlin get washed. Merlin moaned when Freya started to wash his back.

"Do I need to rub you down tonight?" Freya asked.

"Yes, please." Merlin mumbled. When Merlin was done with his bath, he got out and got dressed. He went back to bed and almost passed out. Freya covered him up and kissed his forehead. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Estelle came in.

"Here's his bowl of soup." Estelle said.

"Thank you." Freya answered. Estelle left the room. Freya helped Merlin sit up enough to eat the soup. When Merlin was done, he went to sleep. Freya took care of the dishes and cleaned the house. She put Samuel to bed and then went back to her room. She did her devotions and got ready for bed. She grabbed Merlin's antibiotics and woke him up. "Merlin, you need to take this."

Merlin sat up and took his medicine. When he was done, Freya took care of it and then went back to bed. She saw that Merlin was sitting up doing his devotions. She sat next to him and waited for him to finish. WHen Merlin was done, Freya kissed Merlin. Merlin kissed back.

"DO you want me to rub your back?" Freya wondered.

"Yeah." Merlin answered. Freya grabbed some salve and helped Merlin take his shirt off. She rubbed his back, shoulder, and neck. When she was done, they went to sleep. Over the next couple of weeks, Merlin got better. A month passed and Merlin was finally able to go back to work. When he got home, he saw the men working in the yard. He got out of the car and went over. "What are you guys doing?"

"What does it look like?" Arthur asked.

"Let me guess. Freya asked you to."

"Yep."

"Yeah. Princess over here got too loud so Freya punished all of us by making us clean the yard so she can start planting." Gwaine explained.

"Good." Merlin replied.

"Why don't you help us?" Arthur asked.

"I would but I need to take a nap. I didn't realize that I would be so exhausted."

"Then go."

Merlin went inside. Freya greeted him and they kissed.

"How was work?" Freya asked.

"Good. I'm just really tired." Merlin replied.

"Go take a nap."

"I will."

Merlin went to his bedroom and took a nap. Freya was taking care of a few things when someone came in.

"Freya, why are you stressed?" The person asked. Freya turned and smiled.

"Gaius, it's good to see you again." Freya exclaimed as she hugged Gaius.

"Yes, it is. Where is Merlin?"

"He's in his room sleeping. He just back to work after recovering from pneumonia."

"Pneumonia?"

"Yes."

"He is very lucky."

"Yes, he is."

An hour later, Merlin woke up and heard a lot of noise. He went to the living room and smiled when he saw Gaius.

"Gaius." Merlin exclaimed.

"Merlin." Gaius answered. The two hugged. "How have you been?"

"Good."

"Having pneumonia is not good."

"I know but I've recovered."

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

_**Estelle pt. 34**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Dinner is ready." Freya said as she came out. Everyone ate dinner.

"What is this?" Gaius asked when he was handed a plate of pasta.

"It's pasta. Try it." Merlin answered. Gaius did. "You'll have to get use to a lot of new things."

"Yes, like that picture thing out there."

"The tv."

"Yes, that."

That night, Merlin and Freya were getting ready for bed. They were doing their devotions. Merlin opened his bible and a picture fell out. He picked it up and smiled.

"You're pregnant?" Merlin wondered.

"Yes." Freya answered. The two kissed.

"That's the best news ever."

Over the next few months, they all got settled. One day, Estelle was walking home when she was stopped.

"Estelle." The woman said.

"No, you're dead." Estelle gasped.

"Estelle, I'm alive. I'm back."

Estelle ran home. She saw her father and ran into his arms and cried.

"Estelle, what's wrong?" Merlin wondered.

"She's back." Estelle sobbed.

"Who's back?"

"Morgana."

"Where did you see her?"

"I was walking home."

"Go inside."

Estelle was about to go inside but Merlin stopped her. She looked up and saw him looking over at the lake. She looked and saw Morgana. Morgana approached them.

"I should have known that you would try to steal my daughter." Morgana said.

"She's my daughter as well." Merlin answered.

"You've most likely lied to her."

"NO, you did. You lied to her."

"Then at least let me make amends."

"Get out of my life." Estelle hissed as she ran inside. She saw Freya.

"Estelle, what's wrong?" Freya wondered. Estelle went to her and cried in her arms.

"Morgana's back."

"Oh, sweetie. I'm so sorry. Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Can you water the pot of water? I'm going to go outside."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I love you, sweetie."

"I love you, too."

Freya wiped the tears from Estelle's eyes and then went outside. She went to Merlin and he hugged her close.

"Please, let me have a second chance. She's my daughter. I deserve to at least be with her again." Morgana begged.

"But she doesn't want to be with you. She's been hurt by you." Freya answered. "Because of you, she suffered greatly. People hated her because of you. She was beaten and tortured because of you."

"Please, I will do anything to be with her. To just hug her."

"You can stay but you can't overwhelm Estelle. You must respect her opinions." Merlin sighed.

"I will." Morgana answered.

"I'll help you find some clothes." Freya replied. She looked at Merlin sadly. The women went inside. Merlin followed them. He went to the kitchen. When Estelle saw Morgana, she became distracted and the hot water landed on her arm. Estelle hissed painfully and Merlin grabbed the pot. He put it down and went to Estelle who was rubbing the wound.

"Let me see it." Merlin said.

"No, it's fine." Estelle answered. "Why is she here?"

"She wants to be."

"But I don't want her to be here."

"I know."

"Then kick her out."

"Estelle, your mother is very dangerous. We have to make sure that she doesn't turn against us."

"Fine."

Estelle left the room and Merlin sighed. He finished making dinner. Freya came in and kissed him.

"What's wrong?" Freya asked.

"I think we made a bad choice." Merlin sighed.

"Estelle and Morgana."

"Estelle wants nothing to do with Morgana. When you brought Morgana in, Estelle became distracted and spilled the boiling hot water and her arms. Before I could treat them, we had a bit of a disagreement and she walked out."

"Dinner will be ready soon. She may be in her room."

Merlin went to Estelle's room and saw that she wasn't there. He saw that her purse, jacket, and shoes were gone.

"Oh, Estelle." Merlin sighed. He grabbed his jacket and put his shoes on. "Freya, I'm going to go find Estelle. I'll be back."

"She wasn't in her room?" Freya wondered as she came out.

"No. She's mad at us though. It'll be fun trying to get her home."

"Text me when you find her."

"I will. Text me if she comes back."

"I will."

The two kissed and Merlin went to find Estelle. Estelle was in town when she started feeling pain in her arms. She looked down and saw the burns. She looked behind her on the street and wide road and didn't see anyone. She let a tear fall from her eyes. She continued walking. She was out of town when she slowed down. Merlin had been walking for several minutes when he saw Estelle at the edge of town. He ran up to her.

"Estelle." Merlin exclaimed. Estelle turned and when she saw him running up to her, she tried to run away. She ran as fast as she could but Merlin caught up with her and tackled her to the ground. Estelle fought against him.

"Let me go. I'm not going back." Estelle warned.

"Yes, you are. Now, stop fighting."

"Let me go."

"No."

Estelle fought till she couldn't anymore. Merlin sighed and sat next to her. Estelle sat up and angrily looked at the ground.

"Why did you run?" Merlin asked. Estelle didn't answer. "Is it because of Morgana?" Estelle remained quiet and Merlin sighed. "I know this is hard for you..."

"DO you? Do you actually know how hard this is for me?" Estelle questioned.

"Yes."

"Really? You have a funny way of showing it."

"Estelle."

"Have you forgotten the countless times that I had been beaten or hurt because of her?"

"No."

"All my life I suffered because of her sins. I paid the price that she should have paid. That's why I want nothing to do with her."

"She loves you though. She really does. All she wants is to see that her baby grew up to be something better than her."

"I can't do it. It hurts too much."

"But you are wrong. She did pay for her crimes. She suffered like you did. For two years, the Sarrum tortured her and Aithusa."

Merlin saw that Estelle had some bruises forming.

"I'm sorry about hurting you. I didn't mean to." Merlin said.

"It's fine." Estelle mumbled.

"Let's go home."

"No."

"Estelle, please. Do it for us. For me and Freya and your kids."

"Fine but I''m not going inside."

"Guess that's the best I can get from you."

They went home. When they got to the house, Merlin grabbed Estelle's hand and ran in the house.

"Let me go. I don't want to come inside." Estelle exclaimed. Merlin let go of her and closed the door.

"Too late." Merlin answered. Estelle scoffed and went to her room. Merlin groaned when he heard the door slam shut. Freya came out and kissed him.

"Let me guess. It was a battle." Freya sighed.

"Yeah."

Morgana came over.

"She wants nothing to do with you because she paid for your crimes. She suffered because of you." Merlin said.

"I know." Morgana replied. She went to Estelle's bedroom and went in. She saw Estelle at the window. Estelle stood up when she saw Morgana.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Estelle hissed.

"Because I have something that I need to say."

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

_**Estelle pt. 35**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"I don't want to talk." Estelle mumbled.

"Please, hear me out." Morgana answered.

"Did you ever love me?"

"Yes. Of course I did."

"You had a fun way of showing it."

"I loved you, Estelle and if I didn't show it, it was because I didn't know how. All I ever knew for years was darkness and hate. I didn't know how to care for you."

"Then you should have given me up."

"I didn't have the heart to. I wanted to make sure that you were loved."

"If you loved me then why did you continue to fight my father? Why didn't you stop?"

"Because I wanted you to grow up free."

"But that would have been freedom. Everyone would have feared me. If you had let my father help you, he would have and both of us would be free but no, you chose revenge over me. You chose death over me. We could have been happy as a family. We could have remained hidden but you didn't. You made my life very hard. I didn't know what it was like to loved till I met father."

"Estelle."

"No, don't say that you are sorry because I don't believe you."

"How can I make you believe me?"

"Get out of my life."

Morgana walked out of the room and saw Merlin.

"She really is stubborn." Morgana mumbled.

"Yes, she is." Merlin sighed.

"I guess I should leave."

"No. If there's a chance that Morgause is back, we need to keep you away from her."

"I can take my chances with Morgause. Just as long as she doesn't hurt Estelle."

"We can build a small house for you."

"Ok."

Over the next few days, the men worked on a small house for Morgana. They all could see the bitterness and anger that Estelle had towards them. She would hide in her room most of the day and avoided everyone except her kids. One day, she saw Morgana playing with Jessica and Jason.

"Kids, I don't you playing with her. Now, go outside and help me in the garden." Estelle ordered.

"But she's our grandmother." Jessica said.

"Yes, and I'm your mother. What I say goes."

Jessica and Jason did as they were told.

"Do not touch my children." Estelle hissed.

"Estelle, please. Everyone else is putting the past behind them, why can't you?" Morgana begged. Estelle went outside.

"Morgana, let's finish working on that quilt for your bed." Gwen suggested as she came in.

"Sure."

They went to work on Morgana's quilt.

"Gwen, where did you get this fabric?" Morgana asked.

"When I went to town with Freya." Gwen answered.

"I want to make something for the twins. They're birthday is coming up and I want to make something."

"Freya knows how to crochet. Maybe she can teach you. Then you can crochet something for them. They have tons of blankets and stuff."

"I'll ask her."

Freya came in a few minutes later.

"Freya, can you teach me how to crochet? I want to make something for the twins since their birthdays are coming up." Morgana explained.

"Sure." Freya answered. "I know what you can make them."

So Freya went to work teaching Morgana how to crochet. Over the next couple of weeks, Morgana spent a lot of time crocheting birthday presents for the twins. On the twins birthday, the two opened birthdays. They opened their present from Morgana and gasped.

"A princess dress. I love it." Jessica gasped.

"A toy dragon. It's cool." Jason finished. They pulled out a card.

"Who's it from?"

Estelle took the card and read it.

"It's from your grandmother, Morgana." Estelle said.

"Thank you." The twins thanked.

"Your welcome." Morgana answered. Morgana saw how Estelle looked at her. Everyone was celebrating the twin's birthday. Morgana went to Estelle's room and looked around. Freya came in and saw her looking through Estelle's clothes.

"What are you doing?" Freya asked.

"She doesn't have a dress."

"No, she doesn't. She hasn't worn one in years."

"Can I buy some fabric to make her one?"

"Sure. She'll need it. We'll be having a party for Merlin's birthday soon."

"I have a month then."

"We can go tomorrow."

The next day, Freya and Morgana went to the store and bought fabric.

"Get some fabric for your dress." Freya said.

"This will be enough for my dress and Estelle's." Morgana answered.

"You could match."

"No, her's will be yellow with green and blue and mine's will be blue with green and yellow."

"They'll be beautiful."

"Are you ok with me doing things for Estelle?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?"

"She's your daughter. She's had you for a mother for so many years. Now, I'm back."

"She was your daughter before she was ever mine."

"So you don't mind?"

"No. If you want to get to know her, go for it."

"Thank you."

They went home. Morgana went to work on her dress and Estelle's. When they were ready, it was just in time for Merlin's birthday party. Estelle was trying to get ready.

"Mum, can you help me get ready for tonight?" Estelle asked.

"I'm sorry, Estelle. I can't. I have to help Gwen and your father." Freya answered.

"Ok."

"But I know who can help you."

"I'll be in my room."

Estelle went to her room and helped Jessica and Jason get ready.

"Now, tonight is a very special night. This is the first year in a very long time that your grandpa has celebrated his birthday with his friends." Estelle said.

"Then it looks like we should get you ready." Morgana answered. Estelle stood up and turned around. "I know you may not want it but you need a dress for tonight and I put a lot of work into it. Can you please at least try it on?"

"Children, go to the living room."

The kids went to the living room. Morgana handed Estelle the dress and Estelle took it.

"It's beautiful." Estelle sighed.

"Go try it on." Morgana replied. "Then I'll help you with your hair."

Estelle went to her bathroom and tried it on. When she came out, Morgana smiled.

"You look beautiful. I picked out some shoes for you. I found these sandals." Morgana stated.

"Thanks." Estelle replied as she took the sandals.

"I'm going to get ready. Can you help me with my hair and make-up?"

"I guess I don't have a choice."

"You always have a choice."

"You should go get ready."

Morgana went into the bathroom and got dressed. When she came out, she saw Estelle brushing her hair.

"How do I look?" Morgana asked.

"Beautiful." Estelle replied.

"Let's put your hair and maybe some make-up."

"Oh, I don't wear make-up. I never have."

"Then let's put your hair up."

Estelle and Morgana helped each other get ready. When they were ready, they went outside where everyone was waiting. Merlin smiled when he saw Estelle. He went to her and squeezed her hands.

"You look very beautiful tonight." Merlin said.

"Morgana helped me." Estelle answered.

"Did she make the dress?"

"Yes, she did."

"Well, both of you look beautiful."

They all sat down at the tables and ate.

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

_**Estelle pt.36**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Everyone celebrated Merlin's birthday. They had finished eating and were talking to one another when they saw Morgause coming up from the lake. Morgause went to Morgana who was talking to Gwen and Freya.

"Morgana, I must speak with you." Morgause said.

"No, Morgause. I'm not going to let you control me again." Morgana answered. Everyone looked over at the two.

"Morgana, whatever they said is a lie."

"It's not what they did or said, it's the consequenses of my actions and choices. My daughter suffered because of what I did. She doesn't derserve to suffer anymore."

"Daughter? You don't have a daughter."

"Yes, I do. I had Estelle when I was in a very dark place. Merlin is her father and raised her when I died. Now, she has a new mother, sibling, and children of her own. I never really got to be part of her life. All I want is to make her happy and if that means pushing you away then so be it."

"You will pay for this, sister. You will see why you should follow me."

"Leave Morgause. You are not welcomed here."

Morgause left. Morgana looked at Estelle and saw that Estelle was looking down at the ground. Morgana looked at Merlin and he nodded. Morgana went to Estelle.

"I meant every word, Estelle. All I want is to be in your life again." Morgana said.

"I know. I just don't know if I'm ready for you to be in my life." Estelle sighed.

"I understand. I'll be here when you're ready."

Estelle nodded and Morgana went to Arthur, Gwen, and Merlin.

"At least your love for Estelle is stronger than your want for power." Merlin said.

"I've lost my powers. But I fear that she may try to hurt Estelle." Morgana replied.

"We'll protect her. We won't let Morgause get to her."

After the party, everyone went to bed. Freya and Merlin were finishing their devotions when Estelle knocked on the door.

"Come in." Merlin sighed. Estelle went in.

"I need to talk to you." Estelle answered.

"I knew you would. Come sit down."

Estelle sat on the bed with her parents.

"I don't know what to do. Part of me wants to have my mother back in my life, but then part of me doesn't. I suffered so much because of her and I don't want to get hurt again but I know she is trying her best even if I don't want her to. Then what she said to her sister- it made me realize that she will stop at nothing to have me back. She made a dress for me, she made stuff for my kids. Then she pushed her own sister away. I've been thinking so much about what I went through that I forgot about what she went through. She suffered to make sure that I was safe. She did care but the world scared her and so she put a lot of pressure on me." Estelle explained.

"She did go through a lot and I'm sure it got harder when you were born." Merlin sighed. "When you were born, she had to take care of you and Aithusa, plus herself. I think she was scared of hurting you but what she didn't realize was that her fear of hurting you hurt you even more."

"I just don't know what to do."

"Spend some time with her. That's what she wants. She just wants to know her daughter. She wants to see the young woman that you've grown into. Let her have that opertonity."

"I think I will."

Estelle went to bed. Merlin laid down next to Freya and kissed her womb before kissing Freya's lips.

"Just a few more months till we get to meet this little one." Merlin whispered.

"I can't wait to meet her." Freya sighed.

"Her?"

"I just have a feeling that it's a girl."

"I hope it is."

"I think Samuel wants a brother."

"He does. He told me yesterday."

"I hope Estelle can get everything worked out with Morgana."

"I hope so too."

When everyone was asleep, Morgause appeared in Estelle's room. She grabbed Estelle and disappeared again. Estelle woke up and saw that she was chained to a wall in a cell. She saw Morgause and tried to get away. Morgause approached Estelle and grabbed her chin.

"You look like your mother and your father." Morgause said.

"Let me go." Estelle answered as she jerked her head out of Morgause's grip.

"Come now. We have a lot to talk about."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"So be it. I'll be back in an hour."

Morgause left. She went upstairs and looked down the grate that led to Estelle's cell.

"What are you planning to do to her?" Mordred asked.

"I'll will show her what her mother went through just for her. I will make her feel ungrateful. When they realize that Estelle is gone, Morgana will come crawling to me and by then, Estelle will be under our control." Morgause chanted a spell and Estelle gasped as her mother's memories flashed before her eyes. When it was over, Estelle let out a sob.

"That didn't take long."

"No, it didn't. The next phase shouldn't take very long either. Have a cell prepared for her. I will get the mandrakes ready."

"Yes, my lady."

Morgause left the room and Mordred looked down the grate and saw Estelle sobbing. In the cell, Estelle was sobbing as guilt washed over her.

* * *

Everyone woke up and saw that Estelle was gone.

"We should have protected her better." Merlin said.

"Merlin, you can't blame yourself." Arthur answered.

"We need to find her. We leave in an hour."

"Where will we look? We don't know where she could be."

"We'll start around here and work our way to the mountains."

"Morgana, where did Morgause hide before?"

"She hid with Cenred." Morgana stated.

"Where would Cenred's land be now?" Arthur asked.

"Ealdor is nearly five hours from here. His castle would be seven hours." Merlin sighed.

"We'll take horses."

"It'll take us a few days, Arthur."

"Well, we can't take cars. They'll hear us."

"Merlin, it's better to take horses." Freya said.

"We have an hour." Merlin stated. They got ready to leave. The woman and children stayed behind while Merlin, Arthur, the knights, and younger Elyan left to find Estelle. A few days passed and Estelle was under the influence of the mandrake roots. She didn't bend or break.

"Why won't she break?" Morgause questioned.

"We don't know. It's working but she just won't break." Mordred answered.

"I want her broken!"

"Yes, my lady."

Mordred left the room. He went to the cell and saw that Estelle was suffering.

"Estelle." Merlin whispered. Estelle looked to her left and saw her father. She knew that it wasn't him.

"Go away. You're not my father." Estelle replied.

"You stupid little brat. You will not speak to me that way."

"I can speak to you however I want to. You don't scare me. You are not my father. You are a ghost."

Merlin disappeared and screams echoed in Estelle's head. Estelle winced but ignored the screams. Mordred went inside the cell.

"Estelle." Mordred whispered. Estelle looked up and saw Mordred.

"Mordred?" Estelle wondered.

"It's me. I'm real. Morgause is trying to control you. I think she's planning of torturing you."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to rescue you."

"Wait till she actually tries something."

"Why?"

"She'll expect something to happen."

They heard footsteps. Morgause came in.

"Ah, Mordred. I see you have been trying to talk to our prisoner." Morgause said.

"I was trying to figure out why she hasn't broken." Mordred lied.

"Well, I think I know a way to break her. Go get some rest."

"Yes, my lady."

Mordred left the cell. He went upstairs to Morgause's room and looked through her keys. He found keys for Estelle's chains. He grabbed it and left the room.

Meanwhile, Morgause had unchained Estelle with magic. Estelle stood up and faced Morgause.

"Why won't you break?" Morgause asked.

"Because I'm stronger than you think I am." Estelle answered.

"You will break soon."

Morgause's eyes changed color and Estelle fell to the ground and screamed in pain. Bruises and cuts began to appear on Estelle's body. When it was over Estelle was covered in many wounds.

"You will break now." Morgause said.

"I will never break." Estelle hissed. Morgause did it again but Estelle didn't scream. She groaned painfully. Morgause became angry. She used her magic and Estelle became chained to the wall again.

"I will be back in the morning. I hope you night is unpleasant."

Morgause left the room and Estelle groaned. Then Mordred came in.

"Are you alright?" Mordred asked.

"I'm fine. Let's get out of here." Estelle panted.

* * *

"I hope they find her." Morgana sighed.

"I hope so too." Freya answered. Then Freya gasped painfully. Gaius went over to her.

"Are you alright, Freya?" Gaius asked.

"I'm fine. The baby just kicked really hard."

"You should rest. You have done more than enough."

"I'll be fine, Gaius."

"Go rest. That's an order."

"Yes, sir."

Freya went to bed.

* * *

The men had stopped for a break. Merlin was very anxious. He walked around thinking and keeping busy.

"Merlin, come sit down." Arthur ordered.

"No. I'm good." Merlin answered.

"That wasn't a request."

"You're not king anymore."

"As your friend I order you to sit down and eat something."

"We need to get to the castle before Morgause hurts Estelle even worse."

"We'll find her but you'll be of no use to Estelle, if you are ill."

* * *

"Got it. Let's go." Mordred whispered.

"Let's hurry." Estelle replied. They snuck out of the castle. "Which way?"

"Northwest."

They went northwest. They saw a fire in the woods and could hear talking.

"Merlin, if you don't sit down, I will make you regret that you were even born." Arthur ordered. Estelle ran to the camp and ran right into Merlin's arms.

"Father." Estelle exclaimed.

"Oh, Estelle." Merlin gasped as he let tears fall from his eyes. Then Mordred came into the clearing. "What are you doing here, Mordred?" Estelle let go of her father.

"He's fine. He saved me."

"BUt he killed Arthur."

"Father, the past is in the past. Can we please leave it there?"

Merlin let his guard down and sighed.

"You're right." Merlin sighed. Arthur went to Mordred. Mordred fell to his knees in front of Arthur.

"I'm sorry for my crimes. I was wrong to join Morgana." Mordred said.

"I had killed the woman you loved. It's understandable. I forgive you." Arthur answered.

"Thank you, sire. I will not let you down."

"Good. Let's eat."

Estelle whimpered as Merlin let go of her.

"What's wrong?" Merlin wondered.

"Morgause used her magic and inflicted wounds on me. Your hand is on one of the wounds." Estelle groaned.

"I'm sorry. Let's get them treated."

"Ok."

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

_**Estelle pt.37**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

They sat down by the fire. Merlin treated Estelle's wounds. Then he took a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thank you, father." Estelle said.

"How do you feel?" Merlin asked.

"Pretty good. Just a little tired."

"Then go sleep."

"I don't think I can till we get home."

"I understand. Here."

Merlin gave Estelle a bowl of soup.

"Eat. You need to keep up your strength." Merlin said. Estelle did as she was told. Merlin wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. When Estelle was done eating, she put her head on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin kissed her forehead. "Let's get your sleeping bag set out."

Estelle nodded and followed Merlin. Merlin grabbed her sleeping bag and laid it out next to his near the fire. He saw how sleepy Estelle was and went to her. He helped her to lie down and covered her up. He rubbed her cheek and sighed.

"Go to sleep." Merlin whispered.

"Stay with me." Estelle answered.

"I will. I promise."

Estelle nodded and went to sleep. Merlin watched over her till everyone went to bed. He laid down next to her and went to sleep. The next morning, Merlin was the first to wake up. He went and collected wood for the fire. When he got back, he saw Estelle sitting up on her sleeping bag.

"You should go back to sleep." Merlin suggested.  
"No, I'm fine. I can rest when we get home." Estelle answered.  
"Ok. You can help me if you want."  
"OK."  
Estelle helped Merlin make breakfast. When breakfast was ready, they woke everyone up and ate breakfast. Then they cleaned the camp up and went home. They rode hard the entire day and into the night. When they got home, it was almost dawn. Everyone was waiting. Estelle saw Morgana and ran into her arms.

"I'm sorry." Estelle cried. Gaius went to Merlin.

"Merlin, Freya is in bed. I fear that she is in labor." Gaius answered. Merlin went to see Freya. When he went in, he saw Gwen helping her.

"Gwen, go be with Arthur. I can take care of her." Merlin suggested. Gwen left the room. Merlin went to Freya and kissed her forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Not good. It's time." Freya panted. Merlin nodded and did what he had to do. Morgana held Estelle who had started sobbing and apologizing.

"Oh, Estelle, what happened?" Morgana asked.

"I can't. Morgause thinks that I didn't break but I did. She showed me your memories. I was so mean. You didn't deserve my hatred." Estelle cried. Morgana shushed her.

"It's alright, Estelle. You didn't mean to. Let's go inside and get you cleaned up. The kids will be happy to see you."

They went inside. When they entered the house, they heard a baby cry. Estelle went to the bedroom door and went inside. She saw Freya in bed resting while Merlin was cleaning the baby. Estelle went to Freya.

"Mum, I'm home." Estelle whispered. Freya smiled and hugged Estelle weakly.

"I'm happy to have you home." Freya replied. Merlin came over and smiled.

"We have a beautiful baby girl." Merlin said. He handed the baby to Freya.

"She is adorable. She looks so much like her namesake."

"What's her name?" Estelle wondered.

"Morgana Regina." Freya answered.

"Morgan."

"That will be a good nickname for her. Here, you can hold her."

Estelle took Morgana and held her. She smiled at her.

"She does look like her." Estelle chuckled. An hour later, Merlin woke up and saw Freya and Estelle sleeping beside him. He saw Morgana on Freya's chest. He smiled and kissed all three of their foreheads. Then Samuel came in.

"Come here, Samuel." Merlin whispered. Samuel went to the bed and sat on Merlin's lap. "You have a baby sister. Her name is Morgana, but we are going to call her Morgan."

"Can I hold her?" Samuel asked.

"Sure."

Merlin helped Samuel hold Morgan.

"She's pretty." Samuel whispered.

"Yes, she is." Merlin replied. Freya woke up and smiled at the three. She rubbed Samuel's back and Samuel looked over at her.

"DO you feel better, mummy?"

"A little." Freya rasped.

"How about you go play with your uncle?" Merlin suggested.

"Ok." Samuel answered. Merlin took Morgan and watched as Samuel ran out of the room. Merlin and Freya talked for a bit while Freya fed Morgan. Around noon, Merlin checked Estelle over and found that she was very weak and pale.

"Is she alright?" Freya asked.

"She has a fever and she won't wake up. I might have to rush her to the hospital." Merlin answered. He shook Estelle gently. "Estelle, can you wake up for me?" Estelle didn't respond. "Estelle, please, wake up for me." Estelle didn't respond.

"Merlin, take her to the hospital. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Merlin rushed Estelle to the hospital. When he got there, Estelle was rushed into a room.

"Sir, you can't go in there. We need to concentrate." A nurse said.

"She's my daughter. I have to be with her." Merlin answered.

"And you will but not now."

"Please, I have to be with her."

"If you do not leave, I will have you restrained."

"But she's my daughter."

"Nurse let him see his daughter." A doctor ordered.

"But we have to concentrate." The nurse stated.

"And you will. He's a doctor. He can help."

Merlin went into the room and watched the nurses and doctors treat Estelle. Several minutes later, the doctor came back over.

"We have to take her into surgery. She has internal bleeding." The doctor said.

"Do whatever it takes to get my baby girl back." Merlin replied.

"I will."

They rushed Estelle into surgery. Merlin went to the waiting room and began to sob. An hour later, Arthur and Morgana arrived at the hospital. Merlin stood up when he saw them. Arthur went to him and hugged him. Merlin sobbed in his arms.

"She's in surgery. I'm so scared. They won't tell me what's going on. All I know is that she has internal bleeding." Merlin cried.

"She'll be alright, Merlin." Arthur answered.

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

_**Estelle pt.38**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

They waited several hours before the doctor came out. When the doctor came out, Merlin saw him.

"How is she?" Merlin asked.

"She's awake. You can take her home." The doctor answered.

"That's it? Doesn't she need to stay for a few days?"

"You're a doctor. You need to take care of your daughter. She is in there in tears because my nurses were brutal to her."

"Ok. Does she have any meds to take?"

"Yes. Here's the list."

Merlin took the papers.

"Ok, thanks." Merlin sighed. Merlin went to see Estelle. He went in and saw her crying. He hugged her. "Morgana is going to be here soon with some clothes. You need to take it easy for a few weeks."

"Ok." Estelle answered.

"How do you feel?"

"Ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. DO you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No. I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

An hour later, Morgana came in with clothes for Estelle.

"Estelle, do you need help getting dressed?" Morgana asked.

"I think I can manage." Estelle replied.

"Ok. I need to go. Arthur needs to get back and so do I."

"Thank you for going back to the house to get Estelle some clothes."

"Your welcome."

Morgana left. Merlin left the room so that Estelle could get dressed. On the way home, Merlin noticed how quiet Estelle was. He squeezed her hand.

"Everything will be alright, Estelle. Those nurses won't hurt you again." Merlin said.

"It's not that. Did the doctor tell you?" Estelle wondered.

"Tell me what?"

"I will never have anymore children. The twins will be my only children."

"I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted more children."

"I could adopt though. The doctor gave me a list of orphanages that I could go to. Since everything says that I'm 19. It works."

"True. I know one on the way home. Do you want to stop by there?"

"Not now. I want to go home and be with my kids."

"I understand. I have to get a few things at the store."

"Ok."

Meanwhile, Morgause was furious.

"It's been two days. Why haven't you found her or Mordred?" Morgause questioned.

"We have found them. They are with Merlin and the others. Merlin is bringing Estelle home from the hospital. As we speak Mordred and the knights work to build a possible fortress." The knight said.

"Thank you for finding them. Watch them very carefully. I still have a prisoner that I have to tend to."

"Yes, my lady."

Morgause went to the cells and looked inside one of them. She went in.

"My uncle Margwyn used you for his plans and now I will use you for mine." Morgause hissed.

"Please, I have hurt Estelle and my children enough." Jacob replied.

"You will do as I say."

"No. Margwyn cursed me. He used me against my own wife. I lost everything because of him. I will not allow you to do the same."

"Soon you won't be saying that."

Morgause left Jacob in the darkness. Jacob let tears fall from his eyes. Then he heard screaming and cursing. The he saw Estelle. She had a blue hue surrounding her.

"Estelle, please, help me. Please." Jacob begged.

"Why would I help you? You are nothing but a monster." Estelle hissed.

"I know. I know I did wrong, but I was cursed. Margwyn and Cain, they cursed me. Please, you have to believe me."

"Oh, I believe you."

Estelle went to Jacob and kneeled in front of him. She caressed his cheek.

"You do?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, I believe you." Estelle whispered. Then she slapped him and laughed at how weak he was. "I believe that you are nothing but dirt. You have no worth to me."

"What about the children?"

"What children?"

"Our children."

"I have no children because of you."

Jacob began to sob.

"No, I would have given everything to see them." Jacob sobbed.

"All they knew was to hate you." Estelle replied.

"I killed my own children. I'm nothing but a murderer."

"You will always be a curse. You have nothing."

Then everything changed. Everything was quiet, and Jacob was confused and scared. Then he saw Margwyn. He didn't have a blue hue around him. Morgause was behind him.

"You have magic?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, I always have." Margwyn replied.

"You're traitor. You killed your own kind. You cursed me."

"Yes, I did. I had to. Estelle is our only way to Emrys."

"I would rather die."

"Then you will pay."

Margwyn uttered a spell and wounds appeared on Jacob's flesh. Jacob screamed painfully, and blood dripped out of his mouth. When it was over, Jacob was coughing up blood. Margwyn kicked him in the side. Jacob didn't respond. He checked Jacob's pulse.

"He won't make it very long. He is of no use to us. Estelle will not trust him after what he has done to her." Margwyn sighed.

"I will have my men dispose him. We will find another way." Morgause replied. "Guards dispose this man and strip him of his clothes."

Jacob was taken to the woods. The guards stripped him off most of his clothing. All he had on was rags. When the guards were gone, Jacob got up and began walking painfully. He whimpered as he put pressure on his leg. He looked down and saw that it was bleeding heavily. He realized how cold he was. For the next couple of days, he limped away. AT the house, Estelle was recovering. She was outside watching the twins swim in the lake. Then she noticed someone limping up to the house from the woods.

"Father look at the woods. Someone's wounded." Estelle yelled. Merlin and a few men ran to the woods just as the man collapsed. Merlin tried to shake him.

"Hey, wake up. We'll help you." Merlin whispered to the man. He woke up and looked up at Merlin.

"Merlin, I'm sorry." Jacob gasped before he passed out. He looked up at Estelle who had just arrived with the twins next to her. Estelle played with the rings on her necklace.

"Help me get him to Gaius. He's in the new infirmary."

"I will." Mordred suggested. HE took Jacob away. Merlin went to Estelle and hugged her.

"Who did that to him, father? Why did he apologize to you?" Estelle wondered.

"We'll find out soon. Go help your mother with Morgan." Merlin sighed. "Take the children inside. We'll talk to him."

"No, he's my husband. Let me speak to him. It's been many years since what happened. Morgana changed from her past and so has Mordred. Maybe he has as well."

"If you are willing. Kids, go home and get dressed."

The kids ran inside. Merlin and Estelle went to the infirmary. Estelle went in and saw Gaius and Mordred in the back room with Jacob on the table.

"You should tell Arthur about Jacob. I'll help Gaius." Estelle suggested.

"Ok." Merlin answered. Estelle went to the backroom and closed the curtain. Arthur walked into the infirmary and looked at Merlin.

"SO, who is our visitor?" Arthur asked.

"His name is Jacob."

Merlin explained everything while Estelle helped Gaius and Mordred.

"I knew that Morgause had him prisoner, but I didn't know that she would use him. Margwyn had already done so." Mordred said as he bandaged Jacob's shoulder.

"Margwyn?" Estelle wondered. "He used Jacob?"

"Yes. Jacob never wanted to betray you. He loved you but Margwyn needed you. Margwyn enchanted Jacob and used him against you. Morgause must have been planning to do the same thing."

"It may have worked."

"No, it takes months to mold someone who has already been used. He's only been Morgause's prisoner for a few weeks."

"How do you know about Jacob?" Gaius asked.

"Morgause told me. Margwyn is her uncle. He deceived everyone by hiding his magic and killing our kind. Jacob was just another victim." Mordred explained.

"And he was burned at the stake for being used. I pushed him away because he was used." Estelle gasped.

"You didn't know. I'm sure he understands."

"But now I have to tell his children the truth. That he was used. All their lives, they've been taught that he was evil. That he was a monster. They will be confused."

"But they will have their father back." Gaius said.

"Yes, they will." Estelle answered. When they were done treating Jacob, Gaius and Mordred left the room. Estelle took a bucket of warm water and a cloth. She began to clean and clothe Jacob. When she had finished, she took Jacob's ring off her necklace. She put it on Jacob's finger and kissed his knuckles. "I am sorry, my love."

"His body is very weak. He may not live but we are being hopeful. He might have internal bleeding. His mouth was practically full of blood and his face was covered. He must have been tortured heavily. His right leg has a very deep wound. It was almost all the way through." Gaius explained.

"Has he woken?" Merlin asked.

"No, but Mordred has something to say in Jacob's defense."

Mordred explained what Morgause and Margwyn had done to Jacob.

"Does Estelle know?" Merlin asked.

"Yes. She was very upset that she had reacted the way she did." Gaius replied.

"Can I go in?"

"No. Jacob needs peace and quiet right now. If he wakes to being questioned, it may kill him, and I think Estelle wants time with him alone."

"Ok. I should inform Freya."

Merlin went home and told Freya and Morgana everything. That night, Estelle was still tending to Jacob. Jacob started coughing heavily and waking up. Estelle helped him sit up and try to cough.

"It's alright, Jacob. Everything's alright. Just rest." Estelle whispered. Jacob nodded as the coughing subsided. He laid down on the table and Estelle wiped the blood and phlegm off his chin. Gaius came in and checked Jacob over.

"You are lucky. You don't have internal bleeding despite all the blood you are coughing up." Gaius said. Jacob nodded and shivered. "I will get you a few blankets and few other things."

"Thanks." Jacob croaked. Estelle grabbed a pillow and put it under Jacob's head. "I'm…sorry."

"About what? You didn't mean to hurt me or our children." Estelle whispered as she squeezed Jacob's hand.

"But I…kill…ed them."

"No, they're alive. You'll see them in the morning."

"They're alive?"

"Yes."

"I didn't kill them?"

"No."

"Then why did you say that I did?"

"I never said that."

"When I was a prisoner, you came. You verbally abused me. You were so real. I was confused. I'm so confused."

"Shh. Try to rest, Jacob."

Jacob did as he was told. When Gaius came in, Jacob was almost asleep.

"I need him to take these. It will help him recover." Gaius said. Estelle took the meds and helped Jacob take them. Gaius covered Jacob with the blankets. "In the morning, it will be safe to move him to the bed."

"Ok." Estelle replied. Gaius left the room while Estelle watched over Jacob. AN hour later, Merlin came in.

"The kids need to go to bed. I'll watch him through the night." Merlin whispered.

"Thank you."

Estelle went home and saw her kids in her room on her bed. She sat on the bed and held her children.

"Grandpa says that our daddy is back." Jason said.

"Yes, he is. Turns out that your daddy wasn't bad after all. He was used by two very very bad men. He was just a way to get to me." Estelle explained.

"Does he love us?"

"Yes. He loves us very much. In the morning, you will be able to see him. Right now, both of you need to sleep."

"Mummy, can we sleep with you?" Jessica wondered.

"Why?" Estelle asked.

"I just want to."

"Fine."

The twins slept on the bed next to Estelle. The next morning, the kids woke up early and got dressed. They woke Estelle up who moaned.

"Can we go see daddy?" Jason wondered.

"In a bit. I need to get dressed." Estelle replied.

"Hurry up, mummy."

Estelle got up and got dressed. When she got dressed, she took the twins to see Jacob. They went inside the backroom and saw that Jacob had been moved to the bed. Merlin was still watching him.

"Dad, you should go home. You need to rest." Estelle said.

"Ok. He woke up a couple of times last night. He wasn't coherent though." Merlin sighed.

"The kids really wanted to see him."

"They never got the chance to see their father."

"Yeah."

Merlin went home. Estelle sat down on the bed and squeezed Jacob's hand.

"Jacob?" Estelle whispered. Jacob opened his eyes.

"Estelle, I'm sorry." Jacob rasped.

"It's alright. We'll talk when you are well. I brought the twins. They wanted to meet their daddy."

Jason and Jessica came up and wrapped their arms around Estelle. Jacob smiled at them and reached a hand out to them. Jessica was the first to take his hand. Jacob smiled at Jessica who smiled back.

"You are so beautiful." Jacob whispered.

"Her name is Jessica. This is Jason." Estelle answered.

"They look like you."

"They look like us."

Jason went to Jacob and hugged him gently.

"I love you, Jason." Jacob said. He looked at Jessica and squeezed her hand. "I love you too."

Jessica smiled at Jacob and Estelle. They spent a few minutes together before Jacob started to fall asleep. The twins laid down on the bed next to their father and watched him fall asleep.

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

_**Estelle pt.39**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Over the next couple of days, Jacob got better and then got worse. Jacob was getting better when Estelle came in and kissed him passionately.

"Gaius says that you can come home tomorrow." Estelle said as she helped Jacob sit up.

"Are you sure you want me back in your life?" Jacob wondered.

"Yes, I do."

"After everything I did?"

"Jacob, you were enchanted. It wasn't your fault."

"I just… I'm sorry. I can't live with you and the children. I can't trust myself, Estelle. What if I hurt you again?"

"Jacob, you won't. You won't hurt us."

Estelle cupped Jacob's face in her hands and shushed him as Jacob started getting upset.

"I can't, Estelle. I can't trust myself." Jacob cried.

"Jacob, you won't hurt us. You're alright. We'll be fine." Estelle shushed.

"Please, Estelle, just forget about me. Leave me to die alone."

"No, I will not do that. I love you. I have you back in my life. The real you. I want to get to know the man that I married. You will not hurt us. Mordred says that it's harder to break someone twice."

"But I've broken twice, Estelle! I thought I killed our children! I thought I hurt you! I thought I…I thought…"

"Shh, you need your rest. You're recovering from a lot of things."

"I can't live with you. I might kill you. I might hurt the children. I might…"

"Shh, you're alright. You won't hurt anyone. Get some sleep."

Jacob started getting worse. Estelle pulled him close to her chest and Jacob started grabbing at her shirt. He started to calm down and fall asleep. Estelle laid him down and tended to his fever which started to rise. Gaius came in and saw the two.

"His fever came back. He got upset. I told him that tomorrow he could come home but he's afraid of hurting me." Estelle whispered.

"How did you calm him?" Gaius wondered.

"I held him close, so he could hear my heartbeat and it calmed him down."

"His mind is confused. He doesn't want to hurt you or the children, but he needs all three of you to survive."

"Can he come home tonight? I fear that may have another attack and I know he isn't comfortable."

"That may be for the best."

That night, Jacob woke up in a comfortable bed. He saw the twins next to him sleeping. He saw Estelle coming out of the bathroom. She went over to the bed and squeezed Jacob's hand.

"How do you feel?" Estelle wondered.

"Better. How long have I been asleep?" Jacob answered.

"Several hours. Gaius said that it would be good for you to come home today. It's a lot more comfortable. I'll be back. I just need to get the twins in bed."

Estelle woke up the twins who were very sleepy.

"Come on, time for bed. Your dad and I need some time alone." Estelle whispered. Jessica wrapped her arms around Estelle and Jason followed them out of the room. Several minutes later, Estelle came back in and closed the door. She went to the bed and laid down.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Jacob replied.

"Yes, we can. We are married."

"I love you, but I can't do this."

"We won't be doing anything. Gaius says that you're still very weak."

"But what if I…"

Estelle stopped him and kissed him on the lips. Jacob couldn't help but kiss back. When Estelle pulled away, Jacob panted and weakly wrapped his arms around Estelle. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately. He could feel Estelle smile as they kissed. When he pulled away, he watched as Estelle moved to lie her head on his shoulder. They fell asleep. The next day, Jacob met with everyone. Estelle helped him walk to the living room. She helped Jacob sit down on the couch.

"When I woke up, I was in a dark, cold cell. Morgause was looking down at me. She didn't say anything. Over the next couple, she would beat me and torture me heavily. She would use magic to make my worst fears come to light. She and Margwyn were angry. They hadn't broken me, and they knew that I wouldn't break. They decided to leave me for dead. They had a couple of guards discard me and strip me of most of my clothes. When they did, I managed to stumble here." Jacob explained. "I am so sorry for what I did. I never meant to hurt Estelle or anyone."

"Tell us how it happened." Arthur said.

"After Estelle and I had bumped into Margwyn, I felt something lead me to him. I went into his chambers and the next thing I know, I'm being enchanted. I couldn't stop anything from happening. I didn't come to till moments after Estelle had condemned me to death. I don't know what happened."

Arthur turned to Merlin who was behind him and then turned to Gwen who sat beside him. Then he looked at the knights and everyone else who sat in a circle.

"If this had been brought to lie before, you would not have been executed. I can assure you that." Arthur said.

"But it freed me of a curse. Death would have been the only way to stop it." Jacob replied.

"You will heal under Gaius' watch and then the choice is yours as to what you want to do."

"Thank you, sire."

Gaius helped Jacob back to his room.

"Thank you." Estelle said.

"It wasn't his fault." Arthur answered.

"I know."

Merlin and Arthur went to town to get a few things.

"I just need a few things for Freya." Merlin said.

"Ok." Arthur answered. In the store, Merlin was looking around when he saw a familiar face. He dropped what he had in his hands and started to panic. The man saw him and smiled. "Merlin are you alright?" Merlin didn't respond. Arthur shook Merlin. Merlin snapped out of the attack. "Are you alright?" Merlin nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. We should hurry up."

Merlin picked up the boxes and Arthur took them. He watched as Merlin kept rubbing the scar on his wrist. That's when he noticed how damaged and scared Merlin's fingers were. He didn't ask any questions. When they got home, Merlin went for a walk. Arthur watched him.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" Gwen asked.

"Merlin." Arthur sighed.

"Did you upset him?"

"No, but he saw someone at the store that upset him. I don't know who, but he started playing with a scar on his wrist. It looked like a long big nail had been pierced through it."

"That's because a nail had been pierced through his wrist."

"What? Why didn't he tell me?"

"Maybe because it upsets him. He's traumatized by it. Anyone would be. You should talk to him but please do it carefully."

"I will."

Gwen watched as Arthur walked over to Merlin. Merlin saw Arthur come up to him. He took the cross in his hand and hid it, but he knew that Arthur had seen it.

"What upset you, Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing." Merlin lied.

"Don't lie to me."

"I can't, Arthur."

"You can't what? You can't talk about it? Why?"

"It hurts too much."

"Then that's why you need to talk about it."

Merlin sat down on the ground and sighed. He told Arthur everything. When he was done, he was crying and rubbing his wrist. Arthur saw it and grabbed Merlin's wrist.

"You're still here, Merlin. You're still alive. He can't hurt you. We won't allow it." Arthur said.

"He saw him, Arthur. He knows I'm alive. He might try to hurt me." Merlin cried.

"He won't."

Arthur squeezed Merlin's wrist and Merlin groaned slightly.

"Does it still hurt?" Arthur asked. Merlin nodded. "After all these years."

"Broken bones never heal fully." Merlin replied.

"Maybe. Come on, let's go inside."

They went inside and did what needed to be done. That night, Merlin went to bed early. Everyone talked about what to do.

"Whoever attacked Merlin knows that he is still alive. They will do everything possible to hurt him. We have to be prepared for them to come after him." Arthur said.

"We can make sure that someone is always watching him." Gwaine answered.

"But he won't be happy when he finds out." Lancelot warned.

"Then that's why we won't let him know."

"Know what?" Merlin wondered as he came out.

"Did you hear us?" Arthur questioned.

"Not really. All I heard was what Lancelot said and Gwaine's response. Is this about me?"

"You should go back to bed."

"Arthur, you can't protect me from that man. He'll find me no matter what."

"We can't just let you get captured."

"I can protect myself."

"Not when you see him. I saw how bad that attack was. You an I know that you will be unable to defend yourself if you have another attack like that."

"I'll be fine, Arthur."

"Merlin, you should let Arthur protect you. It will be for the best." Freya suggested.

"Father, please. It's for the best." Estelle agreed. Then they heard a loud noise outside. They were knocked out. Arthur was awake long enough to watched as Merlin was carried away. He passed out just as Merlin was out of sight. Much later, they woke up.

"What was that?" Gwen asked.

"It was a gas. A very potent one. Is everyone alright?" Gaius answered.

"Where's Merlin?" Morgana questioned as she looked around.

"He was taken. I was awake long enough to see him be carried off. He was unconscious." Arthur replied.

"How long has he been gone?"

"Two days. All of you have been asleep for two days." Jacob groaned as he stumbled out of his room. Estelle went to him. "I tried to wake you, but I couldn't get out of bed."

"It's alright. We'll find him." Arthur sighed. "Men pack a few things. Let's go."

The men grabbed what they needed and went to try and find Merlin. Merlin woke up in a pit. He was chained to the wall. Then the grate was opened, and light flooded the pit. Merlin squinted against the light. Then he felt a hand touch him all over. He tried not to reach. Then he felt the hand touch him in a certain area.

"It's good to feel this again. I almost forgot how much I missed this." The master hissed.

"Just let me go." Merlin whimpered.

"No. You have work to do and a lot of it."

Merlin was taken underground. The tunnel was familiar. He knew what he was going to be asked to do.

"You know what to do. Get to work." The master hissed. Merlin did as he was told. He clawed at the wall and rocks and rubble started falling. Merlin whimpered as old scars reopened. After several minutes, he was in a lot of pain. His fingers throbbed so much that he couldn't work. "Get to work." Merlin just curled up in a ball. Then he felt the whip hit him again and again. Eventually, Merlin got up and got back to work. When he was done, he was taken outside. His legs were broken in several areas. "Get to work."

"I can't. You broke my legs. I can't walk." Merlin cried. The master dislocated Merlin's legs causing him to scream.

"Get to work."

"I can't."

Then Merlin felt his arms break. He whimpered painfully and got up. He stumbled over to the bricks and picked one up. He whimpered as he fell to the ground. He panted and picked it up. He placed it on the ground where it belonged. Merlin got to work. When it was over, he was given even more work. When he was done, he was thrown in front of his master's feet.

"You did a good job, but you were much too slow." He said. "You will be given twice the amount of work."

"But I can't do it. I'm not strong enough." Merlin answered.

"When I'm done with you. You will fear to do anything less the what you are told to do."

Merlin let a few tears fall as the master walked behind him. Then Merlin felt the air get knocked out of his lungs. He gasped painfully as he tried to breathe again.

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

_**Estelle pt.40**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Then he felt the whip hit him again and again. He let tears fall from his eyes. When it was over, Merlin was very weak. He looked at his master and saw him smiling. His master got on his knees and touched Merlin. Merlin closed his eyes and tried not to react. An hour later, he was taken back to his pit. He was thrown in and the grate closed leaving him in complete darkness.

Meanwhile, Estelle was very worried. It was early in the morning. Jacob woke up and saw her looking out the window. He weakly and quietly got up and went to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. Estelle put her head on his shoulder.

"They'll find him." Jacob whispered.

"I know. I just hope that they find him sooner than later. He almost died last time." Estelle answered.

"He's strong. We will find him, and he will be fine. Now, how long have you been up?"

"I didn't sleep. I couldn't. I'm worried about him. I understand the pain he must be in."

"The pain that I inflicted on you?"

"You didn't mean to."

"You need to rest. You'll be of no use to your father if you don't rest."

Estelle didn't move. Jacob gently pulled her.

"Come on." Jacob said. After a few nudges, Estelle followed Jacob back to bed. Estelle curled up next to Jacob and Jacob watched her stare off into the wall. Several minutes later, he pulled her close. "Stop staring at the wall. You'll put a hole in it. Come here."

Estelle moved so that her head was on Jacob's shoulder. She looked into his eyes.

"I love you." Jacob whispered.

"I love you too." Estelle replied. Jacob reached under Estelle's shirt and rubbed her side. Estelle smiled.

"I want to have another."

"Me too, but I can't."

"What do you mean?"

Estelle sat up and started crying. Jacob sat up and rubbed her back.

"I can't conceive. The twins will be my only biological children." Estelle explained.

"Oh, Estelle." Jacob answered. He hugged her close. "They don't have to be biological. We can adopt."

"I know."

"We can still have this intimate time together."

Estelle and Jacob kissed passionately. An hour later, Jacob and Estelle were panting and kissing.

"You need to sleep." Jacob ordered.

"I'm fine." Estelle mumbled.

"Sleep."

Jacob caressed Estelle's cheek. Estelle went to sleep.

Merlin woke up to being shaken. He opened his eyes and was blinded by the bright lights.

"Time to work." His master hissed. Merlin went to work. After digging at rocks for several minutes, his hands and fingers were beyond scraped. They bled heavily as muscles and bones were cut and damaged. Merlin worked as fast as he could. He tried to ignore the pain he felt in his fingers. Over the next week, he endured a lot of torture and work. Arthur and the knights tried very hard to find him. At home, Freya was very anxious and worried. One day, she sat on the window seat and looked out the window. She looked down at what she was doing and groaned as she ripped out another row. Gwen put her hand on Freya's hand.

"Freya, they will find him." Gwen said.

"I hope so. I worry about him, Gwen. He has endured so much pain and suffering. He doesn't deserve this. He deserves to be happy." Freya cried. She started crocheting again only to realize that she wasn't doing it right. She grew frustrated and put it down. "I can't do this."

"Oh, Freya. When was the last time you slept?"

"A few days."

"Go get some rest. Merlin wouldn't want you to risk your health."

"Thank you, Gwen."

Freya went to bed. Estelle came out with Jacob leaning against her.

"Have they returned?" Estelle wondered.

"No. I hope they come home soon." Gwen sighed.

"Me too."

Jacob groaned and sat down on one of the couches. Estelle sat down next to him. Then they heard horses. Freya came out of her room. Morgana came out of the kitchen. Everyone ran outside. Jacob went outside to the porch and waited. He watched Estelle run out to the horses.

"Did you find him?" Estelle asked.

"No. We found no sign of him. I'm sorry." Arthur answered.

"Where could he be?"

"I'm not sure."

They all went inside. When Freya didn't see Merlin, she became upset. She let a few tears fall from her eyes. That night, Estelle was reading her bible. Jacob woke up and saw her. He squeezed her hand and kissed her lower back.

"Lie down and get some sleep." Jacob said.

"I will. I just need to finish reading." Estelle answered.

"How did you find Merlin the first time?"

"I had a dream and I saw him being tortured. Then I saw a star. When I woke up, I saw the same star."

Then Estelle jumped out of bed and looked out the window only to sigh.

"It's not there." Estelle sighed.

"I have no doubt that you will find the star." Jacob answered. "Finish reading and then come to bed."

Estelle stood at the window and prayed.

"God, please bring my father back. Please save him from the pain that he is in."

Estelle went to bed and went to sleep.

In the pit, Merlin had just been working for two days straight. He was very weak and ill. There wasn't an area on his body that didn't hurt. He was completely covered in wounds and bruises. Every move he made caused nothing but pure agony. He saw a big crack in the wall above him. He could see the stars and the moon. Then he felt a voice remind him that he needed to give the pain to God.

"Dear Lord, thank you for your reminder that I am alive only because you want me to be. Please, take this pain away from me. Take this burden from me. I cannot bear it any longer. Please help Arthur find me if it is your will for him to find me. Give them a sign like you did last time. Please, Lord." Merlin begged. Then he felt the pain go away. He laid down and tried to sleep. He didn't know that his master had heard him.

"Get him up here. It's time for more fun." The master hissed as he walked back inside. Merlin was almost asleep when the grate opened. He looked up weakly and saw the guards. He was grabbed and taken into the castle. He was chained to the brick wall. He saw his master. "Why do you still believe in your God? Has he ever helped you?"

"Yes, he has. He has saved me from many things." Merlin replied.

"Sadly, he can't save you from this."

Merlin screamed as he was beaten and tortured in every way possible. Estelle saw it in her dream. She saw her father being tortured. She watched as nails were driven into his arms and legs. She watched as a sword was dug into his left shoulder. She blinked and saw the place where she found her father last time. She woke up and looked out the window. She didn't see a star, but she did see a doe. She turned a light on and got dressed. Jacob groaned and woke up.

"Did you have a dream?" Jacob asked.

"Yes. He's at the same place he was before. I thought it was destroyed." Estelle answered. Jacob got up and got dressed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you."

"No."

"If you don't, I'll follow you."

"What about the twins?"

"We'll be back before they even wake up."

"Fine."

They woke all the adults up. They all met in the living room while Estelle explained what she saw.

"Then let's go. We don't have long." Arthur said. The knights, Arthur, and Jacob followed Estelle who followed the doe. Freya, Gwen, and Morgana watched them leaving.

At the castle, Merlin was still screaming as he felt almost every bone in his body break. The nails that pierced his body were causing a lot of pain. He knew that he didn't have long. Then he saw a bag a blood be brought over. Merlin was injected with a drug that paralyzed him. He saw the master put a blade in the fire. When he pulled it out, he pressed it against Merlin's wounds. Merlin screamed till he couldn't anymore. When all his wounds had stopped bleeding, a needle was placed in his arm. Blood was pushed through into Merlin's body. His master smiled.

"We can't let you die so soon." He mocked. Merlin moaned painfully. An hour later, the needle was removed, and Merlin was being tortured again.

The doe stopped at a clearing. Estelle held up her hand and everyone stopped.

"There it is. There's the castle." Estelle said. They went to the castle. When they stopped, they could hear noises.

"We must be very quiet. Leon, take Gwaine, Percival, and Elyan through the back. The rest of us will go through the front." Arthur whispered. "You know what to do. Any questions?"

Sir Elyan raised his hand.

"Which Elyan goes with Leon?" Sir Elyan wondered.

"You. My son comes with me." Arthur answered.

"Ok."

They went inside and killed the guards. Arthur kicked open one of the doors and saw a cell. He saw Merlin nailed to the wall. His master was standing in front of him. Arthur killed the master before he could even think about what was happening. When Merlin saw that the master was dead, he started sobbing. Arthur went to him and tried to figure out what to do.

"You found me." Merlin croaked.

"Yes, of course we did." Arthur answered. Merlin whimpered painfully. Estelle came over and put a wet cloth on Merlin's lips. Merlin licked the water off. A few minutes later, Merlin was able to take a sip of water. Then the rest of the knights came in.

"Not again." Gwaine sighed.

"How are we going to remove the nails without causing pain?" Jacob wondered.

"Just pull them out. I can take the pain." Merlin rasped. He looked into Arthur's eyes and Arthur nodded. The nails were removed from Merlin's body. Merlin screamed silently as the nails were removed. Estelle did what she could to comfort Merlin. When it was over, Merlin was laid down on the ground. Merlin had passed out from pain and blood loss. Everyone was worried.

"We have to get him home quickly." Arthur said.

"He can survive the ride. He was in worse state last time." Estelle replied.

"I'll take him."

They got Merlin to the horses. They rode home as quickly as they could. When they got to the house, it was dawn. Arthur took Merlin to Gaius' infirmary. He kicked the door open and went inside. Gaius woke up and got up when he saw Merlin.

"Put him on the table back here." Gaius said. Arthur did as he was told. He laid Merlin down on the table and stood back so Gaius could take care of Merlin. Freya ran in and went to Merlin's side. Freya gasped and rubbed Merlin's cheek.

"Oh, Merlin." Freya whispered. Merlin heard Freya and opened his eyes. He smiled at Freya.

"Freya. You're here. I'm home." Merlin whimpered.

"Yes, you are. Go back to sleep. Gaius has a lot to do so that you can come home and sleep in your own bed."

Merlin nodded and went to sleep. Freya kissed his forehead and watched Gaius take care of Merlin. Estelle stood at the door and watched sadly. Jacob had his hands on Estelle's shoulders. Everyone hoped and prayed that Merlin would live. The knights stayed in the waiting room with Gwen and Morgana. An hour later, the two went home to make breakfast. Mordred went to Jacob and put his hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"Merlin is strong. He will be fine. Nothing has stopped him before." Mordred said.

"I know. I just hope this is the last that we have to suffer from." Jacob sighed.

"Me too."

Gaius finished treating Merlin and nodded to Arthur, Gwaine, Lancelot, and Percival. The four moved Merlin unto the bed. Merlin woke up and looked around before closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

"Will he be alright?" Freya asked.

"Yes. It will take time, but he will be fine. He just needs to rest. We should leave him to that. You can stay with him." Gaius explained. Everyone but Freya left the room. Estelle and Jacob went home. Jacob went into Jason's room and kissed his forehead.

"Wake up, little guy." Jacob whispered. Jason yawned and woke up. "Guess what?"

"What?" Jason wondered.

"Grandpa is home."

"Grandpa is home?"

"Yep."

"Can I see him?"

"Maybe later. Do you want breakfast?"

"No. I want to sleep."

"Ok. Go back to sleep. I love you."

"I love you too, daddy."

Jason went back to sleep. Jacob left the bedroom and saw Jessica sleepily walking out of her bedroom. She saw Jacob and went to him. Jacob picked her up and pulled her head unto his shoulder.

"Go back to sleep, sweetie." Jacob whispered as he kissed Jessica's cheek. Jessica yawned and went back to sleep. Estelle came out of her bedroom and smiled at Jacob and Jessica.

"Was she practically asleep?" Estelle asked.

"Yes. I love holding her."

"She's loves her daddy. I can tell you that much."

"And I love her so much."

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

_**Estelle pt. 41**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"I'm going to go put her back in bed." Jacob whispered.

"I'm going to try and rest." Estelle answered.

"Ok."

Jacob put Jessica in bed and then went to the bedroom. He saw Estelle in bed sleeping. He got changed and got back in bed. He wrapped his arms around Estelle and kissed her neck.

"I love you." Jacob whispered.

"I love you too." Estelle gasped as she felt Jacob kiss her again and again. They went to sleep.

That evening, everyone was busy getting work down outside and inside. Freya was with Merlin who was still asleep. Gaius came in and checked Merlin's pulse.

"It hasn't change. He's still as bad as he was when he got here." Freya said.

"He'll wake soon." Gaius reassured.

"I hope so."

Gaius went to go make some remedies. Freya sighed and looked down at Morgan who was asleep in her arms. Then Merlin whimpered and groaned. Freya looked at him and saw him open his eyes.

"Merlin, you're alright. You're safe." Freya whispered.

"Safe?" Merlin whimpered.

"Yes. Just go back to sleep. Get some rest."

Freya started to caress Merlin's cheek as she watched him fall asleep.

"I can't sleep. I don't want to go back there." Merlin mumbled.

"You won't. You'll be here. You'll be safe." Freya answered.

"No, I won't. What if this is a dream?"

"It isn't. Now, go to sleep."

Merlin whimpered in protest as he started falling asleep. Freya kissed his forehead and watched as Merlin closed his eyes. Over the next few days, Merlin was worse. His body was so weak that they wondered if he would survive. Gaius was checking Merlin over while everyone waited in the waiting room. Gaius came out and looked at Freya sadly.

"I'm sorry. He won't make it through the night. I'll do everything possible to make him comfortable." Gaius sighed. Freya fell to the ground and sobbed. Estelle sat down next to her and hugged her. "You should go say goodbye."

Freya got up and with Estelle's help went into the room. Merlin laid on the bed pale as a ghost. Freya could see that the fever had taken over his body leaving Merlin looking like a skeleton. She sat down on the chair and ran her fingers through Merlin's bangs. She kissed Merlin's pale and almost blue lips. She watched as Merlin opened his eyes weakly and just stared at her.

"Merlin, how do you feel?" Freya asked. Merlin didn't answer. "Please, say something."

"Hospital." Merlin slurred quietly.

"You want us to get you to a hospital?"

"Yes."

"Do you think they'll be able to help you?"

"Yes."

A few hours later, Merlin was in the hospital resting comfortably. The doctor came out and saw Freya, Estelle, Jacob, and Arthur in the waiting room.

"We've given him some blood and have treated the infection in his body. He will recover. We can start him on physical therapy in a couple of weeks. He's awake and he's feeling much stronger." The doctor explained. They went in and saw Merlin resting. Freya could tell that he was much better. She sat down in the chair next to the bed and kissed Merlin's cheek.

"Is that all I get?" Merlin teased.

"I thought you were asleep." Freya answered. The two kissed passionately. Merlin wrapped his arms around Freya and pulled her close. Freya pulled away and smiled. "We're not alone." Freya pulled away and Merlin saw the others.

"You look much better." Arthur said.

"Yeah. Turns out all I needed was a blood transfusion, some meds, and modern technology." Merlin sighed.

"You should get some sleep."

"In a bit."

Estelle went to Merlin and Merlin smiled. He squeezed Estelle's hand.

"Thank you for finding me again." Merlin thanked.

"It wasn't me. It was God." Estelle stated.

"I owe everything to God."

"We all do."

Jacob patted Merlin's shoulder gently.

"Good to see you awake and alive." Jacob said.

"Yeah. Tell me about it. How are you feeling?" Merlin asked.

"Much better."

"Good. Have you enjoyed getting to know your kids?"

"Yeah. They can be a handful though."

"Yeah, but at least they don't because trouble left and right."

"You have a good point. The kids behave but… Estelle doesn't."

"Hey." Estelle exclaimed as she punched Jacob's arm. Everyone laughed as Jacob let out a yelp. "I am not trouble."

"Yes, you are. You're the worst kind." Jacob answered as he wrapped his arms around Estelle and then kissed her cheek.

"I don't cause half as much trouble as you."

Jacob sighed and looked at Estelle happily. Everyone talked for a few hours. Freya sat next to Merlin who was starting to fall asleep. Merlin put his head on Freya's shoulder. Freya looked at him and kissed his forehead.

"Go to sleep." Freya whispered.

"Ok." Merlin mumbled as he fell asleep. Jacob looked in his arms and saw that Estelle was asleep. He smiled at her and sighed.

"I should take her home." Jacob sighed.

"Guinevere would probably like it if I could come home." Arthur answered. The three went home. A week later, Merlin was home but had to rest. Two months later, he was fully recovered physically. Winter had fallen again and soon everything was white with snow. Christmas had passed, and everyone was making plans for their homes. It was Saturday, everyone was busy.

"Freya, I'm going to go to the store and get what we need for tonight." Merlin said.

"Take someone with you." Freya warned.

"Ok. Who wants to go with me?"

"I will." Percival murmured.

"Ok. Freya, what do you need for tonight?" Merlin asked.

"Just sent you a text." Freya replied as she came out with Merlin's wallet and coat.

"Ok. I'll be back."

Merlin and Freya kissed. Percival and Merlin went to town. Gwen went to Freya who was a little sad.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked.

"He's upset about not helping the youth much these past few months and even the past year. He loves working with them." Freya answered.

"Well, it was fun having them help come pick apples and I'm sure they would like to help us in the spring when it is warm enough to build our houses."

"They will. This year has been a hard year for all of us. It's good when we have days like today."

"Yes, it is. Now, I need your help."

"With what?"

"Follow me."

Gwen went into the kitchen and saw Freya a picture.

"You're pregnant?" Freya gasped. Gwen smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I am. I'm so excited, but now I have to tell Arthur." Gwen said.

"When I told him about Morgan, I put the picture in his bible so that when he opened it, he would see it."

"I don't want to do that. I know this might sound mean, but I want to play a bit a nasty trick on Arthur."

"I understand."

An hour later, Merlin and Percival were loading the back of the truck with groceries. Merlin slipped on the ice and fell landing on his wrist and hand. He groaned painfully and sat up. Percival helped him.

"Are you alright?" Percival asked.

"Yeah, but I think I broke my wrist and my hand." Merlin sighed.

"Need help?"

"No, I'm good."

They went home and got the truck unloaded. Merlin went in the kitchen and saw Gwen and Freya talking. Merlin kissed Freya's cheek.

"Hey, I can't find the first aid kit." Merlin said.

"It's in the bathroom. Why? What did you do?" Freya questioned. Then she saw Merlin's hand and touched it. Merlin hissed painfully. "Oh, Merlin. That bruise is really bad."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"What happened?"

"I slipped on ice and landed on it."

"I'll get the first aid kit."

Freya got the kit and bandaged Merlin's wrist.

"Oh, Gwen needs our help." Freya said.

"With what?" Merlin wondered.

"I'm pregnant." Gwen stated.

"That's awesome."

"But I want to surprise Arthur."

"It's not hard."

"I know, but I want to scare him a bit before telling him."

"I know the perfect plan."

"He won't get hurt, will he?"

"Not physically but his ego will."

"Merlin, that's mean."

"Consider it payback. I'm going to see Gaius. Oh, Gwen, have you had morning sickness?"

"Yes."

"Good. That'll help."

Merlin left the room.

"I think I know what he's planning." Gwen said.

"Me too." Freya replied. They giggled slightly. Merlin went to Gaius' house and saw him making remedies.

"Hey, Gaius." Merlin greeted as he went to the shelves and looked through Gaius' remedies.

"Merlin, what are you looking for?" Gaius asked.

"I slipped on ice and landed on my hand and wrist. Do you have anything for it?"

"Let me look at your wrist."

Merlin did as he was told.

"No broken bones. That bruise should be taken care of. There is a lot of swelling. Here, this should help. It's a mixture of wintergreen, camphor, peppermint, ylang ylang, Helichrysum, Blue Tansy, Blue Chamomile, and Osmanthus. Mix it will some oil and rub it on every few hours." Gaius explained.

"Thanks. Have you heard about Gwen being pregnant?" Merlin answered.

"Yes, I told her to see a doctor. She told me that she was 15 weeks pregnant."

"We're going to play a prank on Arthur. Do you have anything for morning sickness and cramps?"

"You know I do."

Gaius handed Merlin a vial of oil.

"Thanks." Merlin said.

"Don't kill Arthur. That's the last thing we need." Gaius warned.

"We're just going to injure his ego."

Merlin went home. He saw Arthur, Gwen, and Freya in the kitchen.

"Gwen, I have your remedy from Gaius. It's imperative that you take it soon. It will help ease the symptoms." Merlin stated seriously.

"What symptoms?" Arthur asked. Before Gwen could speak, Merlin spoke up.

"You didn't tell him?"

"I was about to." Gwen replied.

"Tell me what?" Arthur questioned.

"Gwen only has 25 weeks left." Merlin said sadly. He looked at Freya and Gwen who were trying to hide their smiles.

"What? Guinevere, when were you going to tell me? How long has this been happening?" Arthur panicked as he grabbed Gwen.

"About a few months. I didn't realize it was this bad." Gwen answered.

"Merlin, tell me the truth. Is there anything I need to do? What are the symptoms?"

"In about five weeks, she will start feeling cramps like someone is kicking inside her. She will start having caving and some vomiting in the morning. She will have bad mood swings and she will start getting bigger. Then in 25 weeks, she will be in a lot of pain. She'll survive it, but you will have to care for her and make sure that what was inside her is calm. This thing will cry and scream and kick and you most likely look like you and Gwen and will grow up to be like it's big brother Elyan." Merlin explained. They watched as Arthur thought about what Merlin said. They saw that Arthur was confused and laughed. "You don't get it?"

"What? Merlin, this isn't very funny. My wife is dying." Arthur answered.

"Of course, it isn't."

"Here, maybe this will help." Gwen laughed as she handed Arthur a picture of the baby. "This is what is inside me, Arthur."

Arthur looked at it and then turned red with embarrassment.

"You're pregnant." Arthur wondered.

"Yes." Gwen laughed. They kissed.

"You scared me. I thought you were going to die."

"You have Merlin to blame for that."

"Yes, I'm going to kill that idiot."

"No, you won't. I wanted to play mean and Merlin took it a little too far."

"What? He would have done the same to me." Merlin blurted.

"Come on, you need to get ready for tonight." Freya sighed as she grabbed Merlin's undamaged hand and pulled him to their bedroom. "Now, that was very mean."

"What? He had it coming. He's picked on me about so many things. It's time I repaid him."

"Let's put this remedy on your wrist."

"Ok."

Merlin sat on the bed and let Freya massage his wrist. When she was done, she moved to rub down his back.

"How did you know I needed this?" Merlin asked as he gasped.

"You usually do around this time of the year." Freya replied. Merlin groaned and relaxed. "Does that feel good?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Freya kissed Merlin's cheek and then hugged him.

"You should get ready. They'll be arriving soon." Freya whispered.

"Ok." Merlin answered as he kissed Freya's cheek.

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

_**Estelle pt.42**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

They got ready for the party. When everyone arrived, they enjoyed their time together. They played games, talked, and laughed with each other. For all of them, it was as though a weight had been lifted off of their shoulders. Merlin and Freya were talking to Estelle and Jacob who were a little anxious about something. When the kids had left, the family cleaned up the house. Estelle and Jacob were talking quietly about something and Merlin saw that they were having a disagreement.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked.

"Nothing." Estelle answered.

"Then why were you two arguing?"

"We just found out something and we are not sure how to tell everyone."

"Ok."

Merlin walked away.

"We should wait till it's confirmed." Estelle whispered.

"Estelle, we went to five doctors and you've done countless pregnancy tests. You are pregnant." Jacob replied.

"But what if I lose the baby?"

"You won't."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. You won't lose the baby. What is it that you keep telling me? Something about trusting God and having faith that he will make everything work for our good?"

"Yeah."

"Estelle, you won't lose the baby. Now, let's tell everyone about the baby."

"Not yet."

"Please."

"No."

"I can't contain my excitement, Estelle. I want everyone to know about the baby. I might say something."

Estelle sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Estelle sighed. When everyone was gathered in the living room, Estelle and Jacob went in. "We just found some good news yesterday and we can't wait any longer."

"We're having a baby. We found out yesterday that Estelle was 7 weeks pregnant." Jacob finished. Everyone went to them, hugged them and congratulated them. Over the next few months, everyone waited for spring to come so that they could build their houses. When spring finally came, everyone was happy. They started to build their homes with each other's help. One morning, Jacob woke up and saw that Estelle was at the window. He got up and went to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"The baby?" Jacob wondered.

"Yeah. It's kicking really hard this morning." Estelle sighed.

"It isn't even really morning. The stars are still out."

"I know."

"Have you been vomiting?"

"Yeah."

"I wish there was something we could do about it."

"I'm alright."

"I wish Gaius' remedies or what the doctor proscribed would help."

"But it doesn't so I just have to get over it. Besides, I'm a few months away from having the baby."

"I'm glad it's just one. I love the twins but to take care of them and two more children would be a mess."

"I know."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling."

"Like?"

"Like God is telling something bad is going to happen soon."

"How soon?"

"Maybe a month or two."

"At least we'll have time to prepare for it."

"I guess."

Jacob kissed Estelle's neck and then move up to her cheek.

"Come back to bed." Jacob suggested.

"I will." Estelle replied.

"Now."

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep with this feeling."

"Can you at least try?"

"I guess."

They went back to bed. A month later, everyone had finished building their homes and were getting settled into their new lives. Estelle's feeling got worse and worse. One day, the baby inside her was kicking violently and the twins were screaming and fussing. Estelle got so upset that she broke down in tears.

"Stop it. Just stop it." Estelle cried as she fell to the ground. The twins were quiet. Jacob went to Estelle and hugged her close.

"It's alright. It's alright. Let's get you inside. Kids go find your grandpa and tell him that your mother is ill." Jacob stated. The twins did as they were told. Jacob helped Estelle inside. They went to the bedroom and Estelle laid down on the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Tired."

"Have you been able to sleep?"

"No. The baby was kicking a lot these past few days. When the baby wasn't kicking, the feeling I've been having would get worse. Jacob, I'm scared."

"I know you are. Just try to rest."

"I can't. The baby is kicking much too hard."

Then Merlin ran in.

"The twins told me what happened. Morgana is with them now. How do you feel, Estelle?" Merlin asked as he got to work.

"Tired." Estelle replied. Merlin shook his head and looked at the couple.

"The baby is kicking harder than it should."

"I can handle it."

"Maybe now, but if it continues, you could start bleeding."

"What do we do? She can't have the baby yet."

"I know, but we may not have a choice."

"I don't know."

"The baby will be safe, Jacob. We can get both to a hospital. As a doctor, they will listen to my opinion."

"No. I don't trust those doctors and nurses. As her father, they will not let you do the surgery."

"I know. We can do it here, but she will be in bed for a while and no one will be able to come in except the two of us."

"Have they finished our house?"

"Yeah. I think they have."

Estelle whimpered painfully, and Merlin rubbed her shoulder gently and shushed her. Estelle started to fall asleep.

"We can move her into the new house and the twins can stay here till she and the baby are well enough to handle being around people." Jacob explained.

"We'll have to get furniture and some supplies that you will need but it sounds like a good idea." Merlin answered.

"We can get that in by the end of today."

"I'll talk to Freya and Morgana."

Merlin was about to leave the room, but Estelle grabbed his hand. Merlin looked into Estelle's eyes.

"Father, something bad is going to happen. You must tell Arthur. Morgause might be planning something. You know I'm telling the truth. God is telling me that Morgause is going to attack." Estelle whimpered. Merlin nodded and kissed Estelle's forehead.

"I will. Get some sleep." Merlin replied. Estelle nodded and tried to sleep. He went to the living room and saw the twins with Morgana and Freya. He pulled them close and hugged them. "Hey, your mummy will be alright. We're going to take her to your new home till she and the baby are well enough to be around people. You two will stay with us till then."

The twins looked at Merlin and nodded. Merlin got up and looked at Morgana and Freya.

"The baby is kicking too hard. We have to remove it before it kills both of them. I'm going to get the guys to help me move furniture into the new house. Can you two do their laundry? Jacob, Gaius, and I will be the only ones able to go into the bedroom. Estelle has struggled with this pregnancy and will be very weak. The baby will be premature. We'll have to keep the twins here."

"Ok." Freya replied. Everyone got to work on moving everything into Estelle and Jacob's house. That evening, Jacob went to the bedroom and saw that Estelle was awake.

"Are you ready?" Jacob asked. Estelle nodded.

"I want to say good-bye to the twins." Estelle stated. Jacob nodded, and they went to the living room and saw the twins. They were crying. Estelle sat down on the couch and hugged Jason. "I'll be alright. We'll see each other soon."

"I'll miss you, mummy." Jason cried.

"I know you will, buddy. Behave yourself."

"I will."

Jason went to Jacob and Jessica hugged Estelle.

"Help your grandmas. They will need your help." Estelle said.

"I will." Jessica replied. Jacob helped Estelle to their new home. Inside, Merlin and Gaius were waiting. Jacob helped Estelle to their bedroom and helped her lie down on the bed. Gaius and Merlin came in and checked Estelle over.

"We'll do the surgery in a bit. We just need to get everything ready and I need to speak to Arthur." Merlin whispered to Jacob. Jacob nodded and went to Estelle's side. Merlin went back to the house and saw Arthur. "Arthur, Estelle has a feeling that Morgause is planning something. You must be on high alert."

"Merlin, she's ill. She may be imagining it." Arthur argued.

"No. She's telling the truth. I know she is."

"Ok. We'll do it, but only for a few days."

"Ok."

Merlin went back to Jacob and Estelle's house. He saw that Estelle was asleep.

"The pain went away for a bit. She practically passed out." Jacob said. Merlin put his hand on Jacob's shoulder and they looked at each other.

"Are you ready? We will need your help when we remove the baby." Merlin stated.

"I'm ready."

"You sure?"

"Yes. If we don't, the baby could move and hit something killing itself and Estelle."

They got to work. AN hour later, they were ready. Merlin cut into Estelle's skin and blood gushed out of the wound.

"The baby may have already hit something." Merlin sighed. "There's too much the blood. Jacob, there are freshly cleaned towels in the bathroom. We need them. Now."

Jacob grabbed as many as he could and handed them to Gaius who used them to soak up the blood. Then Merlin found the baby and pulled it out. He got the baby breathing but instead of crying, it coughed up blood.

"We were lucky. Gaius locate them bleeding. I need to check the baby." Merlin stated. Gaius did as he was told. Merlin cleaned the baby up a bit and checked it over. He looked at Jacob who was in tears. "She's fine. We got her out in time."

Jacob let out a breath that he had been holding. He went over, and Merlin handed the baby to Jacob.

"You have a beautiful baby girl." Merlin whispered. Jacob cried happily. Merlin went over to Gaius.

"I located the bleeding. This must be why she passed out." Gaius answered.

"It would explain why the baby stopped kicking too."

They fixed the internal bleeding and then treated and bandaged the wound. The baby girl started crying in Jacob's arms and Estelle whimpered painfully. Jacob went to the bed and sat down while Merlin and Gaius cleaned everything up.

"Estelle." Jacob whispered. Estelle opened her eyes and smiled at Jacob. Then she saw the baby in Jacob's arms.

"The baby." Estelle gasped. Jacob handed the baby to Estelle.

"It's a girl. Our little Joy."

"She is our little Joy."

Merlin came over and put his hand on Estelle's shoulder.

"How do you feel?" Merlin asked.

"Better." Estelle replied.

"Good. Let's get you comfortable."

Jacob and Merlin helped make sure that Estelle was alright. An hour later, Gaius and Merlin went home. When Merlin walked inside, he saw everyone waiting.

"Both Estelle and Joy are fine." Merlin said. Everyone sighed in relief and relaxed. "We saved both of them in time."

When everyone was in bed, Freya and Merlin went to their room and sighed. Freya picked Morgan up and shushed her.

"I'm going to feed Morgan." Freya said.

"Ok. I think I'm going to take a shower. Today's been a long day." Merlin replied.

"Ok. Don't be long."

"I won't."

Merlin went into the bathroom and took his shower. He looked down at the floor and saw blood flowing down his body and into the drain. Merlin looked at his hands and saw that they were covered in blood. He became confused. He tried to wipe the blood away, but it still remained on his hands. He turned the water off and got out of the shower. He dried himself off and looked at himself in the mirror. He saw that his body was covered in cuts and blood gushed out of them. Then memories flooded back into his head. He whimpered painfully and fell to his knees. Freya was putting Morgan in bed when she heard Merlin. She went into the bathroom and saw Merlin looking down at his hands. She watched as he started scratching himself and rocking back and forth as he whimpered and cried. She fell to her knees next to Merlin and pulled him into her arms.

"Merlin, you're alright. You're safe. What's wrong?" Freya asked.

"I'm covered." Merlin cried.

"Covered in what?"

"Blood. I'm covered in blood."

Freya grabbed Merlin's face and made him look at her.

"Look at me, Merlin. You're safe. You're fine. You're not covered in blood. You're just imagining it." Freya stated.

"Yes, I am." Merlin replied. He looked down at his hands and saw that there was nothing. No blood. He looked at Freya and saw worry and sympathy in her eyes. Merlin broke down and started sobbing. Freya pulled him close. She shushed Merlin who sobbed in her arms. Several minutes later, Merlin was practically asleep.

"Let's get you to bed." Freya suggested.

"I need to get dressed first." Merlin mumbled as he pulled away.

"DO you need help?"

"I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

Freya left the bathroom and Merlin got dressed. When he came out, he laid down next to Freya and allowed Freya to pull him closer.

"I can't do this." Merlin whispered.

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

_**Estelle pt.43**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Can't do what?" Freya asked.

"Everyone thinks I'm strong after what happened all those years ago and recently. I try not to let it bother me. I try to push it away but whenever I look at a cross, I remember the pain I went through. I have built wall around myself and have hoped that they wouldn't fall but they do. They fall almost every day now." Merlin explained. Merlin started to let tears fall from his eyes. Freya kissed his forehead and shushed him.

"I knew you were struggling inside. I tried to help, but I can only do so much. I was waiting for you to tell me yourself about this struggle. I knew that no matter what was going on inside you, you were trying to fight it. I knew that one day, the walls would fall, and you would not be able to build them back up again."

"I wish I was stronger."

"In order to be stronger, you have to break."

"I'm glad that I have you. You make me stronger."

"And you make me stronger."

The two kissed. Merlin told Freya everything that happened and how he felt about it. Freya listened to him and encouraged him to keep going. When Merlin was done, he fell asleep. Freya kissed Merlin's forehead and watched him sleep. In Merlin's dreams, he saw blood. He saw people fighting left and right. He heard screams and swords clash. Fire surrounded them. Merlin could see Morgause rising from the fire with her men. Merlin turned and saw Arthur and his men fighting. He looked at the sky and saw that it was dawn. Then he felt an arrow pierce his side. He gasped and woke up. He sat up and panted as he looked around. He saw that he was in his room and that it was almost morning. He laid back down and looked at Freya who slept peacefully. Over the next few weeks, Estelle and Joy recovered. Estelle had started walking around and started doing he daily chores. She looked out the window and saw everyone was up working. She saw Jessica and Jason with Merlin who was walking towards the house. Estelle opened the door and smiled. Jessica and Jason ran to Estelle and hugged her.

"We missed you, mummy." Jessica said.

"I missed you too. Come on, let's get you settled in. Your dad is still sleeping and so is your sister, so you will have to be very quiet." Estelle explained. They went inside and got settled. The kids were in their rooms playing. Estelle went to Merlin and saw that he was concerned. "Are you still having the visions?"

"Yes. Are you still having the feelings?" Merlin sighed.

"Yes. Thankfully, Arthur has continued to keep everyone on high alert."

"Yes, but we only have a few men. Morgause has an army."

"We'll think of something."

They heard horses neighing and looked outside. They saw several dozen men being led by a single woman.

"Who is that?" Estelle wondered.

"It's Princess Mithian." Merlin answered.

"Estelle, what's happening?" Jacob asked.

"We have help. Come on. Bring the kids."

Everyone went outside to the barn where Mithian was. She was talking to Freya and Gwen.

"Mithian, it's good to see you again." Merlin greeted.

"It's good to see you again, Merlin. I just wish it was under better circumstances." Mithian replied.

"What happened?"

"Morgause and her uncle are attacking modern towns in the area. We were hiding in one of them. We came here knowing that she was making sure that you had no help or hope."

"Let's go inside and talk."

They went inside and talked.

"I have a man in Morgause's court. He says that Morgause and her uncle are planning to attack here and make it look like a fire happened. She is at her castle now. I already have a plan to stop her. My spy has set a trap. He has put a plant around the castle to absorb any magic. By tonight, they will be drained of all magic and will not even know it. We can send in a small team to capture them. The rest will remain in the woods and will attack if the warning bells are sounded." Mithian explained.

"We'll go in and capture them. The woman and children will remain here." Arthur answered.

"I can fight. I know the castle. I know where to go." Estelle stated.

"No, you're still weak." Merlin ordered.

"I can take you down if I wanted to."

"It would be best if I go too." Morgana stated. "If Morgause sees me, she will be distracted."

Arthur nodded.

"Ok, all the women except for Morgana and Mithian will stay. Gaius will need help preparing for casualties." Arthur explained. "We should prepare."

"What if we surround the castle with gun power and start a fire once all our men are out of the castle?" Estelle suggested. "While all of you are in the castle, a few of us can set a trap for the men. Then there will be less casualties."

"Then we might as well just go in and put explosives around the castle. Then we don't have to worry about any of them."

"Or we could do that. I know where there are some explosives in the castle." Mordred replied.

"I know the perfect places to put explosives." Estelle reminded.

"No, you don't." Arthur answered.

"Yes, she does." Merlin and Freya sighed.

"She's done it before. She knows how to set them up and everything." Merlin finished. "You can come but no fighting."

"Yes, sir." Estelle replied.

"My spy told me this morning that there was a room full of explosives that they will be using the day after tomorrow." Mithian explained.

They all got ready for battle. Jacob and Estelle grabbed what they needed.

"When did you learn to blow things up?" Jacob asked.

"A couple hundred years ago. There was a war and I helped blow up the biggest part of the enemy's army. We attack in the middle of the night and get everything set up. The castle uses candles for light, so it will be harder for us to be spotted. Everyone will be in bed sleeping." Estelle explained.

"We have to be careful. We have three kids to come back to."

"I know, and we will."

That night, they rode to the castle. Morgause and Margwyn were talking.

"In the morning, Merlin and Arthur will be ours. We will make them bow at our feet." Morgause hissed.

"Yes, but if we do not rest, we will be too tired to capture them." Margwyn answered.

"You're right."

They went to bed. Meanwhile, the others had arrived a mile away from the castle.

"We'll go in and capture Margwyn and Morgause while the rest set up the explosives. When we are all clear, Estelle will blow up the castle. Leon will stay with Mithian and the men. Both Elyan will go with Estelle, Jacob, Gwaine, Percival, and Mordred. Morgana, Merlin, Lancelot, and I will capture Morgause and Margwyn." Arthur explained. Everyone agreed.

TBC


	44. Chapter 44

_**Estelle pt. 44**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. As I am nearing the end of this story, I am asking that for all of you who like Mergana to vote in my poll. This will help me decide which story I should do next. You can vote up to four stories. I ask that you actually vote for four stories.**

They went into the castle. Arthur and Merlin took their group one way while Estelle and Jacob went the other way. They saw Mithian's man at the end of the corridor.

"The explosives are in here." He said.

"Thank you. Let's go in." Estelle replied. They went in and saw the explosives.

"They have men everywhere, but I managed to drug a few."

"Good."

"What if someone sees us and rings the warning bell?" Jacob wondered.

"Then we'll be in trouble." Estelle answered.

"Mordred and I can drug them."

"But what if you get caught?"

"We won't. We'll be back in a minute. It will give you time to get everything ready."

"Ok."

Jacob and Mordred snuck in the shadows and went down to where everyone was. They saw that the men were sleeping.

"Is there a spell to put them all to sleep?" Jacob asked.

"Only for about 30 minutes." Mordred replied.

"That will give us enough time."

Mordred chanted the spell. Then they went back to the others. Meanwhile, Arthur and Merlin had managed to get to Morgause's room. They stormed in and Morgause woke up with a start. She looked around and saw Morgana.

"My sister, what are you doing here?" Morgause asked.

"I'm sorry, Morgause." Morgana sighed. She raised her hand and manacles appeared on Morgause's hands.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry. You are under arrest. You are now our prisoner."

"I can't reach my magic."

"I know. I did that for a reason."

Then Merlin went to Morgause who fought against him. Merlin hit her in the head and she became unconscious. They went to Margwyn's room and saw that he was awake.

"So, it, Emrys. How nice of you to come." Margwyn scoffed.

"Lord Margwyn, you are under arrest for treason." Arthur stated.

"Perfect. Both of my targets right here."

He chanted a spell, but nothing happened. He did it a few more times but got the same result.

"What have you done to me?" Margwyn hissed.

"We stopped you." Merlin answered. He put chains on Margwyn and they left the room. They didn't know that they had been spotted by a knight. They went to Estelle and the others.

"Have you set the explosives?" Arthur wondered.

"Only a few. These explosives are very powerful and dangerous. We must be careful. I've sent all of them out to set them in place while I get the ready to blow." Estelle replied. They saw both Elyans and the other knights come running up.

"We've put them in place." Sir Elyan said.

"I'm ready here. Let's go."

Then the warning bells sounded.

"The 30 minutes… Our time is up." Mordred realized. They all ran out of the castle but were chased by men. Morgause and Margwyn were taken away by a few knights.

"Go back to our camp. We'll make sure that they don't follow you." Mithian ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." The knight acknowledged. They went with Margwyn and Morgause.

"Attack!"

Mithian's men attacked. Everyone fought while Estelle and the group from inside got to someplace safe so that they could blow up the castle. Leon and Mithian came over.

"I have it set. Tell me when." Estelle panted. Mithian looked around.

"Now!" Mithian shouted. Estelle blew up the castle and their men hit the ground so that they wouldn't be hit. Debris fell everywhere killing most of the other army. Mithian's men got up and the fight continued. Meanwhile, Morgause woke up. She saw that the magic on the manacles was weaken. She screamed, and they broke. The men guarding them didn't know what had happened before they were killed. Morgause released Margwyn and they raced back to the battle. At the battlefield, Morgause's men started to rise. Merlin looked and saw Morgause and Margwyn come into the field. Fire began to surround the battlefield trapping everyone. Merlin turned and saw Arthur and his noble knights fight. He looked up and saw that it was dawn. Then he felt an arrow pierce his side. He gasped and fell to the ground. He looked at his side and saw the arrow just under his ribcage. He grabbed it and pulled it out. He cried painfully as he stood up. He saw Arthur, Mithian, and Morgana fight side by side. He went to them and helped fight. He saw Jacob and Estelle fight next to younger Elyan. Arthur went and attacked the men surrounding Morgause and Margwyn. The three helped him. Soon it was down to Margwyn and Morgause. They fight with swords instead of magic. Margwyn had knocked the sword out of Arthur's hands. Everyone apart of the round table stopped and watched.

"I have waited a long time for this." Margwyn hissed. Before he could stab Arthur, Morgana pushed Arthur out of the way and took the hit. Margwyn's sword pierced Morgana's side. Morgana gasped painfully.

"NO!" Estelle screamed. She ran to the them and helped Morgana fall to the ground. Merlin grew angry and clashed Margwyn before he could even stop Merlin. Merlin cut Margwyn's head off and then pressed his sword against Morgause's neck. Percival and Gwaine ran over and held Morgause down. Merlin looked into Morgause's eyes and saw worry for her sister. Merlin spat in Morgause's face and then hit her with the hilt of his sword.

"She won't wake up for a long while." Merlin said. He went to Estelle who was holding Morgana in her arms. Merlin checked Morgana over and then looked at Arthur and shook his head.

"Mum stay with me. We'll get you home. You'll be fine. You'll live. You'll survive like you always have." Estelle begged.

"You called me mum." Morgana chuckled.

"Of course. What else would I call you?"

"A monster."

"No, you're not a monster. You were never a monster. You were just hurt in more ways than one. I understand that now. I'm sorry, mum. I'm so sorry for what I've done."

"It's alright, Estelle."

Morgana looked up and saw the stars that were starting to go away. She smiled and then looked at Estelle.

"You are my star. You always have and always will be my star. I love you so much." Morgana gasped. She saw tears fall from Estelle's eyes and wiped them away. "Don't cry. I'll be fine. We'll see each other again." Morgana looked at Arthur who was crying. "Never knew you cared."

"I always cared about you, Morgana. You're my sister." Arthur answered.

"I should stop this fire."

Morgana's eyes turned gold and the fire disappeared. Morgana closed her eyes and took her last breath. Estelle gasped and began to sob. Jacob wrapped his arms around her as Estelle sobbed. Merlin put his hand on Estelle's shoulder and then went to Arthur who was also sobbing.

"She had a good heart in the end." Merlin sighed.

"Yeah." Arthur answered. They all got packed and went home. Everyone at the house was waiting outside for everyone to arrive. When they saw everyone, they ran to them. Freya went to Merlin and hugged him. Merlin hugged her back. Morgause woke up and was fighting against her restrains.

"Where is she? Where is my sister? You can't do this to me." Morgause exclaimed. Jacob took Estelle inside to see the kids. Merlin and Freya went to Morgause.

"Your sister is dead… because of you. You killed her with your anger and your hate." Merlin shouted.

"No, you're wrong."

Then Morgana's body was carried away. Morgause saw her body and fell to her knees.

"She is dead because of you. Remember that. You killed your own sister." Merlin hissed. Then he went inside with Freya.

Arthur went to Gwen and they kissed. Then their son came over and the three of them hugged.

"I'm so proud of you. Both of you." Gwen said. Then they saw Morgana's body. "What happened?"

"She saved my life." Arthur replied tearfully. Inside, Merlin and Freya were in their room. Freya sat next to Merlin who sat on the edge of the bed. Merlin explained what happened.

"She died a good person." Merlin cried. Freya hugged him close. When they pulled away, Freya looked into Merlin's eyes.

"But you are alive. Estelle is alive. All of us are safe because of her. I'll get a bath ready. You are filthy." Freya answered.

"Thanks."

Freya got a bath ready for Merlin. She came out and saw Merlin holding Morgan.

"She will grow up knowing that she was named after a good person." Merlin whispered.

"Yes, we will make sure that she knows who she is named after." Freya agreed. Merlin went to the bath while Freya took care of Morgan. Merlin took his shirt off and moaned as he felt the exhaustion of everything take over. He looked down at his side and saw the wound. He sat down on the edge of the tub.

"Freya, I need help." Merlin groaned. Freya came in and saw the wound.

"Let's get you to bed." Freya calmly stated. She helped Merlin to bed. Merlin laid down and Freya grabbed a towel. She put pressure on the wound and Merlin groaned painfully. Then Samuel came in.

"Sam, go get help. Your father is injured." Freya ordered.

"Yes, mum." Sam answered. Sam ran and got Gaius. Gaius came in a couple of minutes later. He checked Merlin over and treated his wound.

"You are lucky. It didn't hit anything, but you lost a lot of blood. You must rest. If you pull the stitches, I fear what else you will pull." Gaius said.

"Thanks, Gaius." Merlin mumbled sleepily.

"Here, take this and then get some rest."

Gaius put some medicine in a cup of water. Merlin drank it and then laid back down. Merlin looked at Freya and squeezed her hand. Then he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"I have to go give Estelle something to with her grieve." Gaius said.

"Thank you, Gaius. I'm sorry about Morgana. I know that you cared for her since she was a child." Freya replied.

"Thank you, Freya. Morgana will be missed dearly, but at least she died knowing that she was finally free."

Gaius left the room. He went to Jacob and Estelle's house. He knocked on the door and Jacob opened the door.

"Gaius." Jacob greeted.

"How is Estelle?" Gaius asked.

"She's sleeping right now. She cried herself to sleep."

"Here, I have a remedy to help her feel better."

Gaius handed Jacob the vial.

"A few drops every meal for the next few days." Gaius said.

"Thank you. How is Merlin? I heard that he was wounded." Jacob sighed.

"AN arrow pierced his side, but he'll be alright."

"Good."

Gaius went home. That night, Estelle was awake. She sat on the couch in the living room holding Joy and watching Jessica and Jason play.

"Mummy was Morgana a good person?" Jessica wondered.

"Yes, she was. She was very good person and a good mother." Estelle replied.

"Despite all the bad things she did?"

"Yes. Despite everything that she had done, she was a good person. She did the wrong things but for the right reason. She was easily influenced and that's how she turned dark."

A few days later, Morgause was taken to prison and they had Morgana's funeral. Everyone grieved for Morgana in their own way.

 **Five Years Later**

Morgan ran into the house and saw her parents talking on the couch. She went to Merlin and sat on his lap.

"Daddy was I named after someone?" Morgan questioned.

"Yes, you were. You were named after Estelle's mother." Merlin answered.

"What was she like?"

"She was kind and gentle, but she did a lot of bad things because of her sister. She was hurt by her father and that caused a lot of strife. But in the end, she died doing the right thing. She died protecting the very person that she had sworn to kill many many years ago."

"Am I like her?"

"In a way."

"I want to be like her without all the bad stuff."

"Then just be kind and loving towards the people around you. Help anyone who needs help and never ever act better than anyone."

"Ok."

THE END

 **Thank you everyone who liked, commented, or followed this story. It has meant a lot. I have enjoyed the almost two years that I have spent writing this story. A lot has happened in those two years, but I have finally completed this story. Once again, I ask that all of you who like Merlin and Morgana as a couple to go to my profile and vote in my Mergana poll. It will help a lot.**


End file.
